La Séduction en 101 leçons!
by Laika et Fleur
Summary: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, les deux membres du Duo Infernal entamment leur septième année à Poudlard. À la suite d'un pari, une jeune fille viendra chambouler leur amitié. Tous deux différents de mentalité et de charisme, mais pourtant tout aus
1. Chapitre1

**Disclamer**** : **Ce que ça peut démoraliser marquer ça... Mais bon! Rien ne nous appartient, excepter ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les livres de Rowling (donc pas beaucoup!) Nous ne tirons aucun profit à faire cette histoire, excepter un grand plaisir, bonne lecture!!!

**_Résum :_**

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, les deux membres du Duo Infernal entamment leur septième année à Poudlard. À la suite d'un pari, une jeune fille viendra chambouler leur amitié... Tous deux différents de mentalité et de charisme, mais pourtant tout aussi populaire. Le choix pourrait s'avérer difficile.

_La séduction en 101 leçons_

**__**

**_-¤*¤-Chapitre 1-¤*¤-_**

Des cris, des rires. Des concerts de cris et de rires. Tous ces élèves heureux de retrouver leurs amis, tous ces parents accablés de devoir laisser leurs enfants. Comme cela était pathétique et misérable! Le quai 9¾ était bondé. Le Poudlard Express allait partir dans une dizaine de minutes et déjà, tout le monde courrait. Pourquoi se presser, c'était sa dernière année, il fallait bien en profiter!

Drago soupira, faisant voleter une mèche de mes cheveux blonds, presque blancs. À chaque année il se produisait la même chose. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, venait me reconduire à la gare et me répétait l'éternel sermon sur la réputation des Malefoy, une des familles les plus puissantes en Angleterre. Ensuite, il s'en allait sans un regard pour son fils, qui se retrouvait seul au beau milieu du quai, à attendre son ami Harry Potter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore? J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de se taper la grande sœur de Parkinson comme l'année dernière. Hum, la sœur de Parkinson, quelle traînée! Pas vraiment différente de la cadette! Je me demande si elles sont toutes comme ça dans cette famille. À vérifier!

La locomotive rouge écarlate laissa échapper un sifflement aigu. Au diable Potter! Drago Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui et monta à bord du train, dans un wagon du centre.

Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy Parkinson l'attendait en compagnie de Vincent Crabbe et de Gregory Goyle, deux grosses brutes terriblement stupides. La jolie brune avait encore grandit durant l'été et elle n'avait pas manqué de mettre ce changement en valeur en s'habillant avec une robe très courte et très moulante. Blaise Zabini, pour sa part, n'était pas encore arrivé.

-On a passé de bonnes vacances? susurra la jeune fille en le voyant arriver.

-Plutôt plaisantes, répondit-il de sa voix traînante, en se laissant tomber sur une banquette.

-Tant mieux! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que j'ai pu faire durant l'été! Tout d'abord, j'ai été passer des vacances à la plages. J'ai du apporter mon grand chapeau, tu sais, celui avec un large rebord qui me donne des airs sexy?

Oh non, pitié, tout mais pas ça! Pas le résumé des vacances merveilleuses de Pansy! Pas une autre année de suite! S'il y a un Merlin dans ce monde, ayez pitié de moi!

-Alors j'ai acceptée immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle chance. J'ai été m'acheter une robe verte, pour mettre mes yeux en valeur et...

Drago tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit une silhouette familière qui courrait à côté de train en tenant ses pantalons. Misère, pas **encore!**

Tout avait commencé le premier jour d'école, alors qu'il comptait à peine onze ans. Drago était déjà entouré de Crabbe et Goyle lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que Harry Potter se trouvait dans un des compartiments. Voulant vérifier la rumeur, il s'était rendu lui-même à la queue du train. En ouvrant la porte coulissante, il avait vu un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux vert émeraude et à l'air timide en compagnie d'un roux au corps efflanqué. Un Weasley! Dans une montée de sympathie, il avait décidé de sauver l'âme du Survivant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Potter avait tout de suite accepté la main qu'il lui avait tendue. Une longue amitié s'en était découlée.

Le sifflement du train avait retentit quelques instants plus tôt, et c'est avec exaspération qu'il sortit de la salle des employés, rattachant le plus vite possible sa ceinture. Sacré Parkinson!  Elle lui faisait toujours oublier la notion du temps... Enfin, quand il n'y avait rien de plus exquis et d'alléchant dans les alentours. 

Harry me mit en route, ou plutôt à courir après le Poudlard-Express, pour la dernière fois, puisque c'était sa dernière année dans cette école, qui était dirigé par un vieux cinglé! 

Heureusement, il pu atteindre un wagon, celui du centre, et il entra dans celui-ci, son expression froide et distante, ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de l'image Serpendartesque, sur son visage. Longeant le couloir pour essayer de trouver le compartiment de ses « amis » ou devait se trouver la seule personne parmi tout les élèves de Poudlard que qu'il gratifiais de respect, Drago Malefoy. Pendant qu'il marchait, Harry se rappelait sa fameuse expérience avec Betty Parkinson, l'aîné de Pansy... Deuxième traîné de la famille et non la moindre! Cette fille, il l'avait aperçu dans un coin de la gare avec sa soeur, l'année précédente! Elle devait avoir dix-neuf ou vingt ans, vêtue d'une jupe en lycras noir et d'un débardeur sans manche rouge sang, ses cheveux teints en blond, avant été laissé détaché retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Il l'avais observé pendant un bon moment, puis avait vérifier l'heure; une demi-heure avant l'heure du départ, enfin il avais pris cette expression qui depuis de nombreuses années il l'avais remarqué, faisait fondre bien des filles et se diriger vers elle. Pansy était toujours avec... sa victime, qui il devait l'avouer avait un corps exquis : De longue jambes, et des formes qu'elle cachait à un minimum! La fille superficielle si facile à tromper... 

Lorsqu'il n'avait plus été qu'à quelques mètres d'elles, elle le remarqua enfin, entre temps, il avais aperçu Pansy glousser de jalousie quand elle avait vu que c'était sur sa soeur qu'il étais déjà concentré. Il n'avait jamais voulu approcher cette fille, et accepter ses avances, elle avait beau vouloir l'attirer, jamais il ne s'étais abaissé à elle... À peine avait-il fait les derniers pas vers elle, qu'il avait su que la partie que il venait juste de commencer était déjà gagnée! Jamais Harry n'aurait cru qu'une Parkinson pouvait avoir autant d'énergie à déverser en une trentaine de minute! Il s'était empressé de raconter cette anecdote à Drago, plus communément appeler Dray, quand tous deux étaient en privé dans leur dortoir. 

Ce type, il devait l'avouer, lui ressemble énormément... Popularité, respect et crainte, voilà ce qu'il recherchait, tout comme lui, et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient acquis ces titres. En première année, ils avaient surmontés les obstacles qui gardaient la Pierre Philosophale, jamais il n'aurait découvert les secrets de la chambre des Secrets, bâtit par Salazar Serpentard, noble mage d'il y a longtemps, respecter, puissant et à qui Harry vouait un respect hors du commun, que Merlin protège son âme, bien qu'il puisse le faire facilement lui-même! Ensuite, en troisième, le jeune Potter avait fait le rencontre de mon parrain Sirius Black, toujours en compagnie de Malefoy, dès lors, leur amitié n'avait jamais été brisé, au contraire elle s'était renforcé, un simple regard leur suffisait pour ce comprendre! Puis était venu la quatrième année, année où Voldemort revint, où cet imbécile de Diggory mourut à côté de lui, et où une dispute, la seule jusqu'à ce jour, éclata entre lui et Drago... Harry se souvenait très bien encore que tout les élèves s'étaient plaqués contre les murs du couloir où ils trouvaient, lui et Drago, et où Malefoy avait balancé une série d'insulte concernant tout ce que le Survivant était et comment il avait fait pour entrer dans ce tournois, sans même pensé à l'aider à faire de même! Après la première tâche, tout s'était bien sûr arranger, et l'atmosphère était redevenu la même. Puis était arrivé la cinquième année, la pire de toute aux souvenirs de Harry... Sirius était tombé de l'autre côté du voile, dans l'antichambre de la mort! L'été qui avait suivit avait été la pire de toute... Se retrouvant avec pour seule « famille » les Dursley, Harry qui t'habitude faisait un maximum pour leur rendre la vie difficile s'était cloîtrer pendant deux bonnes semaines dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, laissant le courrier s'empiler sur sa table de travaille en acajou. Sa grande chambre avait paru à cette époque totalement dépourvu d'intérêt, même si les murs était recouvert d'affiche géante des équipes de Quidditch et de toute sorte d'autres babioles magique! Il avait vite appris que le meilleur moyen d'avoir ce qu'il voulait était de faire peur aux Dursley, et il en avait vite prit l'habitude, prenant possession de la chambre de son cousin, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses gadgets électroniques, comme notamment sa télévision, ou encore son lecteur cd et sa chaîne HI FI. 

Dans cet enfer qu'avait été l'été de ses seize ans, il n'avait fallut que deux semaines pour que Severus Rogue, son professeur préféré, et Rémus Lupin, un excellent et compétant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et aussi un bon confident, selon Harry, vienne le chercher dans son antre, et l'emmène chez les Malefoy, pour lui faire changer les idées! Il avait fallut bien du courage et de la détermination à Drago pour arriver à faire changer l'attitude morne et déprimer de son ami, mais il y était tout de même arriver. Puis, il y avait eu la sixième année! Année merveilleuse, remplit de joie et de connerie! Le Noël de cette année-là avait été le plus beau... Alors que Drago et Harry se trouvait à déballer leur cadeau, Dumbledore était arrivé dans leur dortoir, avec un immense sourire, n'avait point dit mot, et s'était écarter un peu vers la droite, pour laisser la stupéfaction et la joie à Harry de voir qu'il était accompagné... d'un gros chien noir, Sirius! Cette même année... Il y avait eu le combat final vers la fin juin, la veille du banquet de fin d'année! Voldemort était soudainement apparut au milieu de la Grande Salle, et un combat démentiel s'était déroulé entre lui et Harry, qui avait finalement sortit vainqueur du duel, mais néanmoins blessé. Il avait passé par la suite l'été avec son parrain, et l'heure de sa septième année avait sonné... 

Harry entra dans le compartiment où se trouvait Blaise Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy Parkinson qui racontait son été à son petit Dragynouchet d'amour... Le brun alla s'asseoir ou plutôt s'avachir en face de son meilleur ami, avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sous les salutations des personnes qui étaient présente. Seul Drago n'avait pas parlé, mais lui faisait un sourire très pour trait à celui qu'avait Harry, ses yeux argent plantés dans ceux émeraude de Potter. Décidément, une véritable connexion existait entre eux deux... 

-Alors Drago, tu ne t'es pas trop endormi pendant mon absence?

-Alors Harry, tu ne t'es pas trop envoyé en l'air pendant mon absence?

-En fait, j'en ai profiter tu n'étais pas là pour m'en empêcher...

-T'en empêcher, pourquoi faire? Je te laisse Parkinson avec plaisir!

Pansy eu un mouvement brusque et se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci ne prêta même pas attention à la jeune fille, et fixa son ami de façon plutôt provocatrice.

-Je peux me trouver mieux...

-Vraiment? J'en doute...

-Doute tant que tu veux... Ce n'est pas moi qui ait un chien coller après moi à chaque heure de la journée...

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent et il eu un petit sourire en coin. Au moment où il allait répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, révélant Blaise Zabini.

-Tiens... Il était temps que tu te ramènes Zabani, on a presque cru que t'étais partit de trouver un trou chez les Gryffondor... s'écria Harry, sans pour autant tourner son regard vers Blaise qu'il avait vu entrer du coin de l'oeil. Il fixait toujours de la même façon le blond qui était assis en face de lui.

-Chez les Gryffondor? s'indigna Blaise. Non mais tu rigole, j'ai plus de dignité que ça!

Drago détourna le regard de Harry et regarda le nouvel arrivant. Il était plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et avait coupé ses cheveux bruns en brosse. Ses lunettes de soleil, sûrement pour épater la galerie féminine, lui donnait un drôle d'air. Blaise poussa Vincent Crabbe et s'assit à côté de Harry, en passant son bras sur son épaule. Harry le fixa son aucune expression, puis eut un sourire moqueur.

-Bon, combien tu veux?

-Si tu insistes... Assez pour m'acheter un nouveau balai!

-Hé hé, tu peux toujours allez de te faire cuire un bouse de dragon, je  viens de m'acheter le_ Escova Aria_, et je ne compte pas payer une autre petite fortune pour toi... 

Drago failli sourire. Il détourna la tête pour regarder le paysage qui défilait. Pansy décida qu'elle en avait assez de se faire ignorer et se colla contre lui. Avec une moue de dédain, il la repoussa fermement.

-T'es qu'un sans coeur Malefoy! s'écria Harry qui avait vu la scène, mais qui n'essayait pas de cacher son éternel sourire sarcastique.

-Que veux-tu, répondit Drago en haussant des épaules.

-Rien, ce n'est pas moi qui réclame ton attention!

-Je ne réclame l'attention de personne! dit Pansy en se drapant dans sa dignité.

-Je ne t'ai pas demander de placer ton avis Parkinson! répondit froidement le brun.

La Serpentard croisa les bras et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Et ravale tes petits airs de tueur pour les Gryffondor... J'en ai rien à faire moi!

-Ta gueule Potter, répliqua-t-elle.

-Va plutôt te faire foutre Parkinson, ce n'est pas moi qui va me la fermer! Certainement pas pour un pékinois dans ton genre... siffla froidement Harry.

-Ce n'est pas moi la putain ici!

-Non... Tu n'as pas le physique pour!

-Ok, ok! dit Blaise qui riait. Vous êtes tous les deux des putains d'accord? On en parle plus!

-Ta gueule Blaise! cracha Parkinson, en se levant de son banc, rouge de colère.

Harry soupira, s'étira puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante du compartiment.

-J'vais rendre une petite visite aux pouilleux et à la Sang-de-Bourbe, moi!

-Déjà? C'est plutôt tôt cette année... dit Drago qui regardait toujours à l'extérieur.

-Bah... Je refuse de rester plus longtemps avec le pékinois, elle me donne la nausée! 

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir.

-Tu viens Dray? demanda Blaise qui s'était levé pour le suivre.

Le Serpentard roula des yeux et le suivit en traînant des pieds. 

-Hé attendez-moi! s'écria Pansy, en sortant en courant dans le couloir, Crabbe et Goyle déjà devant.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à Drago et se pendit à son bras, comme à son habitude. Harry avait déjà changé de wagon et la porte qui menait au petit couloir qui reliait l'autre wagon était toujours ouverte.Chaque année, aller voir les Gryffondor était rendu une tradition. Drago et Harry, surtout Harry, ne se laissaient pas de faire enrager Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan son meilleur ami. Hermione Granger, quant à elle, était une Sang-de-bourbe studieuse et très intelligente. Drago s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor plutôt que Serdaigle. Harry ne cessait de tente de lui faire perdre son calme et il n'y était parvenu qu'une fois. Drago ignorait pourquoi il s'acharnait toujours sur cette fille de moldue. La jalousie peut-être…

Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien être jaloux? De l'intelligence de la jeune fille? Certainement pas... Il avait d'excellente note, de tous les amis qu'elle avait? Encore moins... Ce n'était pas la Miss Populaire de l'école, et encore moins la reine de beauté...  Drago soupira et continua à avancer. 

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte d'un compartiment, un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte et fit deux pas pour disparaître à l'intérieur de la cabine. Presque aussitôt, on entendit la voix de Weasley qui lui priait, d'une manière pas très polie, de partir. 

-Allons, allons Weasel, ne soit pas trop pressé de me voir partir, l'année de fait que commencer! s'écria Harry en poussant Neville Longdubat, un garçon naïf qui était à Gryffondor et qui avait peur de tous ce qui s'appelait Rogue ou Serpentard, en bas de son bas, et se calla à sa place.

-Toujours pas décidé à prendre un peu de maturité Potter? répliqua Hermione Granger qui lisait un livre sur la métamorphose.

-Eh toi, tu n'as toujours pas décidé à quitter cette école pendant que tu en as encore le temps?

-Contrairement à toi, j'aime m'instruire et apprendre.

-Bah, faut pas te demander pourquoi t'es encore vierge dans ce cas!

-Pas en nous le demandant gentiment j'espère? dit Drago en entrant dans le compartiment.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, quand Potter est dans le coin, son chien de garde suit, c'est immanquable! siffla Seamus en fixant méchamment le blond.

-Ravale tes airs de bagarreurs Finnigan, tu vas te fouler un muscle de la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents!

-Vous voulez rester? Restez alors, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, j'essais de lire, dit Granger.

La mâchoire de Drago failli tomber. Elle les invitait à rester dans ce compartiment? Elle préparait quelque chose, c'était certain. Sinon pourquoi était-elle aussi calme? Harry ricana froidement et bailla. 

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait garder ton calme à ce point la Sang-de-Bourbe, une revu pornographique que tu caches derrières ton éternelle bouquin? 

-Tu aimerais bien, répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

-Peut-être...

-Désolé pour toi, mais il n'y a pas de photos érotiques dans mon manuel de métamorphose!

-Contrairement à toi... J'ai déjà vu l'anatomie d'une personne de l'autre sexe sans vêtement, alors je n'en ai pas de besoin!

-Si c'est pour vanter tes prouesses sexuelles, alors je t'invite à sortir d'ici. Tes histoires n'intéressent que toi.

-Je ne compte pas te raconter ma vie privée... Loin de là la petite!

Les bras croisés, Drago assistait à cet intermède, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry se retourna vers le rouquin.

-Alors Weasel, t'as toujours l'intention de m'affronter cette année au Quidditch, sur ta vieille bûche qui te sert de... balai?

-La ferme Potter. Va jouer ailleurs, siffla-t-il.

-Froisser dans ton orgueil?

Voyant que la bataille allait éclater, Drago décida d'intervenir.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais cette place sent les Gryffondor à plein nez. J'ai besoin d'air.

-Eh bien, si tu avais pas remarqué Malefoy... ce... ce compartiment... est... remplit de... Gry... Gryffondor! répliqua Neville d'une voix tremblante.

Harry lança un regard noir et courroucé au Gryffondor joufflus qui fut aussitôt parcourut de tremblement. 

-Tu fais un peu de parkinson Longdubat? siffla le brun, menaçant, en se levant.

Pansy qui assistait à la scène émit un reniflement. Harry se dirigea vers la porte, mais regarda une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule.

-On se reverra à Poudlard... Faite bien attention vous tous, un accident est bien vite arrivé! dit-il, en décortiquant chaque mot, avec un sourire mauvais. 

-Nous nous en souviendrons Potter! dit Granger.

Harry sortit du compartiment sans jeter quelconque regard aux Gryffondor et revint sur ses pas en marchant d'un pas tranquille, Blaise qui l'avait suivit se tenant à sa gauche, lui parlait des réactions qu'avaient eu le Pouilleux, la Sang-de-Bourbe, l'Imbécile et l'Irlandais, sans toute fois que son _ami_ est quelconque réaction. 

Harry n'avait jamais considéré personne comme un ami, excepté Drago avec qui il entretenait une liaison assez intime et lui vouait du respect... Mais pour tous les autres, il n'en avait rien à faire, et si la plupart des Serpentard, enfin ceux qui n'était pas des nains de troisième année en descendant, lui parlait, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'avait que si il lui faisait quoique ce soit, il serait frappé par les foudres noirs du Serpentard, donc il lui vouait un respect sans limites, et une soumission sans faille, tout comme à Drago. Harry ne s'en plaignait guère, et tout ceux qui osaient _essayer_ de s'en prendre à lui, donc la plupart du temps des Gryffondor ou des Serdaigle finissaient vite par comprendre le sens des mots « douleur » et « souffrance ». 

Drago, quant à lui, employait rarement la méthode forte, laissant à Crabbe et Goyle le soin de s'en charger. Il n'était pas bagarreur, loin de là. Les mots suffisaient. Son ton froid et traînant était aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Rapidement, il avait inspiré la peur et le respect chez les autres élèves malgré son physique. Drago n'était pas aussi grand que Harry, ni aussi bâtit, mais il avait un certain charisme que les jeunes filles aimaient bien chez lui. Avec Harry, ils formaient le Duo Infernal. Blaise était bien sûr le troisième membre mais il était plus un camarade de chambre plus qu'autre chose. C'était entre Malefoy et Potter que tout se jouait.

Quand Harry se trouvait en quelque part, Drago n'était certainement pas loin, et vice versa. S'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait dans le collège, on était sûr ou pratiquement que les deux Serpentard se trouvait derrière le coup. Combien de fois McGonnagall avait-elle couru après eux en les menaçants de les métamorphosé en toute sorte de chose, mais rare était les fois où elle les avait attrapé, et la plupart du temps tout cela était dû à Peeves ou à un imbécile qui s'était mit en travers de leur route.  

Ils retournèrent dans leur compartiment, heureux. Pansy ricanait et dépeignant exagérément la réaction de Granger la Pucelle, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Blaise échafaudait des plans diaboliques pour tuer les Gryffondor et Crabbe et Goyle... eh bien, ils faisaient semblant de comprendre comme d'habitude. Drago s'était replongé dans un mutisme et observait dehors. Son comportement commençait à énerver sérieusement Harry. Il prit soudain Pansy par le bras, la tira contre lui, puis après un moment où elle sortit de sa surprise, il sourit et changea de place avec elle, se retrouvant à côté du blond, duquel il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu as mon Dray?

-Quoi? dit celui-ci en se tournant lentement vers lui.

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi?

-Bah... Depuis que tu n'insultes plus Weasel et Granger...

-Tu t'en ais bien occupé à ma place.

-Toi tu vas vraiment pas bien...

-Fous-moi la paix Potter, je suis bien assez grand pour m'occuper de moi.

-Bon, devient pas agressif toi!

Harry se leva et commença à fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche de sa robe de sorcier qu'il devait revêtir avant d'être arriver à Poudlard. 

-Il parait que c'est Granger la nouvelle préfète en chef, dit Pansy qui se limait les ongles. C'est révoltant, une fille pareille devrait être enfermée!

Harry se retourna vers elle, tout en attachant sa robe à l'insigne de Serpentard.

-Je suis d'accord...

-Enfermée dans ta chambre ouais, pouffa Blaise.

-Qu'on me l'a laisse une seule soirée, commenta Harry, une seule et je la change totalement, enfin... Si je ne décide pas de la ridiculisée comme la soeur du Pouilleux!

-C'était tout un spectacle de la voir te gifler en plein milieu du hall d'entré, s'esclaffa Pansy. Et la pauvre rouquine qui pleurait à en faire trembler son petit corps. Tout ça parce que tu l'avais trompé avec une Poufsouffle!

-J'ai cru que la moitié des filles allaient s'évanouir quand elle m'a gifler! s'écria le concerner, en ricanant, tout en nouant sa cravate verte et argent autour de son cou.

-Une si belle peau abîmée! dit Blaise en prenant une voix de fille extrêmement aigue.

Harry le regarda moqueusement.

-Si Weasley voulait un mec fiable, fallait pas qu'elle aille chercher chez les Serpentard!

-C'est bien vrai, murmura Pansy en soupirant.

Harry se rassied, toujours d'une humeur joyeuse.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous habillez vous aussi... Il faudra peut-être encore une demi-heure avant d'arriver!

-Peut-on savoir ce qui te met d'humeur aussi joviale? demanda Drago avec un demi sourire.

-La rentrée...

-Seulement? dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Peut-être...

-C'est sûrement Granger qui l'a mit dans tous ses états! dit Blaise en enfilant sa robe d'école.

-Bien sûr... J'ai des fantasmes sur Granger maintenant, et je la vois partout! gronda Harry, un peu plus froidement que d'habitude... 

Il ne supportait qu'on fasse allusion qu'il avait peut-être un faible sur la Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Ça expliquerait ces gémissements dans ton sommeil! dit Blaise en riant. Aïe!

Harry venait de lui donner un solide coup à l'épaule et ses yeux brillaient de fureur.

-Je te conseil de la fermer là tu es rendu Zabini... Ça pourrait mal tourné! siffla le brun, décortiquant chaque mot très clairement.

Pansy ricana en même temps que Crabbe et Goyle.

-C'est bon, je faisais que des suppositions! dit Blaise en se massant l'épaule.

-Garde-les pour ta tête de demeuré tes suppositions! répliqua toujours sur le même ton, Potter.

-Vous voulez bien vous la fermer un peu? On s'entend même plus penser, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parce qu'on fait du bruit quand on pense? Tu dois avoir un rouage de rouiller toi!

-Oh, ta gueule.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres, la paix étant revenue dans le compartiment. Chacun s'était changé, étant donné que le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver à destination.

-Une autre année de fou! marmonna Harry, qui somnolait contre l'épaule de Blaise. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière, ayant bu une bonne partie de la nuit avec Sirius.

-Tant mieux, dit le Serpentard qui lisait un magazine de Quidditch.

Harry qui n'avait pas sentit le train s'arrêter doucement, tomba de son banc lorsque le train s'arrêta brusquement. Pansy éclata de rire et passa par-dessus son corps pour aller chercher sa valise. Durant un court instant, Harry eut une vue imprenable sur sa petite culotte. Après qu'elle ce soit écarté d'au-dessus de lui, Harry se releva et empoigna sa grosse valise dans le filet à bagage, puis la descendit et sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre sur le quai.

Drago sortit le dernier, en marchant tranquillement. Lorsqu'il passa devant le compartiment d'un groupe de Serdaigle, il entendit des gloussements. Avec un sourire, il descendit du train pour rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci était déjà un peu plus loin en avant, et s'amusait à regarder passer les septième années qui avait un profil assez... intéressant. Mais ce n'était qu'une image, il était perdu dans ses pensées, trouvant étrange le comportement du blond, à son égard, il n'avait jamais agit ainsi avec lui... Avec les autres Serpentard d'accord, mais pas... avec lui! 

-On ne m'attend pas? dit celui-ci en arrivant à côté de lui.

Drago attacha sa cape et frissonna en sentant un vent frais souffler sur les environs.

-À quoi bon? Tu parles autant que comme si j'étais seul... répondit Harry.

-Tu n'es pas en train de bouder quand même! s'exclama Drago.

-Bien sûr... Moi je boude comme un nain de première année qui n'a pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter une chocogrenouille!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Laisse tomber...

Drago le regarda de travers et ils montèrent dans une diligence traînée par des chevaux invisibles, pour Drago.

-Je peux pas croire que tu n'es jamais vu les sombrals! dit Harry au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il fixait une des ailes qui était à porter de vue, depuis le fenêtre.

-Tu attends quoi? Que je tue la première personne que je vois pour pouvoir enfin voir ces créatures?

-T'as pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit pour les voir, mais de voir quelqu'un mourir sous tes yeux! Avec le temps, j'aurais cru que ça serait arrivé, après tout ton père est mangemort!

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard glacial. Tout le monde savait que Drago n'aimait pas parler de son père, ex-mangemort, qui avait faillit être enfermé à Azkaban pour de bon. Harry n'y fit même pas attention, et bailla.

-Dire que je vais encore une fois devoir supporter le regard du vieux fou pendant qu'il va faire son discours! Vivement que je retrouve mon lit...

Personne ne répondit, étant tous d'accord. La cérémonie de répartition était quelque chose d'un ennui extrême et seul les préfets savaient comment y survivre.

-Pas de chance Drago... Tu vas devoir rester une demi-heure de plus cette année, était donné que tu es Préfet-en-Chef.

-Je rayonne de pur bonheur, soupira celui-ci.

-Essais de ne pas trop faire de bruit en entrant dans le dortoir... Je vais dormir moi!

-Tu oublis un léger détail.

-Lequel?

-Je vais avoir une chambre commune avec Granger.

-Quel chance tu as dit dont! 

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon? dit-il. J'ai mal entendu...

-C'était sarcastique imbécile!

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour passer un commentaire mais jugea préférable de ne rien dire du tout.

-Bon bah mon petit Blaise, tu prendras le lit Drago, l'autre bout du dortoir est un peu trop loin pour moi, je veux pas crier pour te parler!

-Crétin, je ne vais pas passer ma vie dans ce dortoir enfermé avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Drago.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas avoir le choix?

-Ce n'est pas Granger qui va se plaindre.

-Certainement pas... Mais tu paris combien que tout ce que tu as laissé là-bas l'année dernière sera déjà transféré dans ton nouveau dortoir?

-Toi et tes paris stupides!

-C'est une image! Bordel que t'es de mauvais humeur toi! Tu t'es levé avec un acromentula au-dessus de la tête ou quoi?

Drago roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas.

-Pffff...

Harry se plongea dans son mutisme, regardant la pluie se mettre à tomber à grosse goutte à l'extérieur et brouiller le paysage. Pour combler le silence, Pansy se remit à jacasser en se collant à Drago comme une ventouse. Harry et Drago regardaient dehors alors que Blaise plaçait des: "Hum, hum" quand il jugeait le moment opportun. Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'impatienta.  
-Tu veux bien arrêter d'imiter cette garce d'Ombrage, Blaise? s'écria-t-il, plus comme un ordre que d'autre chose.

La diligence s'arrêta et Harry ouvrit la porte sans perdre de temps pour entrer le plus vite possible à l'intérieur du château et se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. La plupart des élèves firent de même, courant se réfugier dans l'immense école. Bientôt, le hall d'entrer fut envahit d'élèves frigorifiés et affamés qui se rendirent dans la grande salle. Harry fut un des premiers à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Il s'approcha de sa table, et remarqua que les places habituelles qu'ils prenaient lui et les septièmes étaient occupés par une bande de mômes de deuxième année. Il se posta derrière le plus frêle et le plus petit, puis se racla bruyamment la gorge. Le petit garçon tourna la tête vers lui, l'air ennuyé, mais dès qu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, Harry cru qu'il allait faire pipi dans son pantalon.

-Heu nous... en fait nous ne faisions que... balbutia-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Nous... nous... pensions que... vous... vous aviez te... terminez vos études! bafouilla un deuxième, tremblant.

-Eh bien c'est pas le cas, dégagez les morpions avant que je me fâche! 

Aussitôt dit, les places furent libres et Harry, Drago, Pansy, Blaise et les deux gorilles purent s'asseoir.

-Bandes de nains sans cervelle! grommela Harry, fixant les jeunes qui s'était assis le plus loin possible d'eux, c'est à dire au bout de la table.

-Un peu de compassion. Nous étions aussi petits il n'y a pas si longtemps, dit Blaise.

-J'étais pas aussi imbécile au point de faire dans mes vêtements...

-Je meurs de faim! Ils ne pourraient pas commencer plus tôt? grogna Pansy.

-Faut atteindre les autres gnomes qui vont nous prendre pour des _exemples_...

Il y eu un court silence, qui fut brisé par leurs éclats de rire. Des exemples, eux? C'était proprement hilarant aux yeux de Drago et Harry. Autant annoncé la fin du monde aujourd'hui, si les premières année devait prendre les septièmes année de Serpentard pour des exemples! Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, la salle étant devenue étrangement silencieuse et fixèrent leur regard sur les portes principales qui venaient de s'ouvrirent...

----------------

Hé oui ! Une autre fic ! 

Aller... J'espère que vous avez aimé, à très bientôt !

_Laika__&Fleur !_

REVIEW PLEASE !!!!

_Pas compliqué, cliqué sur le petit bouton à votre gauche, nommez « Go !» et vous nous laissez un petit commentaire, qu'importe si c'est une critique, un compliment (ce qu'on n'adore le plus =P) ou encore et tout simplement quelques petits mots qui prennent 20 secondes à écrire ! _

_Merci bien_

_@+_

Rédiger et revu pour la dernière fois le : 

_6 Mars 2004 _


	2. Chapitre2

**_Réponse au review :_**

**__**

**_Mymy1 :_** Salut My :p Contente que tu sois venu lire cette histoire aussi ;o) Voilà le chapitre 2, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! =)

**_Dahlia : _**Contentes que tu aimes ;) Voilà la suite! @+

**_Paprika Star : _**Une suite? Tu veux une suite! Eh bien tu es servie, tout cela sur un plateau d'argent ^^ Voilà! @+

**__**

**_Lady Lyanna _**: hum... Nan c'est pas Hermione, mais t'inquiète, elle va tout de même avoir une place dans l'histoire Herm ^^ Pour ce qui est de Soda Noir, j'ai tout lu sans aucun doute héhé! Je parle sur MSN avec l'auteur, donc je lui fait des commentaires :p menfin... bonne lecture!

**_Alba :_** Et une autre heureuse! Mission accomplie pour aujourd'hui, aller bonne lecture :p

**_Florelia_****_ :_** Laika la Louve? Eh oui c'est bien moi! Enfin... C'est moi qui répond au review certes, mais je suis co-auteur de cette fic ;) Pour pas mettre Fleur de côté (Tinkerbell7, mise en passent =D) M'enfin... Hermione, la fille? Nan ^^ Pour ce qui est des étincelles, t'inquiète, il va y en avoir! Bon, pour pas vendre le _punch_ j'vais te laisser lire le chapitre 2 @+ et bonne lecture :p

**_choukette_****_ :_** Jkif? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore! Menfin =) Voilà la suite bonne lecture!

**_Chanelle_****_ :_** Tout doux! Faut pas stresser, c'est pas bon pour le cœur héhé! Bon aller, voilà la suite :p !!!

**__**

**_La Séduction en 101 leçons!_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

_Il y eu un court silence, qui fut brisé par leurs éclats de rire. Des exemples, eux? C'était proprement hilarant aux yeux de Drago et Harry. Autant annoncé la fin du monde aujourd'hui, si les premières année devait prendre les septièmes année de Serpentard pour des exemples! Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, la salle étant devenue étrangement silencieuse et fixèrent leur regard sur les portes principales qui venaient de s'ouvrirent..._

Le professeur McGonnagall apparut comme à son habitude devant la foule des premières années qui, aux yeux d'à peu près tout le monde, semblait plus petit à chaque année. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient l'air morts de peur et très impressionnés par l'immense salle remplit d'élèves qui les dévisageaient. C'était toujours comme ça. 

Harry eut un demi-sourire. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il était entré dans cette salle. Il avait été parcourut d'un frisson en voyant tout le élèves, et avait longuement contempler le ciel étoile pendant que Granger commentait ce qu'elle savait, ce qui allait devenir une habitude barbante chez elle, sur le sortilège qui avait été appliqué pour donner cette apparence au plafond... 

Drago, pour sa part, n'avait été nullement impressionné, son père lui ayant montré des photos et décrit l'endroit une bonne centaine de fois. Il avait su exactement les moindres détails de la cérémonie. La chanson du choixpeau qui changeait à chaque année, la répartition des maisons, là où était placée la table des Serpentard...

_Dans le siècle de jadis,_

_Lorsque le soleil n'était que fils_

_De toute cette univers_

_Celle qui contient toute les mers_

_Poudlard fut ériger_

_Les nuages la cimes des tour purent touch_

_Là où Rowena Serdaigle prit logis_

_Avec tous ces élèves, qui dans sa maison était inscrit_

_Helga__ Poufsouffle et son côté loyal_

_Laissèrent aux autres les pièces royal_

_Et domicile elle prit_

_Dans les étages tranquilles qui lui était acquis._

_Au fond de l'ombre_

_Salazar Serpentard, des potions maître dans cet art_

_Prit les donjons_

_Pour ses ambitieux élèves qui ne manquaient pas de front___

_En dernier fut Godric Gryffondor_

_Noble homme au coeur d'or_

_Qui, ayant prévu à tous leurs morts_

_Me délogea de sa tête et me donna un cerveau pour me rendre fort.___

McGonnagall s'avança devant la table de professeur, près de l'éternel tabouret à trois pieds, là où était posé le Choixpeau, et se retourna face aux première année, craintifs et anxieux, légèrement tremblants. 

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous n'aurez qu'à vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le chapeau sur votre tête. Atson, Jared !

Un petit garçon avec des lunettes monta sur l'estrade, le teint pâle. Dès qu'il mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, celui s'écria : 

_Gryffondor !_

Le petit garçon se leva vivement de sa place, et courut vers la table des lions d'or qui l'acclamait bruyamment. Minerva reposa ses yeux sur son parchemin, et appela l'élève suivant.__

-Pourvu que la moitié des élèves se soient noyés dans le lac. La répartition sera moins longue! glissa Zabini à l'oreille de Harry.

Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur et froid.

-Avec le temps de chien qu'il fait... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'imbécile de garde-chasse en est perdu le deux tiers!

Ils éclatèrent d'un fou rire silencieux et regardèrent une élève s'asseoir à leur table, l'air soulagé.

-Sang pur... dit Harry, le plus naturellement du monde, seulement à l'expression du la fillette.

-Dieu merci! dit Blaise.

-De toute façon elle aurait été mal reçue, si ça l'avait été le contraire!

Le Serpentard approuva silencieusement et regarda les élèves défiler, le menton posé dans sa main. Au bout d'un moment, d'intenses gargouillis se firent entendre, et Harry jeta un regard dégoûter à Crabbe et Goyle. 

-Je ne les blâme pas, dit Drago. C'est d'une extrême lenteur cette cérémonie.

-Je crois que je dormirais! marmonna Harry en appuyant son front sur ses bras croisé qui était sur la table.

Drago était le seul qui portait attention à la cérémonie. Pansy, à moitié couché sur la table, se jouait dans les cheveux en disant des: « _Vive Serpentard_ » quand un nouvel élève venait s'asseoir à leur table.

-Dray, grogna Harry d'une voix étouffé. Par l'honneur de Serpentard, mais qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à tout cela?

Le blond haussa des épaules et regarda attentivement une fillette aux cheveux noirs s'asseoir à Serdaigle. Harry poussa un nouveau grognement et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Bande de con, vous pourriez pas vous dépêchez..._ » puis ce tu. Le dernier élève (Wynzer Deryam), envoyé à Gryffondor, acheva la répartition. Blaise sursauta et saisit ses ustensiles, fixant les plats vides avec avidité. Comme à l'habitude, Dumbledore se leva et d'un signe de main, réclama le silence.

-Vieux cinglé! siffla Harry à voix basse, en se relevant lui aussi, sans pour autant prêter attention au directeur, mais se plongea dans le silence tout de même.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à souhaiter à tous, la bienvenue à Poudlard! Pour les nouveaux, sachez que les préfets seront toujours présents pour vous aider à mieux progresser dans cette école! Et je tiens à rappeler que la forêt qui entoure le collège est interdite à tous les élèves. Toute fois, les cinquième année en montant auront le privilège de s'y rendre cette année pour étudier les nombreux animaux, étant donné que la fin du règne de Voldemort à prit fin, le danger y est beaucoup moins présent!

Cette dernière phrase plongea la salle dans une étrange atmosphère. Dumbledore regarda les élèves par-dessus ses lunettes un instant.

-Cette année, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef, Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Drago Malefoy de Serpentard! 

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent sous les applaudissement, la table des Serpentard et des Gryffondor furent les plus bruyantes, Harry applaudit poliment avec avoir lancer un « _pffff _». 

-Bon, nous allons enfin pouvoir manger! dit Blaise, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il vit que Dumbledore agitait à nouveau la main, son sourire disparut.

-Une dernière chose, dit le directeur.

L'attention des élèves fut aussitôt capturée.

-J'inviterais Miss Lithgow à entrer...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrirent pour une troisième fois. Une jeune fille, encapuchonnée, avec une valise en main s'avança lentement. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la pièce. L'attention de Harry fut captivée pour la première fois de la soirée, et il tourna la tête en direction de la nouvelle. Celle-ci avançait toujours vers l'estrade où Dumbledore l'attendait. Sans un mot, elle releva son capuchon, révélant de longs cheveux couleur prune qu'elle laissa tomber jusqu'au creux de ses hanches. Elle déposa sa valise et s'assit sur le tabouret, permettant à tous de voir son visage. Harry l'avait suivit des yeux pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait traversé la grande salle, les sourcils froncés, mais fut assez surpris lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille devait avoir son âge. Les murmures ne t'ardèrent pas. C'était la première fois qu'une élève arrivait à l'école aussi âgée! Elle n'allait sûrement pas être placé avec les première année!

Drago, le menton posé sur sa main observait la jeune fille, comme la moitié de l'école. Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle sans ciller et son visage disparut sous le Choixpeau que Dumbledore déposa sur sa tête. Après un court instant, la fissure qui formait la bouche de l'objet animé s'ouvrit.

-SERDAIGLE!

-Eh voilà... Encore une intello, grogna Harry en s'adossant contre le dossier tout en s'avachissant sur celle-ci.

Il y eu quelques applaudissements, tout le monde étant encore surprit par cette nouvelle élève. La jeune fille se leva, reprit sa valise et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle qui la dévisageaient ouvertement.

-Miss Lithgow arrive directement d'Australie et restera toute l'année avec nous. J'espère que vous lui ferez un accueil des plus chaleureux! dit Dumbledore en souriant. Et maintenant, bon appétit!

Les plats apparurent sur les tables, et au grand étonnement de la plupart des Serpentard, Harry, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'engloutir une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, se jeta littéralement sur l'assiette de cuisse de poulet.

-Peuh, tu parles! Elle a l'air d'une poupée de cire! dit Pansy en jetant un regard noir vers la table des Serdaigle.

-Jalouse Pansy? demanda moqueusement Blaise.

Harry lui jeta un regard espiègle, mais ne passa point commentaire, ce qui étonna encore plus ses amis, spécialement Drago.

-Non mais regarde-la! Elle joue les princesses ou quoi? continua Pansy.

Le dos droit, la Serdaigle piquait dans son assiette en regardant autour d'elle, sans se soucier des nombreux élèves qui lui posaient des questions.

-Ça pourrait peut-être t'attirer quelques regards si tu faisais comme elle!

-Ta gueule Potter. Tu sauras que j'attire beaucoup de regards.

Drago roula des yeux avec un sourire moqueur alors que Blaise éclatait de rire.

-Ouais... Ton décolleter surtout! marmonna-t-il, avec de retomber dans son mutisme.

-Hum sans blague, dit Blaise la bouche pleine. Vous en pensez quoi de cette Miss Lithgow?

Harry ne répondit pas, et but une gorge de jus de citrouille dans son gobelet.

-Elle a l'air franchement sauvage! dit Pansy sans hésiter. 

Potter la regarda par-dessus son verre. Parkinson commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs...

-Pas sauvage Parkinson. Bien élevé, rectifia Drago.

-Humpf, si tu veux...

-En tout cas, je la trouve canon, dit Blaise.

-Blaise, bon sang! T'es dégoûtant, on t'as jamais appris qu'il fallait manger la bouche fermer? siffla Harry, un morceau de steak passant tout près de son épaule.

-Chai faim! se défendit le Serpentard.

-Eh bien ais faim proprement!

Drago eut un petit rire et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle. Harry vida son assiette assez rapidement, puis reposant bruyamment ses couverts.

-J'en ai marre, vous avez tous l'air d'une bande de crétins qui ne cherche qu'à se reproduire! Pfff...

Il se leva, sans aucun regard pour les autres, et sortit de la Grande Salle sans avoir prit le moindre dessert.

-Et c'est lui qui dit ça? s'étonna Blaise.

-On dirait... dit Pansy qui regardait Harry disparaître par l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, et donc à la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec monsieur? demanda Zabini à Drago.

-Aucune idée, mais je verrais à lui en toucher un mot, quoique je n'ai pas vraiment envies de savoir ce qu'il a...

-Drôle d'amitié, dit Pansy.

-Je ne lui dois rien!

Parkinson soupira.

-Les hommes...

-T'as quelque chose contre eux? demanda Blaise, toujours espiègle

-Zabini, arrête avec tes airs de Gryffondor, tu me donnes la nausée, grogna Malefoy.

Le repas s'acheva bientôt et les élèves suivirent les préfets pour aller dans leur salle commune respective. Drago ne suivit pas ses amis et alla voir McGonnagall en même temps que Granger.

-Vous avez des directives pour moi? demanda-t-il d'un ton polis, sans pour autant dépourvu de sarcasme. 

Drago ignorait totalement Granger, qui le remarqua bien assez vite.

-Évidemment Malefoy. La tâche de Préfet-en-chef n'est pas aussi simple que vous le croyez. Ah, Miss Lithgow!

Drago se retourna pour faire face à la nouvelle qui était toujours vêtue de sa cape.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit la Gryffondor.

-Enchanté, répondit la nouvelle en lui serrant la main, puis en se tournant vers Drago. Et tu es? demanda-t-elle.

-Drago Malefoy, répondit-il.

-Je suis Nora Lithgow...

Drago nota qu'elle avait un petit accent australien, ce qui ne lui allait pas mal.

-Miss Granger vous la conduirez à la tour des Serdaigle, mais avant, quelques explications! dit Minerva, reprenant la parole. En tant que Préfets-en-chef, vous devrez vous assurer au bon fonctionnement de l'école. Les préfets représentent leur maison et vous représentez votre école. Vous partagerez un dortoir au deuxième étage.

Drago ravala sa grimace de dégoût, et ne fit qu'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête, Hermione faisant de même. 

-Voyons... dit McGonnagall. Je crois que c'est tout. La prochaine réunion sera dans deux semaines. Miss Granger, vous pouvez reconduire Miss Lithgow à son dortoir. Malefoy, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Le professeur de McGonnagall tourna les talons et partit d'un pas raide vers le fond de la grande salle, là où se trouvait là pièce dans laquelle Harry avait dû se rendre lorsque son nom était sortit de la coupe de feu, trois ans auparavant, pendant que Granger et la fameuse Nora sortait par la porte principale. Elle le conduisit dans un couloir que Drago n'avait jamais emprunté et s'arrêta devant le tableau d'une fontaine.

-Griffon! dit-elle, laissant le tableau s'ouvrirent, entrant dans la pièce.

-Évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter, marmonna Drago.

-Voici votre chambre Mr Malefoy, ainsi que celle de Miss Granger. Vous vous enragerez pour décider des appartements que vous prendrez! Sachez seulement que si vous invitez des amis... Le nombre est limité et il se pourrait que certain de puisse entrer, s'il y a trop de gens déjà présent!

-Comment ça, un nombre limité?

-Nous ne voulons pas de discorde dans cette école...

Drago roula des yeux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Une fois que McGonnagall fut partit, il sortit à son tour de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les cachots, ou plus précisément vers la salle commune des Serpentard, l'idée de passer sa soirée avec Granger ne lui plaisant guère. En chemin, il se perdit dans ses pensées, pensant à la nouvelle, Nora Lithgow. Cette fille avait un corps magnifique, des yeux pétillants de vie dans lesquels il n'aura pas été déplu de s'y perdre... En un mot, elle était totalement envoûtante! 

Il donna le mot de passe de sa salle des Serpentard, et entra dans la salle commune bondée de Serpentard. Il y passa un regard circulaire et remarqua que Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle se trouvait devant l'âtre de la cheminée, mais que Harry n'était pas présent parmi eux. Il adressa un bref signe de tête en guise de salutation aux cinq personnes, puis se dirigea vers son ancien dortoir. 

En y entrant, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il était totalement plongé dans l'obscurité, et que l'unique source de lumière était le mur qui avait été magiquement ensorceler pour créé une fenêtre, mais que les rideaux de celle-ci avaient été tirés. Le blond pu remarqué que le lit qui se trouvait près de cette fenêtre justement, celui de Harry, avait ses rideaux de tirés et qu'une faible lueur perçait en travers le tissu de velours vert jade. Il s'en approcha, puis après un moment d'hésitation ouvrit le rideau et fixa Harry qui était étendu dans son lit, sur le ventre quelques bougies flottants au-dessus de sa tête, le nez collé dans un cahier, une plume de d'aigle noir grattant les pages de parchemins écrivant dans une ancre émeraude. 

Apparemment, Harry ne semblait pas se soucier le moindre du monde de la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui, mais Drago aurait été prêt à parier qu'il avait sentit de qui il s'agissait...

-On se sent poète ce soir? dit Drago en réprimant un sourire

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? 

-Être le plus loin possible de la Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Bah, y'a ton lit... Enfin, celui de Blaise à côté, moi je suis occupé!

-Tu écris quoi là-dedans?

-Est-ce que c'est de tes affaires?

Drago haussa des épaules et fit mine de partir.

-_Accio!_ dit-il.

Le journal lui sauta aussitôt dans les mains.

-_HÉ!_ Crétin, rend-moi ce cahier! cria Harry, en se levant subitement de son lit.

-Jamais de la vie! Je veux lire d'abord! dit Drago en s'éloignant.

-Accio livre! s'écria Harry en pointant sa baguette dans le dos du blond.

Drago l'agrippa à deux mains et tenta de l'ouvrir en même temps pour pouvoir lire quelques passages.

Harry s'approcha de lui, et lui arracha littéralement le journal des mains.

-C'est personnel...

-Et alors?

-Ça veut dire pas touche!

Drago roula des yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Harry, boudeur.

-Pousse-toi un peu, tu prends de la place! grogna Potter, en s'étendant à la même place que quelques instants auparavant.

-Partage un peu, répliqua son ami en le poussant.

-C'est mon lit...

Drago ne répondit rien, les mains passées derrière la tête.

-Alors? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Alors quoi? répondit Harry, plus calme, ayant recommencé à écrire dans ce qui semblait être son journal intime.

-Sois pas idiot. La nouvelle!

-J'en ai rien à faire de la nouvelle!

-Ouais c'est ça. Et puis quoi encore?

-Je te dis que j'en ai rien à faire, c'est une fille voilà tout!

-Tu mens. Je sais bien à quoi tu pensais en la regardant tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, elle est canon, mais je te dis que j'en ai rien à faire! Elle ne m'intéresse pas, elle est a toi si tu veux!

Surprit, Drago leva un sourcil.

-Quoi, mais pourquoi?

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas voilà tout! Je ne cours pas après une fille qui n'a pas conscience de mon existence, ça ne m'intéresse pas de ressembler à une chatte en chaleur, comme tous les mecs du château!

Drago, la bouche ouverte, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais un rire vint l'en empêcher.

-Ah, je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas te faire Miss Lithgow, dit-il les yeux brillants de malice.

-Ah ouais, et pourquoi d'après toi? demanda son ami, dans un grognement exaspéré.

-Tu sais que contre moi, tu n'as aucune chance!

-Pfff, t'es qu'un demeuré Drago!

-Hahaha! J'avais raison en plus!

-Raison sur quoi? Non mais, tu vas arrêter de jouer à Mr-Mystère? Ça l'énerve à la fin tes apparences de Weasel...

-Mais ce n'est plus un mystère maintenant. Je sais que tu me laisses Lithgow parce que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi!

-Mais bien sûr... Bon maintenant fait moi plaisir et va fantasmé sur cette idée dans un autre lit! Comme dans celui de Granger dans ta luxueuse chambre!

Drago roula des yeux.

-Ah je t'en prie. Quand va-tu enfin avouer que tu fantasmes sur la Sang-de-Bourbe? Ça devient lassant à la fin!

-Moi et la Sang-de-Bourbe? Pfff jamais!

-Je suis certain que tu as écris des trucs sur elle dans ton journal.

-Si c'est le cas, tu ne le sauras jamais!

-Que tu crois!

-Ce que j'affirme!

Il y eut un nouveau silence, un peu plus long, entrecoupé du grattement de la plume de Harry sur le parchemin de son journal.

-Arrête de fixer mon cul Drago, j'vais avoir des soupçons sur toi! dit Harry en regardant Drago du coin de l'oeil et qui voyait que le blond le fixait. 

-T'es con. Je réfléchissais. Et ton derrière n'intéresse personne d'autre que toi.

-Eh que bon nombre de fille qui ont eut l'occasion d'entrer en ma compagnie dans la salle sur demande!

-Quelle modestie!

-Je ne me suis pas vanté à ce que je sache...

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dommage que McGonnagall ait demandé à Granger pour reconduire Lithgow à son dortoir. Je l'aurais bien fait...

-Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle te laisse l'approcher...

-Quel humour. Tu apprendras qu'elle me lorgnait lorsque nous nous sommes présentés.

-Quelle modestie! le railla Harry.

-Je ne me moquerais pas à ta place. Elle semble bien plus intéressée par moi que par toi.

-Imbécile, tu es le seul à l'avoir vu personnellement si on ne compte pas Granger!

-Imbécile ou pas, j'ai quand même une longueur d'avance sur le type aux cheveux noirs très flou de la table du fond!

-Le type aux cheveux noirs te répète qu'il ne veut rien savoir de la fille...

-Le type aux cheveux noir ne veut pas parce qu'il n'a aucune chance contre moi!

-Mais tu vas arrêter? Si tu la veux tant que cela! Va-y, va lui courir après! Moi j'ai mieux à faire que de faire le chien qui veut son os!

-Séduire Granger par exemple.

-Peut-être... Ça m'en ferait une de plus qui croit pouvoir me résister, à afficher sur mon tableau de chasse!

Drago poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu es prêt à coucher avec Granger simplement pour la mettre sur ta liste, et pas avec la nouvelle? Explique-toi.

-Granger je connais son caractère de petite fille à sa môman! Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore vierge, et ce serait trop marrant de l'avoir!

Harry fixa son ami.

-Quant à la nouvelle... Je ne connais rien d'elle, et ça m'intéresse pas de me prendre une claque comme avec Weasley!

Le blond pouffa de rire.

-J'y crois pas! Harry Potter qui a peur de se prendre une claque par une fille!

-Oh détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas la claque qui me fait peur, loin de là... En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment de la frousse, mais le manque de motivation que ce soit une nouvelle...

-Justement, tu n'y penses pas! Une petite nouvelle toute fraîche pour faire changement des autres filles et qui n'a jamais entendue parler de notre réputation. Une occasion en or de lui faire connaître Poudlard.

Le Serpentard se leva de son siège.

-Ah, si tu avais vu ses yeux pairs, son piercing dans le sourcil, ses lèvres pleines et roses et sa silhouette de rêve tu changerais bien vite d'idée!

-C'est ça... Mais je ne les pas vu, et donc je ne change pas d'avis! Ça te dérangerais maintenant de changer de sujet mon vieux?

-Avoue que tu as peur Potter!

-Peuh... Je n'ai rien à avouer!

-Tu ne pourrais pas l'avoir, pas contre moi!

Harry se leva soudainement de son lit, hors de lui.

-Ah, ouais, tu veux parier? siffla-t-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà le chapitre suivant ;)

@llez A plus tous!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

_Laika&Fleur!_


	3. Chapitre3

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**__**

**LOU4 :** Ouais on sait lol! Menfin, c'est ce qui fera l'intrigue de cette histoire ;) Allez, @+ et merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture...

**Fanny Radcliffe :** Hé, la ptite nouvelle pourtant, c'est sur elle que va tourner toute l'histoire ma chère! Pour Hermione... Non, Harry ne l'aime pas! Harry est comme Drago, un Serpentard jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme!

**lizzie****:** Oh, on a jamais dit que tout ce que Rowling à écrit c'était pas bon, la plupart de ce qui est arrivé dans les livres, est arrivé ici aussi, mais avec quelques modifications! 

**white**** wolf(ou nono plutot) (nonosamuse@hotmail.com) **** :** Là... Y'a pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus! On va la finir coûte que coûte cette fic :P Allez, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

**véga**** (july.vandewyn@wanadoo.fr) :** Ah, on ne révèle pas le gagnant tout de suite :P Parce que de toute façon, avec nous deux, ça ce peut vraiment que ça change en cours de route, c'est typique lol! Menfin, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

**__**

**_La séduction en 101 leçon !_**

**_Chapitre3_**

-Ah, ouais, tu veux parier? siffla-t-il.

Drago se leva à son tour, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Un pari, avec toi? demanda-t-il.

-Non, avec un de ces imbéciles de Poufsouffle sans cervelle! répliqua Harry avec froideur.

-Ce serait sur quoi ton pari? continua Drago, sans se soucier de son intervention.

-Que je peux aussi bien avoir cette fille que toi!

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça?

-Tu as peur peut-être?

Drago éclata de rire.

-Je suis d'accord pour le pari, dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-L'enjeu si tu perds... commença-t-il, laissant un suspense dans sa phrase. Tu devras te taper Parkinson!

-QUOI? hurla Drago. C'est dégueulasse Potter!

-Tu es moins sûr de toi tout à coup?

-Très drôle. Si je perds et que je dois coucher avec Parkinson, ta sentence doit être égale non?

-Exact, alors tu n'as qu'à décider! Rancunier comme tu l'es, tu vas dire que ce que je propose n'est pas équitable!

-Je n'ai qu'à équilibrer moi-même la balance!

Il se remit à faire les cents pas en marmonnant. Soudain, il eut un sourire diabolique.

-Explique ma sentence, se contenta de dire Harry.

-Tu devras aller t'excuser publiquement à Weasley pour l'an dernier.

-Ouh! Tu y vas fort, mon orgueil va être froissé pour un bon moment!

-Ce n'est pas tout! dit Drago en riant sous cape.

-Continue. Au point où je vais en être, si je perds, aussi bien me tuer tout de suite après! 

-Si tu perds, en plus de devoir t'excuser, tu devras te taper Granger!

-QUOI ?

Drago eut un sourire froid.

-Si ce que tu affirmes depuis des années est vrai, que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, tu n'auras aucun scrupule à le faire Potter!

-T'es complètement cinglé! Je NE me taperais PAS une autre GRYFFONDOR!

-Aurait-on peur de perdre?

-Non, mais on ne sait jamais! Je ne vais pas dans les rayons Sang-de-Bourbe pour m'approvisionner!

-C'est ça ou rien! dit le blond en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air satisfait.

-Pfff, t'es qu'un pauvre type! siffla Harry en retournant se coucher sur son lit.

Il déchira une feuille de son cahier qu'il referma pour avoir un appuie, puis trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se remit à écrire.

-Trouillard, lâcha Drago.

Harry eut un sourire sardonique et continua à écrire sans lever les yeux sur son ami.

-De toute façon, ça m'arrange bien. Me faire Parkinson, très peu pour moi!

-J'accepte Malefoy, dit Harry, parlant enfin.

-Accepter quoi? dit celui-ci, naïvement.

-D'aller dîner avec toi pauvre imbécile! Le pari bien sûr...

Drago se leva et lui serra la main.

-Prépare ton lit pour Granger, dit-il.

-Et toi ton horaire de la nuit pour la belle tête de bouledogue! 

-Rêves pas trop.

-Oh mais je ne rêve pas, je ne fais que voire la pure vérité!

-Ouais c'est ça. Tu parlera moins après avoir perdu!

-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion petit blond!

-Je ne suis pas petit!

-Plus que moi!

-Je t'emmerde Potter, dit Drago, rageur.

-Parce que j'ai presque une tête de plus que toi?

-Parce que t'es con.

-Et toi tu ne l'es pas?

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers son ancien lit. Harry se rassit calmement sur son lit en baillant, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, la tête sur son oreiller. Drago, quant à lui, semblait chercher quelque chose; il était en train de soulever le matelas et passait sa main en-dessous.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches putain Dray? grogna Harry les yeux fermés

-Ça me regarde.

-Y'a plus rien à toi dans cette chambre. Le peu qui restait, je l'ai fait apporter dans ta chambre par un de ces stupides elfes de maison!

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder sous son oreiller.

-Oh, et y'a aussi Blaise qui est partit avec une sorte de petite carnet noir qui se trouvait sous ton lit tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait dans la salle commune!

Le blond bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et poussa un juron. Harry ricana et se retourna dans son lit pour lui tourner dos.

-On se revoit demain, lança Drago avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

***

La grande salle était bondée en ce lundi matin. Les conversations à la table des Serpentard étaient plutôt animées, mais il y manquait toujours Harry et Blaise qui étaient à la salle commune. Normalement, Drago aurait dû lui aussi être en retard, mais compte tenu de son poste de Préfet-en-Chef il se devait de se comporter comme le petit garçon modèle de l'école. La première semaine de la rentrée du moins... 

Drago écoutait d'une oreille Pansy qui faisait une imitation plutôt réussie de sa mère en train de la sermonner. Il était bien plus occupé à faire un plan pour pouvoir approcher Lithgow sans l'effrayer.

Oh oui, ce pari n'allait pas être des plus faciles. Les Serdaigle étaient reconnues pour savoir entretenir les rumeurs. La nouvelle aurait bientôt vent de la réputation de Drago et de Harry. Le blond remarqua que celui-ci venait de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle en face de lui, mais qu'il ne lui avait pas jeté un regard, occupé à échanger quelques mots à voix basse avec Zabini. Toutefois, Malefoy nota que Potter ne semblait pas tout à fait là; il jetait des regards frénétiques derrière l'épaule de Drago, regardant de l'autre côté de la salle. Malefoy fronça des sourcils mais s'efforça de prendre un ton naturel.

-Alors Potter, bien dormi?

-Ouais... Non Blaise, je ne te conseil pas de faire cette feinte si deux cognards te sont envoyés en même temps!

Rassuré que son ami ne complotait pas sur Lithgow avec Zabini, Drago finit son verre de jus de citrouille tranquillement. Harry se servit quelques pancakes tout en écoutant Blaise. Si bien sûr il l'écoutait, puisque son attention et son regard étaient braqués sur le dos d'une personne particulière... Malefoy se leva en annonçant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose à son dortoir.

-Je vous rejoins en potions, dit-il à Blaise et Harry.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se replongea dans ses pensées.

***

Drago se maudissait depuis la veille. Laisser son journal traîner, quel imbécile ! Et Blaise qui lui faisait du chantage, tout ça parce qu'il avait mit la main sur un paquet de parchemins reliés de cuir noir. Une chance que Drago avait ensorcelé son journal et que Zabini n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de pouvoir le lire. Il devrait le reprendre au plus vite.

Le blond soupira et arriva devant le tableau de la fontaine.

-Griffon, dit-il en retenant une grimace de dégoût.

Il entra dans la chambre vide et se dirigea automatiquement vers la pièce du fond : sa chambre. C'était une très belle pièce meublé et décoré pour un Serpentard. Même si l'idée de devoir partager ses appartements avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ne lui plaisait pas, Drago devait admettre que sa chambre était luxueuse et très confortable.

Il contourna son lit a baldaquin et prit son manuel de potions qui traînait sur sa table de travail. Rogue n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il arrive sans son matériel le premier jour d'école. Drago sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Granger.

-Bonjour, dit la préfète en s'attachant les cheveux.

Malefoy, sidéré, préféra ne pas répondre. La Gryffondor poussa un gros soupir et se croisa les bras.

-Écoute, comme nous devons partager cette chambre durant toute l'année, je me suis dis qu'il faudrait essayer de mieux se connaître.

Il failli éclater de rire.

-Je sais que ça peux te paraître fou mais...

-J'ai rien à te dire Granger.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bonne journée !

Écœuré, Drago sortit de la chambre en quatrième vitesse. Pas question que cette Sang-de-Bourbe lui impose des règlements stupides. Apprendre à mieux se connaître, après six années de pur haine? Quelle idée stupide!

Drago secoua la tête et continua à marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il atteint vite le hall d'entrée et il était en train de descendre l'escalier lorsqu'il l'a vit. Nora montait tranquillement les marches, en regardant autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, il lui fit un petit signe de tête et continua son chemin.

Leçon #1 

**Les femmes détestent être bousculées. Prenez votre temps.**

Satisfait, il se rendit dans les cachots pour son premier cours de potions.

***

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves dans les couloirs, la plupart étant déjà dans leur classe. Harry était adossé dans un coin de mur, à l'angle du corridor de métamorphose et de sorts et enchantements. Il regardait un groupe de jeune fille qui étaient à Serdaigle un peu plus loin, les fixant par-dessus ses lunettes à monture carrée et argenté, guettant chacun de leurs mouvements, un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de séducteur aux lèvres. Voyant qu'enfin elles se séparaient, il attendit encore quelques instants en fixant les aiguilles de sa montre, puis s'engagea dans le couloir. Faisant mine de ne pas regarder où il allait, la collision fut inévitable. Quelques flacons d'encre volèrent en éclat par terre, tachant le sol antique d'une énorme flaque noir. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, accompagné d'un « _aïe!_ ». Harry baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille qu'il venait de _bousculer_ et un air désolé se peignit sur son visage. 

-Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu! dit-il en tendant la main pour aider la dénommé Nora à se relever.

Celle-ci accepta volontiers cette main, et se remit gracieusement sur ses pieds. 

-C'est pas grave.

Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un petit sourire cherchant à identifier le visage du jeune homme, ce qui lui donna une expression un peu enfantine et à croquer selon Potter.

-Harry Potter

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même!

Le timbre de la cloche se fit entendre et on entendit les portes en chêne de classe se refermer. Harry se pencha et ramassa les manuels que Nora avait laissés tomber au sol et qui, miraculeusement, avaient échappés au déluge d'encre. 

-Je crois que tu devrais aller en cours. Surtout pour ta première journée! déclara Harry, avec un petit sourire. 

-Tu as s'en doute raison, à un de ces jours!

La jeune fille partit en courant dans le couloir, puis elle disparut dans un tournant, laissant Harry sur place. 

-Un ange... murmura celui-ci, avant de se diriger à son tour vers son cours de potions. 

**Leçon #2**

**Prendre son temps est primordial, mais faire savoir que l'on existe l'est encore plus!**

Il lui avait fallut près de dix minutes pour arriver devant la porte du local de potions. Harry cogna à la porte, attendant la réponse du maître des potions.

-L'année commence mal Potter, fut le seul commentaire de Severus Rogue.

Une exclamation étouffée venant de Ronald Weasley se fit entendre. Le Gryffondor avait toujours été outré de voir à quel point Rogue favorisait les élèves de sa maison.

-Un commentaire Weasley? dit le professeur.

-Non monsieur, grommela le rouquin en se penchant pour prendre des notes.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago qui lui avait réservé une place.

-Qu'est-ce qui est à l'honneur au cours aujourd'hui? demanda Harry en déballant son matériel de potions sans adresser le moindre regard à quiconque.

Rogue écrivait inlassablement au tableau et seul le grattement des plumes se faisait entendre dans la classe. Severus ne dit rien en entendant Harry chuchoter, mais lorsque Longdubat toussa bruyamment, dix point furent retirés aux Gryffondor.

-Emprisonnement de la joie, répondit Drago sans lever la tête de son parchemin.

-Pfff... Encore une des potions que nous avons faites en troisième année pour emmerder les Gryffondor! Il pourrait pas changer de sujet lui? grommela Potter à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu.

-Arrête de te plaindre comme un gamin. On croirait entendre un Serdaigle mécontent.

À cette pensée, Drago ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Un Serdaigle, ou plutôt une Serdaigle qui mangerait bientôt dans sa main.

-Et toi tu as l'air d'un de ces imbéciles de Poufsouffle avec ton sourit béat qui te traverse la figure! 

Harry se mit à écrire ses notes, étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé et que la fine et pratiquement illisible -puisqu'elle était assez petite- écriture de Rogue avait déjà prit la moitié du tableau. Il réajusta ses lunettes, soupira et se mit au travail.

« _Un imbécile de Poufsouffle avec un sourire béat_ » pensa Drago, plus amusé que jamais. _S'il s'avait, oh oui, s'il savait!_

-Mr Potter...

Harry releva brutalement la tête.

-Oui?

-Que font une pousse de muguet blanc mélangée à une fine poudre de cafard des bois lorsqu'ils sont tous deux chauffés à ébullition dans un mélange d'asphodèle et d'une préparation qui servirait normalement à la réalisation du polynectar?

Harry sourit. Trop facile cette question! 

-Si votre mélange fait référence à la potion que nous allons préparer, eh bien ce n'est que la base de la mixture! Dans un autre cas, si les dosages ne sont pas préparés et ajoutés comme il se doit, cela donne effet à un puisant poison mortel!

-Excellent, 10 points pour Serpentard. Vous feriez mieux de prendre exemple sur eux Londubat.

Harry décocha un sourire froid et mauvais à Neville qui gémit, un frisson parcourant son petit corps grassouillet. Le Gryffondor abaissa aussitôt les yeux sur le sol, retournant tout tremblant à sa potion.

-Lamentable! siffla à voix baisse Potter.

-Tu voudrais bien arrêter de murmurer comme ça? dit Drago calmement.

-Je te dérange peut-être? Je peux très bien aller m'asseoir dans le corridor si ça fait l'affaire de monsieur!

-Si ça te fais arrêter de parler alors...

-Ta gueule Malefoy, je fais ce que je veux!

-Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, je vous prierais de vous taire! tonna Rogue, étonnant tout le monde.

Il était très rare qu'il élevait la voix à l'endroit des élèves de sa propre maison. Drago jugea préférable de se taire et continua à prendre des notes en silence. Harry râla un peu et finit par sortir sa baguette, ensorcelant sa plume pour qu'elle prenne les notes à sa place.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombres, Londubat ayant cassé uniquement deux fioles. Les élèves furent heureux de sortir des cachots pour se rendre à leur prochain cours qui commençait dans une quinzaine de minutes. Harry, qui marchait à l'écart de la bande, cherchait visiblement quelqu'un, son regard ne restant pas en place, fouillant frénétiquement dans la foule. Drago se rendit compte de l'attitude de son ami mais ne passa aucun commentaire, sachant déjà ce qu'il cherchait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, cette conduite le faisait enrager. S'il pensait gagner la confiance de Lithgow en lui sortant le jeu du mauvais garçon séducteur...

Soudain, Potter sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, puisqu'il ralentit le pas, un sourire étrange passant sur son visage. 

-Eh Blaise! lança-t-il. Garde-moi ça! 

Il lança son sac au Serpentard et bouscula par la suite un groupe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année pour se diriger d'un pas plutôt vif vers le fond du couloir, où visiblement Nora venait de tourner à l'intersection. Il rejoint facilement l'adolescente qui semblait complètement perdue et s'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir en regardant autour d'elle, l'air embêté.

-Besoin d'aide Miss? demanda-t-il, d'une voix plutôt craquante. 

Nora se retourna et tomba face à face avec Harry, qui la fixait avec un air moqueur. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant enfin une personne qu'elle « connaissait ».

-Eh bien, ce ne serait pas de refus, avoua-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Tu as quoi comme cours? demanda aimablement Harry.

-Divination je crois. Je me demande bien où ça se trouve!

-Viens, je vais t'y accompagner. Tu ne trouveras jamais seule dans ce labyrinthe! dit Harry, lui présentant le bras qu'elle prit avec joie.

Tous deux firent demi-tour pour aller emprunter les escaliers et atteindre la tour d'astronomie. Nora, fidèle à elle-même, ouvrait grand les yeux en posant son regard sur les nombreuses statues magiques et armures qui semblaient murmurer sur son passage.

-Poudlard est définitivement plus magistrale que ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit-elle sérieusement.

-C'est un très beau château en effet... accorda Potter avec un hochement de tête.

Ils croisèrent bon nombre d'élèves qui se rendaient à leur cours et Harry pu même entrevoir Pansy Parkinson qui les fixaient. Harry lui fit un signe de la main en agitant les doigts et disparut dans un couloir qui menait aux escaliers.

-Tu la connais? lui demanda la Serdaigle.

-Hum, ouais. Elle est dans ma maison mais elle ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement! Pas la fille la plus super je dois dire, un tantinet jalouse. Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, évite-la!

Nora eu un petit sourire et rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux prune derrière son épaule.

-Je m'en souviendrais!

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis?

**Leçon #3**

**Si l'on veut être respecté, respectez son prochain! Truc de séduction : L'amitié est toujours la clé avant l'amour; y aller méthodiquement.**

-Hum, pas tellement, répondit-elle franchement en jouant nerveusement avec un collier. Les autres me trouvent _bizarre_.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Peut-être parce que je suis différente.

-Chaque être est différent sur cette terre et ceux qui ne prennent pas le temps de te voir manque quelque chose!

Nora ne cessa pas de marcher mais elle détailla Harry du regard, soucieuse.

-Il y a un problème? demanda celui-ci.

-Non, je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu prenais la peine de m'indiquer le chemin comme ça...

-Parce que mon prochain cours est terriblement ennuyant et que je vais sécher, donc j'ai juste ça à faire!

La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement, et Harry eut un petit rire.

-Non je rigole, c'est parce que moi-même je n'avais pas pu trouver cette tour seul la première fois! C'est un espèce de tableau d'un chevalier fou qui m'avait indiqué le chemin...

Nora eu un gloussement et poussa un soupir.

-C'est exactement comme à mon ancienne école... dit-elle avec une lueur de nostalgie dans le regard.

Avant que Harry puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle pointa un petit escalier.

-C'est ici?

Harry regarda l'échelle en question et sourit.

-En effet...

Il dénoua son bras d'autour du sien...

-Bon cours!

Puis avec un dernier sourire espiègle, il tourna les talons, marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir et lorsqu'il fut hors de la vue de Nora, il se mit à courir. Il était extrêmement en retard pour le cours de Soin au Créatures Magique... Nora, qui était restée au bas de l'échelle et l'avait regardé partir, eu un petit sourire et monta les marches qui menaient à son cours.

***

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur, un quart d'heure c'était déjà écoulé depuis le début du cours. Harry fut frappé de plein fouet par les chauds rayons du soleil qui vinrent aussitôt lui agresser la vue, intensifié par les verres de ses lunettes. Potter plissa un instant les yeux, puis avec un sourire, se dirigea lentement vers le groupe de septième année de Serpentard et Gryffondor qui était attroupé en deux clans séparés, près de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Rubeus Hagrid leur enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques, l'un des cours les plus ennuyants du monde, sauf bien sûre histoire de la magie. Le demi-géant adorait les animaux, ça se voyait, mais il était incapable de faire fonctionner une classe sans qu'un élève se blesse. Ces cours n'étaient pas toujours roses, surtout lorsqu'il amenait des créatures très dangereuses... Tout en s'approchant, Harry se demanda quel allait être son nouveau « toutou ».

-Tiens, bien le bonjour Harry, content de voir que tu vas bien et que tu es pu venir au cours! s'écria joyeusement Hagrid.

-Potter, siffla celui-ci dans un murmure inaudible. Potter...

-Allez, viens t'asseoir. Je m'apprêtais à montrer une nouvelle créature...

Harry jeta son sac contre l'arbre qui se trouvait à proximité du groupe, et si assied calmement. Hagrid siffla et un chien accouru à côté de lui. Un chien? En fait non, ça ressemblait beaucoup à un terrier.

-Voici un Crup! dit Hagrid fièrement alors que la "chose" aboyait.

-Pfff... Encore un animal débile! marmonna Harry, qui était assis derrière tous les autres.

-Le Crup est un animal très affectueux qui aime beaucoup la présence humaine, surtout sorcière. C'est une sorte de chien qui a été conçue magiquement. Il faut se méfier de sa queue pointue et tranchante qui peut vous entailler l'abdomen dans le temps de le dire.

La première rangée d'élèves recula prudemment.

-C'est aussi un charognard, termina Hagrid.

Les élèves téméraires qui voulaient encore s'approcher de l'animal virent leur courage vaciller comme une flamme.

-Sympa, enfin quelque chose pour se débarrasser de la racaille Weasel en faisant passer sa pour un accident...

Harry qui se trouvait tout près de Drago et Blaise, se retourna vers eux.

-Quand le prochain anniversaire de Weasley?

Blaise ricana et regarda le Gryffondor avec un sourire pas très rassurant sur le visage. Harry bailla avec effronterie, et croisa les bras derrières sa tête, s'adossant plus confortablement contre le tronc du saule pleureur sous lequel il était assis. Le cours fut un véritable échec, personne ne voulant toucher au Crup. La créature réussit à semer la panique lorsque Blaise approcha sa main et que les dents pointues du canin se refermèrent à un millimètre, dans un claquement sec.

« T'as bien fais devoir devenir gaucher mon petit Blaise! » avait déclaré moqueusement Harry.

Le cours s'était donc terminé plus tôt que prévu et chacun avait une heure et demie de libre avant le prochain cours en après-midi.

Harry était assis sur une rampe d'escalier, adosser contre une grande colonne de marbre, ses jambes battant le vide. Il était seul, Blaise était partit on ne sait où avec Drago et le reste des moutons qui formaient leur bande. Il faillit tomber lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans son dos.

-On sèche les cours?

Il tourna vivement la tête, pour regarder derrière son épaule et fut rassuré en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Nora.

-En fait j'ai quelques heures avant mes prochains cours... Il y a eut un incident avec notre groupe et le prof a été traumatisé, il nous a donc donné congé!

-Hum, chanceux, dit Nora en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Tu as quoi comme cours prochainement? demanda Harry.

-Aucune idée!

-Ça n'aide pas vraiment... 

-Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rester enfermée dans une classe alors qu'il fait si beau dehors, soupira-t-elle avec un air rêveur.

-Tu veux sécher avec moi? demanda moqueusement le Serpentard, en se tassant un peu vers la droite pour lui laisser un peu de placer, pour s'adosser contre la colonne de marbre.

-Je ne sèche pas! s'indigna Nora.

-Bon et bien... Je pourrais te faire visiter l'école! On ne peut pas dire systématiquement que c'est séché... J'aide plutôt mes congénères! Mais il y a aussi le parc à voir de fond en comble...

Elle le regarda en levant un sourcil et Harry remarqua l'anneau argenté qui y reposait.

-Hum, c'est d'accord, finit-elle par dire en se laissant tomber en bas de la rampe.

Harry se laissa tomber lui aussi à côté d'elle, avec un sourire. 

-Tu veux commencer pas où? 

Il regard sa montre.

-Moi je propose de tout d'abord de manger!

-Manger peut attendre. À moins que tu ne sois en train de mourir de faim?

Elle eut un petit sourire et se mit à descendre l'escalier.

-Ça ira... Je ne suis pas un estomac sur patte !

Nora sourit en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son front.

**Leçon #4**

**L'amitié est une chose qui s'apprend, la complicité est la deuxième phase d'une relation amicale!**

-On y va?

-Avec joie Milady! se moqua Harry, en lui emboîtant le pas dans l'escalier.

Nora esquissa un petit pas de danse devant la porte et l'ouvrit toute grande, se régalant des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Harry et elle sortir dans le parc, tout en bavardant, marchant côté à côte, comme de vieux amis, ou des inconnus devenant plus proche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà, on espère que vous avez apprécier! C'était le chapitre 3 (Non... Pour vrai?) lol Menfin, aller, à la prochaine!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!_**


	4. Chapitre4

**Disclamer**** :** L'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, tous est à J.K Rowling. Nous n'avons que des droits sur l'intrigue de cette histoire, et ne tirons aucun profit à écrire. Bonne lecture!

**__**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**white wolf (nonosamuse@hotmail.com) **: Hum... Quand je (Laika) parlais de n'importe quoi... C'était _pas _n'importe quoi! Heu, je suis plus très compréhensive? lol! Non, sincèrement, on te remercie pour ta review! T'as bien raison, c'était court, mais directe, et la voici la suite ^^! @+ et bonne lecture :p

**blurp3 :** Ouais, on s'excuse pour la mise en page, mais Laika (moi), a _ENCORE_ une fois oublié d'enregistré le chapitre comme il fallait, et par conséquent, ça déstabilise toute la belle mise en page qui est supposé être! Mais bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus...

**ninou**** :** Ouais, on est sincèrement désolé! Mais comme je les dis à blurp3, j'ai oublié d'enregistrer sur word comme il fallait, ce qui fait que la mise en page ne s'affiche pas comme il faut! Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! 

**myncat : **Héhé, court, mais directeur ta review! La voici la suite! Merci bien et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Lisandra : **Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review! Pour ce qui est du « côté Serpentard » comme tu parlais, c'est vrai qu'on a voulu faire changement de notre ancienne fic, et par conséquent, on a fait un Univers Alternatif... Ce qui fait qu'on voir Harry du côté « Serpentardesque » avec son meilleur ami Drago, tandis que Weasel (je l'aime VRAIMENT pas, désolé...) est encore à Gryffondor! Ce qui fait qu'on doit nécessairement voir du côté Serpentard, puisque les deux personnages principaux sont dans cet maison! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**akashana :** Hum... Là y'a un truc qui va falloir que tu nous expliques... Un journal tu dis? Harry, d'accord en tient un, mais pour ce qui est de Drago, il n'a jamais été mention de journal... Il faudra que tu nous expliques! Mais bon, on est bien contente que tous cela te plaise! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

**MissTick :** Bijour ma grande! Trois review? Hum... Oké, j'vais tenter d'y répondre! Bon, quand tu parles de l'autre histoire, c'était bien de Harry Potter et les cinq dons, non? Sûrement... Héhéhé, le fameux Wynzer Deryam! J'ai pas tout compris de cette histoire, mais je sais le principale, et aussi que je t'ai vendu Fleur (oups... Je suis mieux de pas traîner dans le coin pour le moment! Tu aimes Nora? Nous on la trouve bien sympathique :P Oh et, oui, c'est nous qui invente les leçons à 100% sans aucun plagiat, et... Juste un avertissement, elles peuvent contenir des traces d'arachides! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine!

_Laika&Fleur!_

**__**

**_La séduction en 101 leçons!_**

**_Chapitre4 :_**

**__**

-Bonjour! Tu vas bien?

Non, trop ordinaire.

-Salut! Pas trop dur l'école?

Quoi? Non, tu ne vas pas la bassiner sur l'école Drago! Ressaisie-toi, Harry a une longueur d'avance sur toi!

Drago prit une grande inspiration et se passa la main dans les cheveux. En sortant de la Grande salle, il avait aperçu Harry et Nora qui discutaient dehors, proche du lac. Il avait alors comprit une chose : 

Potter voulait absolument gagner ce pari et il allait tout faire pour. La solution avait paru évidente pour le blond : il allait devoir se lier d'amitié avec Nora au plus vite, sinon elle finirait par l'oublier.

Pour le moment, il savait que Lithgow se trouva dehors, encore, et qu'elle était seule. Drago hésitait encore sur le moyen de l'aborder... Trop ordinaire ne ferait que l'éloigner encore plus de sa proie, tandis que trop excentrique l'effrayerait probablement! Mais comment diable Potter avait-il fait pour l'aborder et passer une après-midi complètement avec cette fille? Bon d'accord... Il l'avait aidé à trouver le chemin dans l'école... Et puis après? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait... Non. Il allait foncer tête baissée et tant pis pour les conséquences ! Ce n'était qu'un pari après tout...

Drago prit une grande inspiration et poussa les portes principales, se retrouvant dans le parc de Poudlard, baigné de la lueur orangé du soleil couchant. Nora était assise sur un petit banc, immobile. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents.

-Salut !

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, et le fixa quelques instants, avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

-T'es le Préfet-en-Chef de l'école, Drago c'est ça? 

-Quelle mémoire! dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Je peux m'asseoir?

-Fais à ta guise! répondit la jeune fille en se décalant légèrement vers la droite, pour lui laisser de la place.

-Tu aimes la photographie? demanda Drago en pointant l'appareil qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-Assez oui, j'ai commencé il y a quelques années à photographié quelques couchés et levés de soleil, puis ma passion a fini par se développer et je me suis lancé dans la photographie! Il faut dire qu'en Australie il y a beaucoup de paysage magnifique... 

-C'est comment là-bas, je veux dire... Est-ce que tu aimais ça? demanda le Serpentard.

-Disons que je n'ai jamais vraiment le temps de rester au même endroit. Mon père e fait souvent muter, mais l'Australie a été l'endroit où j'ai vécu le plus longtemps... Vraiment, c'est un pays divin, des animaux fabuleux, des paysages à couper le souffle, des gens sympathiques... J'ai vécu pendant prêt de cinq ans sur le bord de l'océan, dans un petit bungalow, avec mes parents... Je suis fille unique donc ça l'explique pourquoi je ne me lié jamais d'amitié vite avec quelqu'un, et quand c'est fait, la plupart du temps je dois repartir! 

Elle marqua une pause et regarda l'horizon.

-Cet endroit me manque, certes, mais j'aime bien la Grande-Bretagne! Ça fait tout un changement de température par contre... fit-elle remarqué avec un sourire moqueur. 

Un silence serein s'installa entre eux deux, aucun de brisant ce paisible instant respectueux. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, Nora se leva et regarda Drago.

-Je suis désolé... Mais je dois rentrer, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire! Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir Drago...

Avec un dernier sourire qui Drago était sûr, aurait pu le faire s'évanouir s'il n'avait pas eu le contrôle de ses émotions, elle partit d'un pas calme vers le château.  

-Tu dois partir? dit Drago en levant les yeux vers elle. J'espère que tu vas revenir cette fois...

L'entendant, elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, puis reprit sa marche. Le Serpentard la regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers le lac qu'il regarda durant de longues minutes.

[...]

Harry marchait en direction d'un couloir précis, celui du dortoir des Préfet-en-Chef, cet éternel sourire « _Serpentardesque_ » flottant sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau précis et murmura le mot de passe que Drago lui avait refiler, puis entra après que le passage se soit dévoiler. 

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

Il se retourna et regarda Hermione Granger qui le fixait, une pile de livres dans les bras.

-Toujours à traîner avec tes bouquins Granger? s'écria Harry, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur froide. Quoique... Il y a des filles qui se cachent derrière la mode et leur maquillage, toi c'est derrière des lignes, toujours aussi pitoyable!

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire alors... dit la jeune fille en tournant les talons.

-Alors tu peux foutre le camp avec joie! J'ai mieux à faire... déclara la Serpentard, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Étonnamment, Hermione laissa tomber ses livres sur une table et se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

-T'en a pas marre d'être toujours aussi agressif?

-T'en a pas marre de faire toujours la morale? répliqua Harry, d'une voix singulièrement aigue et efféminée.

-T'en a pas marre d'être aussi gamin? répliqua-t-elle.

Elle prit un air supérieur et une voix grave.

-Oh, regardez-moi, je suis le type le plus macho du collège. Venez vous envoyez en l'air avec moi!

-Va te faire foutre Granger! 

Puis Harry reprit son air froid.

-Quoique, faut pas oublier qui a Drago aussi!

-Comme si ça changeait réellement quelque chose qu'il soit l ! dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé des autres, sauf s'il s'agissait de toi-même !

Harry ricana, pourtant une lueur de colère dardait ses yeux.

-Parce que j'ai appris qu'on ne peut jamais compté mieux que sur soi-même! Mais de toute façon Granger, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je ne me sois jamais préoccupé du petit bonheur des autres? Ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui parce que tu me fais un petit discours, et je ne changerai certainement pas pour une Sang-de-Bourbe!

-Mais ouvre-toi les yeux! Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge, les sorciers venant des familles moldus ont su largement prouver leur valeur!

-Parce que toi tu as une valeur? 

Hermione soupira, voyant que cette conversation ne menait à rien de bon.

-Tout le monde en a une.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça venant de ta part! Je doute qu'un de tes bouquins puisse t'enseigner ça!

-Oh et puis, va jouer ailleurs Potter. On arrivera à rien avec ton cas!

-Je t'ai rien demandé Granger, ce n'est pas toi qui vas me faire déguerpir, j'attends quelqu'un!

-Attend-le dehors!

-Si je te dérange à ce point Granger, alors c'est toi qui vas aller faire mumuse dans le couloir!

Visiblement énervée, celle-ci se mordit la lèvre et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour faire ses devoirs. Harry la fixa pendant quelques minutes, puis reprit.

-Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça! Rester avec moi, alors que tu ne me veux pas dans la même pièce que toi!

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Potter. Je sais que tu ne vas rien me faire.

-Tu as raison, je viens de me laver les mains...

Pour toute réponse, elle poussa un grognement et se força à rester concentrée. Harry ricana, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, laissant son regard émeraude divaguer sur la gracieuse silhouette de la jeune fille, la taillant par-dessus ses lunettes aux montures carrées. Sentant un regard posé sur elle, Hermione leva la tête et croisa le regard de Harry qui la fixait, son éternel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? dit-elle abruptement.

-Bah... Je te détaillais! avoua-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose le plus simple du monde.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, croisant ses bras derrières sa tête. La Gryffondor, n'ayant toujours pas bougée, plongea littéralement sur ses devoirs, les joues légèrement plus rouges qu'à l'habitude. À sa grande horreur, Harry sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il ricana légèrement, mais moins méchamment qu'à l'habitude.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça, ça m'empêche de me concentrer!

-Alors là, tu me fais vraiment pitié!

Pourtant, il ne dévia toujours pas son regard de sur elle. Hermione poussa un gros soupir et posa sa main sur son menton, décidée d'en finir avec ce devoir de potions malgré la présence dérangeante de Potter. Celui-ci, voyant la cahier de la Gryffondor, sourit.

-Pas trop difficile les devoirs de potions?

-Je me débrouille, merci de t'informer.

Harry soupira, et pivota dans son fauteuil, laissant sa tête reposer sur un accoudoir, ses jambes pendre dans le vide de l'autre côté du second accoudoir.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort, entrecoupé des grattements de plume de Hermione sur ses parchemins. La jeune fille raya une phrase qu'elle avait écrite pour la cinquième fois. Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait _vraiment_ pas à se concentrer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rayer toute ces lignes Granger? Tu penses trop à Weasley? demanda Harry, sautant sur l'occasion pour la mettre en furie.

-Comme si tu te souciais de mon sort, railla Hermione.

-Je me soucis plutôt de ton cas désespéré!

-Je vis très bien comme ça.

-De toute façon tu fais bien, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui voudrait s'occuper de ton cas!

-Tant mieux.

La jeune fille prit son livre et lui tourna le dos, comme s'il n'était pas là.

Harry ricana froidement.

-T'es trop susceptible Granger, ça fera ta faiblesse!

À sa remarque, elle jeta sa plume sur la table et se leva brusquement en rangeant ses choses.

-Bon, j'en ait assez. Je vais à la bibliothèque!

-C'est ça, vas te cacher dans ton antre, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde et je vais enfin pouvoir avoir un peu de calme.

-Du calme, du CALME? C'est toi qui demande du calme? Ah ça c'est la meilleure! s'exclama Hermione.

-Hum... J'ai dis du calme, je voulais plutôt dire que je vais pouvoir enfin m'extirper de la vue une Sang-de-Bourbe qui me donne la nausée...

-Alors va t'en! cria presque la préfète, sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Hum... Non, tu viens de dire que c'est toi qui voulais partir! Il ne servirait à rien que personne ne se trouve dans une si belle chambre!

Harry avait un sourire froid aux lèvres. Il aurait pu jurer que Granger se tenait prête à lui sauter à la gorge et à répandre son sang de cette pièce, sans aucun remords. D'ailleurs, au moment où celle-ci allait se mettre à hurler (ce que son teint présageait), la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, révélant Drago qui avait l'air plutôt fatigué. Voyant Granger et Harry, il s'arrêta de marcher. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda-t-il, un sourire goguenard éclairant son visage.

Hermione ne répondit rien et rangea ses livres dans son sac avec fureur avant de sortir de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Lorsque le tableau ce fut refermé, Harry ne put retenir son fou rire.

-Aucune patience celle-là! s'écria-t-il, après avoir reprit son souffle au bout d'un moment.

-On peut savoir ce que tu lui as fait? Elle avait l'air prête à te tuer!

-Hum... J'ai dû mettre ses nerfs à bout et froisser un peu trop son orgueil! répondit Harry, avec un sourire mauvais.

Drago eu un sourire en coin et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, en poussant un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon humble demeure?

-Dans ton humble dortoir plutôt? Eh bien... Il fallait qu'on parle...

-Je t'écoute.

-Fais pas l'idiot... Tu sais de quoi il faut qu'on cause...

-Sans blague? dit Drago d'une voix monotone. Explique-moi.

-Dray...

-Écoute mon vieux, j'entre dans ma chambre et je te trouve ici avec Granger qui est furieuse et tu me dis que tu veux me parler. Vas-y, je t'écoute. C'est quoi ton problème avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Harry éclata de rire.

-Granger? Non, je n'ai pas de problème avec elle... Non, je voulais te parler de ce fameux parie...

-On veut renégocier le contrat?

-Non... Je voulais te parler de certaine règle...

-Explique-toi.

-Une seule règle... Il n'y en a pas, t'es d'accord?

Drago fronça des sourcils. Ça sentait le piège à trois kilomètres. D'un autre côté, il aurait la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait avec Lithgow. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...

-Mais si tu ne veux pas... commença le noir, en se levant.

-J'accepte Potter, le coupa Malefoy.

-Très bien... À un de ces jours...

Harry se dirigea vers la porte qu'il poussa, son expression habituelle peinte sur le visage. Drago s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil, les mains derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux. Il était plus que temps d'établir un plan d'attaque...

[...]

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulé depuis la rentré, et entra Harry/Nora/Drago, rien n'avait vraiment bougés, chacun des deux garçons réfléchissant de leur côté. Rapidement, Potter s'était lié d'amitié avec Nora, mais n'osait aller plus loin, et se contentait des promenades dans le parc qu'il faisait en fin d'après-midi, après les cours... ou pendant. 

Un soir, alors que la salle était plutôt animée, Dumbledore se leva, faisant ainsi tombé le silence dans la grande salle, ou presque puisque comme à la coutume, les Serpentard continuaient à chuchoter discrètement entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore? demanda Pansy à Drago qui ne répondit pas, connaissant la réponse.

Harry grogna de frustration à l'adresse de Parkinson pour qu'elle se la ferme un peu...

-Peut-être qu'il va démissionner, hasarda Blaise, plein d'espoir.

-Mouais...

-... Halloween approche à grand pas, et après une discutions animé avec les préfets, et préfets-en-chef...

-Qu'il abrège un peu, se plaignit Pansy.

-... semaines vous aurez...

-Arrête ça Parkinson...

Celle-ci cognait impatiemment ses ongles contre la table.

-... un bal sera organisé.

Cette fois, toute la salle, y comprit la table des Serpentard, c'était tut.

-Comme à l'accoutumé, les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pourront y assister.

Peu à peu, un bourdonnement effroyable s'éleva dans la salle, ce qui couvrit la voix du directeur. Celui-ci eu recours à la magie pour se faire entendre.

-Il n'y a pas de thème précis! Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, pas de costume traditionnel comme il y a trois ans...

-Oh génial, un bal! s'exclama Pansy.

Harry soupira, mais un sourire se dessina tout de même sur ses lèvres.

-Pour une fois qu'il a eu une bonne idée celui-là...

-C'est l'idée de Granger, rectifia Drago en se servant à boire.

-Dans ce cas c'était une idée stupide, grommela Harry, piquant un morceau de steak avec sa fourchette.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, sans pourtant empêcher un sourire narquois d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Harry n'était déjà plus là par contre, il avait son regard braquer sur Nora qui discutait joyeusement avec un Serdaigle qui semblait particulièrement l'apprécier... Juste à voir comment il lui parlait, ou les gestes qu'ils faisaient...  Tout en les observant fixement, il réfléchissait à la façon de se rapprocher encore plus de la jeune fille... 

De son côté, Drago tentait vainement de repousser les avances que Pansy lui faisait et il sentait qu'il allait la frapper si elle continuait à minoucher. Il se leva, le plus calmement possible, et sortit de la salle pour aller s'accoter sur un mur. Nora devrait bientôt arriver... Justement, quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille sortait de la grande salle, toujours en compagnie du grand dadet qui semblait avoir deux pieds gauches... Drago toussota pour leur faire signifier sa présence et s'avança vers Nora.

-Je peux te parler une minute? demanda-t-il.

Nora lui sourit.

-Bien sûr...

Elle se retourna vers le dénommé Mattew, et lui fit un signe qu'elle le rejoindrait plus loin.

-Je heum, commença-t-il en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Je dois avoir l'air complètement stupide, se dit-il en arrêtant de se trémousser. Il sourit à Nora pour se donner constance et prit une grande inspiration.

-Je voulais savoir, si tu n'es pas trop occupée avec tes devoirs, l'école et tout ça, si heu tu accepterais de me rendre un service...

La jeune femme le fixait, se demandant ce qu'il voulait.

-Tout dépend de quel service il s'agit!

-Oh, ce n'est pas très compliqué! En fait, je voulais avoir l'avis d'une professionnelle dans le domaine.

-Eh bien... D'accord, de quoi s'agit-il?

-J'ai fais quelques clichés et j'aimerais avoir ton avis, dit Drago d'un air suppliant.

**_Leçon #5_**

**_Intéressez-vous à ses loisirs, ses occupations. À la limite, faites semblant._**

Nora rougit aussitôt.

-Heu tu sais Drago... Je ne suis pas une professionnelle, et je ne me permettrait pas, je veux dire, je n'aurais pas l'audace de critiquer les photographies des autres... Je ne suis pas bien placé pour cela... je...

-S'il te plaît, l'interrompit Drago. C'est important pour moi.

-Heu... d'accord... Tu les as sur toi?

-Non, ils sont à ma chambre. Tu veux peut-être attendre à demain pour les voir?

-Hum... Ce n'est pas interdit d'entrer dans la salle commune qui ne nous ait pas attribué?

-J'ai une chambre privée avec Hermione, expliqua Drago, en se félicitant d'avoir nommé la préfète par son prénom. Je vais aller les chercher et nous pourrons les regarder à la bibliothèque si tu préfères.

-Hum... Non, je vais venir, ça ira plus vite... Mattew va s'inquiète sinon!

-Tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en se mettant en marche.

-Pas du tout... Si ça peut de te faire plaisir...

-Merci, souffla-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-C'est rien...

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs et arrivèrent bientôt devant la chambre des préfets. Drago donna le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

-Fais comme chez toi, je vais juste chercher mes photos et j'arrive!

Nora sourit, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant avec admiration la pièce circulaire. Dans sa chambre, Drago se félicitait de son bon coup et replaça ses cheveux rapidement, tout en fouillant dans ses tiroirs.

-Alors, dit-il d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce bal?

-Ça devrait être plutôt sympa... J'ai bien hâte de voir si ce sera comme dans mon ancienne école.

-Il y avait des bals aussi?

-Oui... Et c'était vraiment... magique!

-Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas... Sûrement les organisateurs s'organisait-il pour faire quelque chose de merveilleux...

-J'espère que nous n'allons pas te décevoir. Ah, voilà!

Nora se leva, et risqua une entré plutôt timide dans la chambre du blond. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec celui-ci qui sortait, photos en main. Il l'a regarda en souriant.

-On va s'asseoir? proposa-t-il en pointant les fauteuils.

Nora acquiesça d'un signe de tête, évitant soigneusement le regard gris et troublant de Drago. Celui-ci attendit qu'elle soit assise pour lui tendre la première photo. Le cliché était en noir et blanc et montrait une élève en train de lire assise sous un arbre dont les feuilles se balançaient au rythme du vent. Au second plan, on pouvait voir le lac qui miroitait sous les rayons du soleil.

-C'est bien... Même très bien, les images sont claires, se risqua timidement la jeune fille, plutôt mal à l'aise de devoir juger.

Avec un sourire, Drago lui donna le deuxième cliché. Cette fois, il représentait un couple se tenant par les épaules assit sur un banc que l'on voyait de derrière. Nora remarqua que la photo ne bougeait pas et qu'elle était encore en noir et blanc.

-Tu aimes ce qui à l'air triste, et d'un temps passé? demanda-t-elle. Les clichés du temps qu'il ne faut pas oublié... comme j'aime les appelés, reprit en le regardant.

-On peut dire ça comme ça... répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Voici ma préférée.

Il plaça la dernière photo sur la table et la regarda d'un oeil critique. Cette fois-ci, on voyait un groupe de jeunes filles riant aux éclats dans le parc de Poudlard, au bord du lac. La plupart d'entre elles avaient les pieds dans l'eau et avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Drago avait fait un zoom sur la dernière fille du groupe qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et qui regardait le lac en souriant de temps en temps à la brunette qui la secouait par l'épaule. Nora la regarda encore quelques instants, un peu choqué que Drago l'ait prise en photo...

-C'est bien... Je dois y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Malefoy, surprit.

-Rien... À un de ces jours Drago...

-Mais, Nora, attend! dit celui-ci en se levant. Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir!

-Ce n'est pas toi Drago...

Elle poussa la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Avant que la porte ne se referma, le Serpentard entendit un grand éclat de voix.

-POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER!

-COURS TOUJOURS WEASLEY! répondit celui qui semblait se faire poursuivre. 

Découragé, le blond se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et prit les photos dans ses mains. Encore une fois, il avait réussit à tout bousiller et comme de fait, Potter se trouvait à la sortie de la jeune fille. Ils devaient sûrement déjà être en train de se promener dans le parc, comme à leur habitude. Drago devait se l'avouer, Potter avait plus d'une longueur d'avance...

[...]

Samedi ne tarda pas à venir, et avec la bonne humeur des élèves. Il était tôt le matin, lorsque Harry se rendit à l'entré de la salle commune des Serdaigle pour attendre Nora... Tout en mangeant une pomme, Harry se surprit à sourire en se remémorant leur dernière sortie au parc.

**~¤~Flash back~¤~**

Le soleil doré les baignait de sa chaleur, alors qu'ils se promenaient tout en discutant dans le parc. C'était juste après que Harry ait échappé à Ronald Weasley dans le couloir, et le sujet principal se portait sur le bal qui allait avoir lieu le mois prochain...

Il avait été surprit de voir Nora sortir à toute vitesse de la chambre de Drago mais Harry ne lui avait posé aucune question, se contentant de lui proposer une marche. À son grand étonnement, l'expression tendue qu'elle avait s'était dissipé pour laisser place à un grand sourire, et il était partit vers le parc...

-Il y a souvent des bals à Poudlard? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient devant un groupe de Poufsouffle qui parlaient de la fête avec entrain.

-La dernière fois c'était l'année dernière... Et ça l'avait été un vrai chaos! Voldemort est arrivé et à mit la pagaille à la fête, et quelques heures plus tard son sang gisait dans le grande salle...

Nora frissonna au nom du mage et son visage, éclairé un instant plus tôt, se rembrunit.

-Désolé... s'excusa Harry. Simple habitude...

Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.

-Hum... Tu comptes porté quoi pour le bal? demanda Harry, pour changer de sujet.

-Oh je ne sais pas. Ma mère va probablement m'envoyer une robe étant donné que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'en acheter une neuve.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Pré-au-Lard va baisser tout ses prix pour faire un maximum de profit avec ce bal...

-J'ai entendu parler de cet endroit, mais je n'y suis jamais allée.

-Faudrait vraiment que tu y ailles à la prochaine sortie... C'est génial...

Elle lui fit un sourire.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde!

Ils s'approchèrent du lac, et s'assirent sous un immense arbre, entre les racines imposantes et profondément encré dans le sol. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry jette le trognon de la pomme qu'il mangeait dans le lac. Un tentacule vint le recueillir pour l'emmener dans les profondeurs, sous le regard assez surpris de Nora. Voyant son attention rivée sur les profondeurs, un sourire passa sur le visage de Harry, et il approcha une main de sa taille, et commença à la chatouiller. La réaction de Nora fut assez violente. Elle commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats. Harry se mit à rire lui aussi, et y mit plus d'énergie, l'attirant un peu contre lui pour pouvoir avoir une meilleur prise sur sa taille. La jeune fille pleurait pratiquement de rire et suppliait Harry entre ses spasmes de rire. Elle essayait toujours de le repousser mais sans succès. Potter quant à lui riait tout autant profitant du moment, oubliant ce stupide pari et tout ce qui s'y rattachait... 

Lorsqu'il cessa de la « torturer », Nora eu un petit rire et cessa de se débattre, ne changeant pas de position. Elle était couchée de travers sur les jambes de Harry, sur le dos, respirant par à-coup pour essayer de retrouver une respiration normale, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Nora cessa de faire le moindre son et se retourna brusquement vers Harry pour lui assener un coup sur la tête.

-Hé c'est pas loyal! se moqua le Serpentard, se protégeant la tête de ses bras.

-Tu le méritais, répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air supérieur.

-D'accord, je rends les armes, je fus horrible et ignore de vous torturer gente dame!

-C'est mieux! dit Nora en réprimant un rire.

-À votre service!

Ils restèrent immobiles, regardant des élèves qui se promenaient quand Nora sursauta et se leva précipitamment.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Harry.

-J'ai oublié Mattew! s'écria-t-elle, l'air horrifié.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Et c'est?

-Sans importance, je dois vraiment y aller! 

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Aller file...

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers le château. Harry la regarda disparaître dans le hall, avant de soupirer paisiblement, et de se remettre à contempler le lac, seul.

**_Leçon #6:_**

**_Il est plus facile de devenir ami au hasard d'une rencontre que de le rester dans la vie._****__**

**~¤~Fin du Flash Back~¤~******

-Je te dérange?

Harry sursauta, sortant de ses pensées, et se rendit compte que Nora se tenait devant lui. Il eut un sourire.

-Non pas du tout... Je t'attendais...

La Serdaigle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je suis prête!

Harry lui sourit, et croqua dans sa pomme, tout en se mettant en marche.

_À Suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, ça vous a plus? Nous on a bien apprécié créé ce chapitre, et on vous promet que le prochain sera beaucoup mieux! Enfin... Plus intéressant!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

_Laika&Fleur!_


	5. Chapitre5

**Disclamer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!

**__**

**_La séduction en 101 leçons_**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**blurp3 :** Ouais, on sait que Drago avance pas beaucoup... Prochain chapitre (ou celui-là, m'en souviens plus vraiment) il devrait avancé un peu :P Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Lisandra :** Héhéhé! On a déjà notre scénario, mais le tiens est pas mal, malheureusement (pour toi) ce ne sera pas comme ça que ça va se passer ;) Allez, bonne lecture! Merci pour ta review.

**Sleepy Angel - Lucile :  Hum**... Oui, on comprend ton angoisse. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que t'avais commencé ta fic avant nous? Tu sais, Harry Potter et les 5 dons, on en était au chapitre 20 quand j'ai commencé à la poster... Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on a pas déjà 25 chapitre de fait, et que c'est maintenant qu'on a commencé à la publier, hein? lollll on te voit déjà blêmir d'ici ;) Menfin, c'est pas trop grave, parce que c'est pas le même scénario que nous. Si on regarde bien ça, TOUS ce qui se rapporte aux histoires originaux de J.K Rowling est plagier dans un sens... Menfin, merci pour ta review! J'ai déjà commencé à lire ton histoire (enfin, je crois héhéhé --- Laika la Louve) Bonne lecture! PS : Meuh non elle le changera pas notre petit Harry ;) Le chapitre 7 va t'en montrer la preuve :P

**white**** wolf:**  Eh oui, on ne peut pas toujours avoir de l'action ;) Ceci devrais te tirer le sourire ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**MissTick :** Meuh, j'ai trouvé des fautes, pas de ma fautes! Pouloum Poum Tchi, jeu de mot ) Bon... c'tais pourris, je sais lol! J'en ai trouvé aussi dans celui-là ;) À la fin :P Oh et, je me dois de péter ta bulle, parce qu'il faut pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs (sur je sais plus quoi... lolll) Regarde le ciel en sifflotant... Fixation sur les pommes? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Dim dam doum... Lalalala, c'est pas moi qui fais Harry dans cette fic chantonne C'est pas moi qui le fait toujours manger des pommes non plus... (J'essaierai de changer de fruits ;)) Allez, merci pour ta review (et pour ta correction) bonne lecture!

**'tite lune :  **On essai de le faire avancer de pauvre Drago... Bien qu'on ne le verra pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, puisqu'il est fixé un peu plus sur Harry ;) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ;)

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Ouaip, Mione aura un rôle à jouer dans cette fic, t'inquiète. Le chapitre, on en prend note, ça pourrait être intéressant ;) Pour les couples, on ne dit rien... C'est la surprise de la fin ;) Faut pas révéler le punch, Slash ou pas? Mione/Harry? Mione/Drago? Qui sait... Où Nora sera casé? Vous le saurez... un jour lolll! Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Bien, maintenant que mes/nos obligations ont été accomplis, je/on tenais(t) à remercier Misstick d'avoir corrigé notre fic (enfin, les chapitres que nous faisons) parce qu'avec tout le boulot dont il faudrait que je me tape (oui, seulement MOI cette fois et ce n'est pas un reproche Fleur =D) les chapitres seraient encore plus en retard... Menfin, merci à notre correctrice Misstick. _

_Laika&Fleur_

**_Chapitre5 :_**

Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, et chaque seconde passée, chaque minute rapprochait davantage les élèves du bal qui allait avoir lieu le soir même. Dumbledore avait exigé que personne ne trouve de cavalier, pour une raison inconnue... Que tout le monde avait respectée!

Harry se trouvait dans son dortoir, face à un grand miroir, vêtu de sa robe de soirée bleu nuit brodé d'argent, ses mains gommées de gel qui se promenaient dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Il avait enfin décidé de retirer ses lunettes, et après une brève hésitation avait jeté un sort de correction de vue.

Dans la salle commune, les élèves de troisième année en descendant faisait un boucan épouvantable, ce qui fit gronder Harry, qui s'était saisit d'une bouteille d'après rasage sentant vaguement l'odeur de la menthe fraîche.

«_ Non mais, bande de mômes immatures et ridicules, ils pourraient pas se taire un peu..._ »

Un cri surexcité lui vint aux oreilles, puis un bruit d'éclat de verre.

« _Crétins..._ »

Il se retourna brusquement et partit à grandes enjambées vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit, puis dévala l'escalier menant à la salle commune, et se retrouva en face d'un groupe de gamins qui étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, riant aux éclats, se foutant éperdument du fait qu'ils avaient brisé une partie du mobilier de la pièce.

-Bande d'imbéciles, vous ne pourriez pas calmer un peu vos hormones et arrêter de faire tout ce boucan? Je me croirais entouré d'une bande de mômes de cinq ans qui sortent tout juste de leurs couches-culottes!

-C'est pas nouveau! dit une voix traînante.

Un peu plus loin, Drago était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil et ne semblait pas encore changé pour le bal. Un garçon blond, plutôt téméraire, risqua une réplique.

-Ce ne sont que des affaires sans valeur!

Harry se retourna brusquement vers le gamin, qui frémit aussitôt comme une feuille.

-Des affaires sans valeur? Dis-moi ce que tu en sais morveux? Tu étais dans cette école, avec le directeur, quand le mobilier a été acheté, tu sais leur prix par coeur peut-être? siffla-t-il, déversant son courroux sur le garçon.

-Laisse-le tranquille Harry. Il va faire dans ses culottes, dit tranquillement Malefoy.

-J'm'en fous, c'est ce qu'il mérite!

-C'est le bal qui te met dans cet état? Sentirais-je de la nervosité dans ta voix?

-Un bal ne m'a jamais fait peur, et je ne t'ai rien demandé!

Drago se contenta de soupirer en se levant. Il enleva une poussière imaginaire sur son chandail et se tourna vers Harry.

-Ne les abîme pas trop! dit-il avant de sortir de la salle commune.

-Pfff...

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre derrière lui, et soudain, quelque chose d'humide qui dégageait une odeur néfaste éclata dans son dos, le faisant se raidir aussitôt, et paralysant les deux garçons qui couraient dans l'escalier, sur place. Étrangement... Ils avaient arrêté de rire. Harry se retourna lentement vers eux, une colère non dissimulée marquant son visage.

-Vous deux... siffla-t-il.

-On décampe! hurla un des garçons.

-Pas si vite, morveux!

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent en direction de la sortie, déguerpissant comme des lapins, Harry à leur trousse. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, bousculèrent Drago et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait au hall.

-_Stupéfix!_ cria presque Harry, en sortant sa baguette.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Cette fois, je dois t'en empêcher, dit Drago en secouant la tête, l'air désolé.

-Lâche-moi Drago! siffla Harry, tentant de se dégager de la poigne de son ami, qui le tenait fermement.

-Peux pas.

-LÂCHE-MOI MERDE!

-Tu te calmes mon vieux. N'oublie pas que je suis préfet alors à ta place, je resterais tranquillement dans mon coin, siffla Drago en resserrant sa prise sur son épaule.

Harry se dégagea, lança un regard qui en disait long aux deux gamins qui gisaient parterre, apeurés par le sort qui les avait presque touchés, puis il retourna d'un pas vif dans sa salle commune en espérant que cette saleté de tache de la bombe à eau remplie de jus de bubobulbe dilué qui ornait le vêtement parte sans trop faire de dégâts, avant le début du bal.

-Et vous, dégagez, lança Drago aux garçons.

 [...]

Il entra dans la salle commune, et voyant que les mômes n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'où ils se trouvaient, il s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées.

-Vous allez me ramasser ça illico, et je ne veux plus rien voir traîner lorsque je vais redescendre! aboya Potter.

En guise de réponse, il eut un gémissement de terreur et des hochements de tête frénétiques. Harry grogna et remonta dans sa chambre, toujours frustré.

[...]

Drago frotta énergiquement ses cheveux blonds pour les mettre en désordre. Il était dans sa chambre et finissait de se préparer pour le bal. Il avait une robe de sorcier noire avec des imprimés argentés qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux. Il prit par la suite un flacon d'après rasage sur une tablette qui se trouvait au-dessous du miroir, et en déboucha la bouteille, puis s'en badigeonna le cou. Pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger se débattait avec ses cheveux, les mains enduites de lissenplis.

-À ta place j'arrêterais de lutter, il n'y a aucun espoir de vaincre cette tignasse, dit Drago en se regardant dans le miroir.

Très vite, les deux préfets avaient pu constater que la salle de bain commune était une très mauvaise idée. Quand ce n'était pas Hermione qui l'utilisait, c'était Drago et Merlin sait à quel point il prenait son temps! Après une lutte acharnée devant la porte, ils avaient décidé de la partager afin de pouvoir se préparer pour l'heure.

-Ferme-là Malefoy, je t'ai rien demandé... Je le fais depuis des années, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas le faire aussi cette année!

-Doucement Granger, ne monte par sur tes grands chevaux... Tu vas encore avoir des rougeurs pour te présenter au bal ce soir...

Il se baissa aussitôt, pour éviter de recevoir la bouteille de shampooing que Hermione avait jeté dans sa direction, à travers la salle de bain.

-Merci quand même, mais contrairement à certaines, je n'en ai pas besoin, MOI !

-Crétin, grogna Hermione.

-Si tu parles autant, tu vas faire attendre ton rouquin !

-Je NE suis PAS avec Ron! Et de toute façon, le professeur Dumbledore a dit que nous n'avions pas le droit de cavalier.

Drago ricana méchamment.

-Je m'en fous assez moi de Dumbledore fillette...

-Première nouvelle, dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Le Serpentard la regarda se battre avec ses cheveux, les bras croisés.

-Dépêche Granger, j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard.

-T'as pas besoin de moi pour te rendre là-bas.

-Alors là, j'y crois pas, Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas été aussi attentive que la dernière fois aux réunions de préfet!

À la grande surprise du blond, la Gryffondor piqua un fard et ne dit plus un mot, ne faisant qu'arranger ses cheveux. Drago eut un petit rire et sortir de la salle de bain. Il fallut bien une demi-heure de plus à Hermione, pour arriver à faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux, avant qu'elle ne sorte enfin et aille revêtir sa longue robe argentée, qui traçait bien toutes ses formes. Drago la toisa et renifla en guise de commentaire. Puis, sans l'attendre, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Hermione le suivit en pestant contre le blond, et se rendirent aux portes de la grande salle qui étaient fermées, attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent pour leur permettre d'entrer, lorsque tous les élèves -qui étaient déjà à l'intérieur- soient assis.

-C'était l'idée de qui déjà? grommela Drago, adossé contre le mur.

Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé et l'ignora, en allant s'adosser elle-même au mur d'en face.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à t'exhiber Granger?

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à faire tourner les têtes Malefoy?

-Je n'y tiens pas. Les gens se retournent par choix sur mon passage, répliqua-t-il.

-Parce que tu l'as voulu... Sinon tu ne t'attriquerais pas comme cela, tu ne veux que provoquer!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

-Pas grand chose, mais ça m'énerve!

-Bah voyons ! Tu n'as qu'à pas me regarder si c'est ton problème...

-Mon problème c'est les filles qui tombent comme des mouches devant un crétin!

-Dis donc, tu parles de moi ou de Potter ?

À l'instant où Hermione allait répliquer, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Drago leva un sourcil et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après un dernier regard meurtrier de la part de Granger, tous deux entrèrent dans la salle magnifiquement décorée en l'honneur d'Halloween. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité et tous les élèves étaient assis aux petites tables rondes qui avaient coutume d'être installées lors des bals.

-...grâce à qui tout a pu être organisé! termina Dumbledore sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Hermione et Drago firent un salut poli,  et allèrent rejoindre Dumbledore sur l'estrade des professeurs.

Celui-ci tendit un micro magique à Hermione qui le prit, un peu maladroitement.

-Heu, bonsoir tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez passer une excellente soirée et heu, amusez-vous bien !

Les applaudissements redoublèrent, sous les acclamations des élèves, dont certains sifflèrent. Dumbledore reprit le micro, et donc la parole:

-Le dîner commencera un peu plus tard, maintenant, que le bal commence! Mais juste avant... Pour permettre à chacun d'avoir un partenaire pour danser, un petit jeu qui nous a été proposé par Miss Granger, dont l'idée a été judicieusement approuvée par tous les professeurs.

À côté, Drago roula des yeux en soupirant. Maudite soit cette Granger !

-... elles auront les yeux bandés, et au hasard, les cavaliers seront choisis. Ce jeu à pour but de rapprocher les différentes maisons, un sort sera lancé, aussitôt qu'un couple sera choisi, de sorte que personne ne pourra échanger de cavalier ou cavalière, question d'être équitable! Un murmure effaré de la part de la majorité des élèves se fit entendre. À une table de Serpentard, on entendit Pansy jurer qu'elle préférait mourir que de danser avec un Gryffondor. Harry de son côté était silencieux, mais une certaine rage se lisait dans son regard, tout comme du dégoût. Il avait un certain pressentiment concernant ce _jeu_ ridicule...

-Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de passer une agréable soirée!

Il y eut encore des applaudissements, un peu moins enthousiastes, et par la suite, tous se rassemblèrent au milieu de la piste, où les filles eurent les yeux bandés, les garçons se rassemblant autour d'elles. Un sort fut lancé pour ne pas que les fuyards se retrouvent sans partenaire et les jeunes filles se mirent à avancer, choisissant avec qui elles danseraient. Harry fixait Nora qui tournait un peu dans la foule, avançant prudemment. Alors qu'elle allait le saisir par le bras, il y eut un bousculement dans la foule, et Neville se retrouva soudainement devant lui, à sa grande horreur. Plus loin, on entendit un grand éclat de rire de la part de Drago qui avait observé la situation. Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais se figea soudainement, lorsqu'il sentit une main s'agripper à son bras. Lentement, il se retourna pour savoir qui serait sa partenaire, et une foule d'expression passa sur son visage, en commençant par la surprise, pour finir par le dégoût. La jeune fille enleva lestement son bandeau et en voyant son partenaire, eu une grimace de dégoût.

-Potter...

-Granger...

Harry eut un étrangement sifflement, mais il ne bougea toutefois pas. À côté d'eux, Nora et Neville faisaient connaissance et le couple s'éloigna pour aller danser plus loin. Hermione toisa Harry et se gratta le nez, mal à l'aise.

-Tu commences à regretter cette idée stupide si je ne me trompe...

-Disons que ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais espéré.

-Oh, ton petit rouquin va t'attendre à la fin de la soirée, t'en fais pas!

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais ne bougea pas le moins du monde. Harry laissa dévier son regard sur la foule, et réussit à trouver la tête blonde qu'il cherchait. Il ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur en voyant avec qui était affublé son ami. Drago allait passer une excellente soirée au bras de Lavande Brown, la _potineuse_en chef de l'école. Dumbledore réclama à nouveau le silence, et tous se retournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il reprenait la parole, avec un sourire joyeux, qui écoeura affreusement Harry.

-Maintenant que vous avez tous vos cavaliers et cavalières, musique!

Au même moment, quatre jeunes affublés d'étranges chapeaux entrèrent sur scène sous les cris hystériques d'une majorité féminine. Harry entendit une Poufsouffle murmurer le nom du groupe à sa voisine : _The__ Dizzy Sorcerers._ Harry grommela... Encore un nouveau groupe qui fera tomber le monde de la sorcellerie sous son charme, et en profiterait au maximum pour s'enrichir, avant qu'un autre groupe fasse son apparition!

-Pas besoin de grogner Potter, dit Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à aller chanter!

-Tiens... Ça c'est une idée! s'écria Harry, joyeusement.

Il se tourna dans la direction du Drago, alors qu'un morceau commençait.

-HÉ Dray! On va chanter?

-T'es fou? lui cria Drago alors qu'il se faisait mener à l'autre bout de la pièce par Lavande.

-Pas du tout! répondit Harry, hurlant à tue-tête.

-Seigneur... murmura Hermione, la main sur son visage rouge de honte.

Harry et Drago continuèrent encore à échanger ainsi pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne l'empoigne fermement.

-Allez viens, on va danser!

-Quoi! Avec toi?

-Non avec McGonnagall!

-Brrr... Je préfère ne pas danser du tout!

-Parfait! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une table.

Harry allait répliquer mais il se sentit tiré par une force invisible qui le fit suivre Hermione contre son gré.

-Hé non reviens ici Granger... Pas question que j'aille à une table de Gryffondor!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer, traînant Harry qui se débattait comme un beau diable.

-VIENS ICI MERDE! s'écria Harry, qui se tenait maintenant fermement à une table, qui reculait avec lui.

Hermione l'ignora toujours.

-Tu veux danser, oui ou non?

Sans répondre, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise les bras croisés. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le bras, l'entraînant vers la piste de danse.

-Mais arrête, tu me fais mal!

-Viens alors!

Hermione grommela quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas et elle le suivit à contrecoeur. Il finit par la lâcher au centre de la piste, et se retourna vers elle.

-Quoi encore? demanda-t-elle en se frottant le bras.

-Tu voulais danser oui ou non?

Soudain, le morceau de musique s'arrêta, et quelque chose de plus doux débuta.

-Oh non, pas question! dit Hermione en reculant.

Étrangement, elle ne put aller plus loin, sous le coup du sort que les professeurs avaient lancé, décidément, ils avaient l'air ne pas trop avoir le choix! En soupirant, elle se retourna et s'approcha vers Harry pour mettre mécaniquement ses mains sur ses épaules. Non sans une grimace de dégoût, Harry plaça ses mains sur la taille de la Gryffondor, et ils se mirent à danser, avec une certaine gêne. Après un certain moment, Hermione soupira et se frotta le nez.

-Tu danses mal, dit-elle avec une petite grimace.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais danser super bien, à un mètre de toi?

-Je te répugne à ce point ?

-Tu ne cherches pas à te rapprocher toi non plus Granger!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle la referma, à court de répliques. Au bout d'un moment, Drago se rapproche subtilement d'eux, Lavande pendue à son cou.

-Vraiment, t'as pas de chance vieux, marmonna Harry.

-C'est drôle, j'allais dire la même chose...

-M'en parle pas, grommela Harry. Hé Nora!

Il venait de repérer la jeune fille assise à la table des Gryffondor, en compagnie de Neville.

-Allez viens Granger, on va s'asseoir, j'en ai marre de danser pour le moment!

-Tu parles ouais, on n'a même pas fini une danse...

-Bon, bon, bon, arrête de râler, on va la finir ta danse!

-Bon, nous on va y aller! dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la table où était assise Nora.

La jeune femme regard Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es?

Harry lâcha soudainement Hermione, et se dirigea vers la dite table.

-Viens, je t'offre quelque chose à boire finalement!

La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre, le sort élastique qui la retenait à Harry le rattachant à celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'exclama-t-elle en se faisant littéralement tirer vers lui.

-Rien, j'ai soif...

Il alla s'asseoir en face de Nora, avec un petit sourire.

-Salut...

-Tiens salut Harry! Salut Hermione! Vous, vous amusez bien?

-On plane, vraiment... grommela le Serpentard, alors que Hermione s'assoyait à une chaise de distance de lui.

-Tant mieux! dit Nora qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard noir d'Hermione.

-Alors, tu trouves la soirée agréable?

-Beaucoup! dit-elle en souriant à Neville qui rougit et renversa son verre sur la table.

Harry eut un sourire, puis déboucha une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Pendant ce temps, Lavande entamait une discussion animée avec Hermione tandis que Drago louchait discrètement sur la tenue de Nora. Celle-ci portait une longue robe d'un bleu poudre, moulante, retenue seulement par un cordon dans le cou. Elle était taillée d'un décolleté plongeant.

Harry se retourna soudainement vers Neville.

-Hé, tu me permets d'inviter ta cavalière pour une danse? demanda-t-il, alors qu'un slow commençait.

-Heu oui mais c'est que... commença Neville.

Harry se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se rendre devant Nora.

-Est-ce que tu m'accordes cette danse? demanda-t-il, se foutant éperdument du fait que les deux autres seraient entraînés eux aussi sur la piste.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda Nora en se tournant vers les deux Gryffondors.

-On n'est pas marié, grommela Hermione, alors que Neville répondait à la négative d'un signe de tête.

-Alors c'est d'accord!

À la table, on entendit Drago soupirer en roulant des yeux. Nora saisit sa main, et Harry l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

**Leçon #7: Faire preuve de galanterie ne cause jamais de tord!**

Hermione et Neville se virent obligés de se tenir à côté d'eux, le sortilège d'élasticité les empêchant de se séparer de plus de deux mètres de leur partenaire. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils finirent par danser ensemble, alors que Harry et Nora discutaient joyeusement, sous le regard noir de Hermione, qui maudissait mentalement Harry... Disons qu'il n'avait pas peur de se rapprocher de cette fille, à comparer d'elle!

-Je ne connaissais pas ce groupe avant, ils sont très bons! dit Nora en regardant la scène.

-J'avoue... Ils jouent plutôt bien... Il parait qu'ils font un malheur en Écosse...

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel la Serdaigle regardait ses pieds, soudainement intimidée.

-Hum... Comment trouves-tu le bal?

-Très réussi. C'était une bonne idée ce sortilège!

-Ouais... Je trouve tout de même ça un peu dommage, il y en a plusieurs qui se retrouvent avec des gens qu'ils détestent!

À côté, Hermione lança un regard meurtrier à Harry.

-Oui mais ça permet de rapprocher des gens!

-Parfois... Mais l'animosité entretenue depuis des années peut parfois se révéler plus forte que les bonnes intentions!

-Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas une parfaite symbiose entre les quatre maisons. Pourquoi?

-Ça remonte à des décennies... Tout cela a commencé avec Salazar et Gryffondor...

Le slow prit fin, et un morceau plus rythmé débuta, et Harry eut un sourire.

-On continue à danser et je t'explique, ou tu veux retourner vers Lon... avec Neville?

-Je ne voudrais pas faire trop attendre mon cavalier... Mais ça me ferait plaisir d'entendre la fin de l'histoire. Peut être une autre fois!

-Allez, à plus tard peut-être...

Nora s'éloigna avec Neville après lui avoir fait un grand sourire. Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Hermione. Harry soupira.

-Tu veux danser? proposa-t-il.

-Pfff... Je saurai à quoi m'en tenir pour le reste de la soirée.

-Harrrrrrrryyyyyy!

Pansy se dirigea joyeusement dans sa direction, tirant un pauvre Poufsouffle derrière elle.

-Oh Merlin... marmonna Potter, faisant mine de ne pas la voir et allant se rasseoir.

-Enfin je te trouve. Merlin, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de lui!

-Va voir Malefoy, Parkinson! grogna Harry, saisissant sa bièraubeurre qu'il avait laissée sur la table.

Au même moment, Hermione décida qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez et se leva de table pour se diriger vers la sortie, entraînant Harry avec elle.

-Hé, Granger, doucement, j'ai aucune envie d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor! s'écria Harry, se retenant par la poignée d'une des portes double de la Grande Salle.

-Je suis fatiguée...

-Et moi je veux pas partir...

-Alors nous sommes d'accord! dit-elle en recommençant à marcher.

-Pas du tout, je veux rester! Mais arrête merde, il n'est pas question que je mette les pieds dans ta salle commune!

-Pour ton information, je me fiche de ce que tu veux faire et en plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre dans ma salle commune mais dans MA chambre.

-Raison de plus, j'ai pas le goût de me retrouver dans TA chambre avec TOI dedans. Donc...

Il se força à marcher en direction de la grande salle, résistant au sort qui voulait le ramener par en arrière.

-Pas question! dit Hermione en résistant de son côté.

-Moi je vais dans la Grande Salle!

À sa grande horreur, il vit Hermione arrêter de marcher et s'asseoir par terre contre le mur plus décidée que jamais à ne pas bouger.

-J'ai dit NON.

-Je me fous de ce que tu dis!

Harry s'assit en plein milieu de l'entrée de la salle. La Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

-Pfff... T'es ridicule Granger!

-Pas plus que toi!

-On n'en aura pas l'air si on entre dans la Grande Salle!

-Ou si on allait dans ma chambre...

Elle piqua un fard, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Cours toujours Granger, j'irais pas dans ton lit!

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je...

-Ah non, alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?

Harry eut un sourire étrange... sourire qu'il utilisait habituellement lorsqu'il avait une victime en vue, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune fille, et Harry lui-même se surprit lui-même à son grand étonnement à faire ce sourire...

-Je voulais dire qu'étant donné que le sortilège d'élasticité durera encore une bonne heure, nous sommes pris ensemble et nous devons décider quoi faire, dit Hermione en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts.

-Je n'irai pas dans ta chambre! répéta Harry, en décortiquant très clairement ses mots, les bras croisés.

-Tu n'auras qu'à rester dans le salon! Et puis, il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'augmenter la distance entre nous deux...

-Ouais c'est ça le salon, à moins que tu veuilles aller à la bibliothèque chercher une solution, on peut pas s'éloigner à plus de deux mètres...

Hermione le regarda, l'air soupçonneux.

-C'est d'accord, convint-elle.

-C'tais sarcastique Granger...

-On ne peut jamais parler sérieusement avec toi!

-Je n'irais pas m'enfermer dans un endroit remplit de rats et de poussière... Ça va salir ma robe, et je viens de l'acheter!

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée.

-Allons nous changer alors !

-Pfff, est que je t'emmène dans la salle commune des Serpentard? Je t'ai déjà dit que le bal n'était pas fini pour moi!

-Tu veux danser avec qui hein? On est collés ensemble je te le rappelle!

-Pas mon problème... Je compte bien profiter du punch alcoolisé qu'il y a dans la salle...

Hermione grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « immature ». Harry croisa les bras derrière sa tête et étendit ses bras, en bâillant. 

-On ne va pas rester dans le couloir le reste de la soirée! s'exclama la Gryffondor.

-Si! Je ne vois pas où on pourrait aller de toute façon...

-Tu fais vraiment tout pour gâcher ma soirée! dit-elle rageusement, les yeux humides.

-Parce que tu penses que ta chambre n'aurait rien gâché? C'est pas moi qui ai eut l'idée de ce...

Il eut une grimace.

-_Jeu_... débile!

-C'était une bonne idée! Avant que je ne tombe sur toi...

-Les risques du métier Granger... Compte-toi chanceuse de pas être avec Drago!

-Je suis certaine qu'il sait mieux se conduire que toi!

-Ouais... Surtout avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, j'en suis sûr moi aussi!

Si Hermione avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Harry serait mort foudroyé d'Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore apparut soudain dans la porte, et les fixa joyeusement.

-Miss Granger... On vous attend pour un peu de distraction comme c'était prévu...

Le visage de la Gryffondor se décomposa.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? balbutia-t-elle.

-Absolument!

À cet instant, on aurait pu comparer à Dumbledore à un enfant de deux ans qui vient de voir son premier tour de magie.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, l'air grave.

-Je te préviens, si tu fais quoi que ce soit de stupide, tu es mort Potter.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire des conneries Granger? s'écria Harry, un air indigné marquant son visage.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, déjà debout.

-On y va, souffla-t-elle en replaçant ses cheveux rapidement.

-Tsss...

Harry se leva à son tour, se débarrassant d'un geste de la main d'une poussière invisible sur sa robe, suivant Hermione à la limite la proximité que le sortilège permettait.

-Bonne chance! dit Dumbledore, l'air toujours aussi amusé.

Hermione se rendit sur scène, Harry restant derrière, espérant que le micro était à moins de deux mètres de l'escalier qui permettait de monter sur l'estrade... Espoir en vain, car il dû lui aussi monter, renfrogné.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! La soirée tire à sa fin et... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Hermione à Harry en éloignant le micro.

Harry sortit sa baguette.

-_Accio micro!_

On put entendre le cri indigné d'Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? répéta-t-elle.

-T'avais prévu de mettre un peu d'ambiance non? Avec toi ils vont tous nous ronfler au visage...

-Mais...

Harry se retourna vers la foule.

-À ce que je vois, le groupe est parti, vous laissant piteux au milieu de la salle... Mais pour qui se prennent-ils pour nous laisser si tôt, sans musique et sans distraction? reprit Harry, en prenant la place d'Hermione en la bousculant légèrement.

Les élèves pouffèrent de rire. On entendit Blaise siffler la tenue d'Hermione qui rougit. Reprenant consistance, elle s'avança pour reprendre le micro des mains d'Harry qui ne fit que le repousser un peu plus vers.

-Reste là-bas ma grande...

Il s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves.

-Qui est d'accord pour qu'on improvise à notre manière la musique?

-Non, noon! dit Hermione en tentant de lui arracher le micro des mains.

-Je t'ai dit que rester là-bas... Bon alors...

On entendit la voix de Pansy hurler à travers la foule:

-Chante quelque chose Harry!

-Il ne chantera rien du tout! répliqua la Gryffondor en criant, faute de micro.

Une huée vint accueillir ses paroles.

-Tu disais Granger? Tu es sûr que tu veux choquer tous ceux de qui tu devrais obtenir du respect?

-Seigneur... gémit-elle, les mains sur la figure.

Harry eut un sourire.

-Si quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me donner un titre...

-You're Unbelivable! cria quelqu'un qu'Hermione détesta sur-le-champ.

Harry sourit encore plus et pointa sa baguette sur un ampli magiquement modifié qui étai resté sur l'estrade après le départ des musiciens. Après que la formule ait été récitée, la mélodie se mit à jouer en pièce musicale, et Harry entama les paroles, à la grande horreur d'Hermione:

-_Oh!__You burden me with your questions__You'd have me tell no lies__You're always asking what it's all about__But don't listen to my replies__You say to me I don't talk enough__But when I do I'm a fool__These times I've spent, I've realized__I'm going to shoot through__And leave you__The things, you say__Your purple prose just gives you away__The things, you say__You're unbelievable__Oh!__You burden me with your problems__By telling me more than mine__I'm always so concerned__With the way you say__You've always got to stop__To think of us being one__Is more than I ever know__But god this time, I realize__I'm going to shoot through__And leave you_

La Gryffondor était mortifiée. Tous les élèves semblaient apprécier la performance de Potter mais elle aurait préféré être très loin d'ici.

-_The things, you say__Your purple prose just gives you away__The things, you say__You're unbelievable__Oh!__Seemingly lastless, don't mean__You can ask us__Pushing down the relative__Bringing out your higher self__Think of the fine times__Pushing down the better few__Instead of bringing out the clues__To what the world and everything anger to__Brace yourself with the grace of ease__I know this world ain't what it seems__What the fuck was that__It's unbelievable__You burden me with your questions__You'd have me tell no lies__You're always asking what it's all about__But don't listen to my replies__You say to me I don't talk enough__But when I do I'm a fool__These times I've spent, I've realized__I'm going to shoot through__And leave you_

Soudain, elle se retrouva avec le micro dans les mains, et sans savoir trop pourquoi, enchaîna le couplet suivant:

_-The things, you say__Your purple prose just gives you away__The things, you say, is why I love you more__The things, you say__Your purple prose just gives you away__The things, you say__You're unbelievable__You're so unbelievable__You're unbelievable_

Non, non! Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Il ne lui avait pas jeté un sort pour qu'elle chante et se trémousse sur scène comme elle le faisait ! Hermione était au bord des larmes alors que sa voix continuait à chanter cette horrible chanson. Dans un dernier souffle, elle termina la chanson, et le sortilège se termina, ce qui lui permit de remettre précipitamment le micro dans la main de Harry, sous les applaudissements frénétiques des élèves qui sifflaient:

_-It's unbelievable_

_Oh!___

-Merci Poudlard! cria Harry.

Hermione lui arracha littéralement le micro des mains avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Harry poussa un grognement indigné, suivi d'une série de juron.

-Merci beaucoup, la fête est terminée. Bonne nuit! dit-elle à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de descendre de l'estrade pour aller dans les coulisses, entraînant Harry du même coup.

Celui-ci essaya de lutter un moment, en vain, la détermination d'Hermione était inflexible, et il fut finalement emmené lui aussi dans les coulisses.

Puis, brusquement, il sentit que le lien qui les partageait se coupait. Granger, elle, ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, à présent assise sur une chaise les mains sur la figure.

-À plus Granger, j'ai mieux à faire! déclara Harry, en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'Hermione avait refermée brutalement quelques instants plus tôt.

-JE TE DÉTESTE! hurla-t-elle.

-Je n'en doutais pas...

Et, sous son regard horrifié, elle se mit à pleurer. Harry recula d'un pas. Qu'est-elle avait, pourquoi se mettait-elle à pleurer comme une enfant?

-Oh j't'en prie Granger, ressaisis-toi! grommela Harry, mal à l'aise.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Harry grogna, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Tu savais que c'était important pour moi et tu as tout gâché, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Ouais... J'ai tout gâché, tout le monde t'a applaudi, mais j'ai tout gâché...

-Comme toujours Potter, s'écria une voix dans son dos.

Drago se tenait dans le cadre de porte, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille! Tu vas avoir un véritable fan club dans la salle commune...

-Dah! Ça va juste permettre de dormir en peu plus tard... T'inquiète, tu pourras reposer ton teint de pêche, puisque j'imagine que tu iras dans ta chambre... Et j'aime pas me tenir tranquille!

En arrière, Hermione continuait à pleurer.

-Je sais mais tout de même. Tu vas avoir des ennuis avec la Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Pfff... Ça serait pas la première fois!

Drago soupira.

-Allez Granger, cesse de pleurer comme une boniche. Je vais te ramener au dortoir et tu vas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Ne me touche pas! s'écria Hermione, se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et sortit des coulisses, traversa la grande salle, se dirigeant vers sa salle commune.

Drago fit demi-tour, précédé d'Hermione qui s'essuyait les yeux rageusement. À la sortie de la grande salle, Weasley et Nora les attendaient.

-Génial, marmonna Drago.

-Potter... siffla le rouquin.

-Salut Weasley, s'écria joyeusement le Serpentard. Bonsoir Nora...

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Potter? Tu ne peux pas cesser de faire du mal aux autres? dit Weasley alors qu'Hermione se jetait dans ses bras.

-J'y peux rien moi si elle n'a pas aimé se faire acclamer tout à l'heure... répondit froidement Harry, toisant le Gryffondor avec haine.

Sentant qu'une bataille allait éclater, Drago décida d'intervenir.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame! Tout le monde retourne se coucher, vous vous battrez plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment.

Harry eut un sifflement, et sortit de la salle, se dirigeant vers les cachots. Weasley et Hermione partirent dans la direction opposée, c'est à dire vers la tour des Gryffondor. Drago quant à lui, resta avec Nora. Tous deux étaient silencieux, et à un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il s'apprêta à lui parler mais elle le devança.

-Je dois y aller, dit-elle simplement en détournant le regard.

Elle partit précipitamment, montant l'escalier de marbre quatre à quatre. Et Drago resta là, les bras ballants, en plein milieu du corridor baigné de la lumière de la lune.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_À Suivre...___


	6. Chapitre6

**Disclamer : **Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et l'idée général. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling et à Warner Boss... Bonne lecture!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Midnightawoke2 :** Bonjour à toi! C'est bien vrai que cela ne doit pas être très très compréhensible pour une anglaise, comme moi (Laika) j'ai du mal un peu en anglais... Merci quand même de nous avoir lu! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Lisandra : **Ce chapitre est un peu plus marrant. Tu devrais l'apprécier! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!****

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Moi et Fleur avons prévu de faire environs 25 chapitres. Mais dis-moi, j'ai appris récemment que tu nous faisais de la publicité? C'est super sympa Je te remercie bcppppppp!!! T'es un ange! Pouloum poum Tchi : La Saut de l'Ange – t'es un Ange... Bon ok, c'est pourri, je sais lol! Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**MissTick :**Bonjour à toi notre chère petite beta-redeause préféfé! Merci bien d'être venu nous poster un commentaire. Pour les enter... Je suis la seule fautive, c moi qui fait la mise en page... Menfin, merci pour la correction, ça me sauve du temps! Et je dit sallut à EtiEnette! et je te dis pas bonne lecture, parce que tu l'as déjà lu!

**Dahlia :  Bah**, il s'est pas passé grand-chose dans la Grande Salle. Faut seulement s'attendre à, comme le dit le résumé de la fic, leur relation se désintègre... Menfin, merci pour ta review, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Lily : **Merci bien pour ta review. Bonne lecture!**__**

**BERTRAND Kévin :** Bon, t'as vu Fleur? On a un autre drogué de notre fic! Lol! Dsl, j'aurais pas la temps de répondre à toute tes question, mais je t'envois un mail tout de suite après la publication de ce chapitre, pour t'annocner la update! Merci pour tes super review, et encore désolé de ne pas y répondre comme je le voudrais! bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

**bouboutix : **Tu verras bien comment tout ce la se terminera, j'ai juré sur mon honneur (et Fleur aussi) qu'on ne révèlerais rien de la fin. Et comme j'ai une parole, et que mon honneur est grande (je suis une Serpentard tout de même!) j'y tiens! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Laika&Fleur!___

**__**

**_La séduction en 101 leçons_**

**_Chapitre6 _**

**__**

**__**

Une ambiance surexcitée régnait dans la grande salle. Le premier match de l'année, celui qui annoncerait officiellement l'ouverture de la coupe inter-maison de Quidditch allait débuter d'ici quelques heures, sous la légère brise d'automne qui apportait maintes bonnes odeurs. Harry et Drago s'efforçaient d'avaler quelque chose, tout en jetant des regards féroces à quiconque dans les cinq autres joueurs qui avaient prit la chance de leur tenir tête, comme ils essayaient à chaque année, au premier match. Malheureusement, cette année encore les deux amis avaient prit la ferme décision de leur faire avaler quelque chose pour qu'ils soient de taille à affronter l'équipe de lions d'or.

-J'espère que vous allez les battre cette fois, dit Pansy qui picorait distraitement dans son assiette. Quelle honte d'avoir perdu la coupe l'an passé...

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

-J'aurais aimé t'y voir avec deux poursuiveurs hors d'état et Potter qui avait une épaule de fracturé!

-Ça ne l'a pas empêché de vouloir casser la gueule aux Gryffondor! répliqua-t-elle. Quoi que tu en penses, ce n'était pas une performance digne des Serpentard!

-Et toi quand tu montes sur un balai, tu crois que tu as l'air digne d'une Serpentard? siffla Harry, en la regardant d'un regard à en donner des frissons à une harpie.

Chacun des joueurs des Serpentard étaient tendus, et ça se reflétait dans leur caractère.

-Mieux qu'un fils de Gryffondor en tout cas!

Un silence tomba sur la table. Chacun savait que parler des parents de Harry était comme signer son arrêt de mort. Dès son arrivée dans la maison de Salazar, il avait fait oublier aux autres qu'il n'était pas un descendant de parents Serpentard contrairement aux autres élèves. Pansy osa tourner son regard vers Harry, et remarqua que tout sentiment avait quitté le visage de celui-ci, et que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer la fourchette qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Ravale tes paroles Parkinson! siffla-t-il, d'une voix froide et menaçant, les dents étroitement serrées. Et je ne le redirai pas deux fois...

La jeune fille rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule et sortit de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière sous le regard surpris des Serpentard. Elle avait osé défier Potter! Ça allait bientôt faire le tour de l'école...

-J'vais la tuer... reprit Harry dans un murmure à peine audible qui faisait vraiment penser à un sifflement de serpent.

Il l'avait regardé partir de la table et disparaître dans le hall à la suivant du regard sans ciller.

-Elle a peur de toi, dit Drago calmement. Elle n'aura pas besoin que tu la menaces pour comprendre qu'il ne faut plus faire ça.

-Non... Je n'aurais pas à la menacer pour avoir des excuses...

Un étrange sourire vint orner les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Pas de menace, ça ne servira à rien...

Le blond ne cilla pas. Il était habitué de voir Potter échafauder des plans pour faire du mal aux autres. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois.

À côté, Blaise déposa brusquement son verre sur la table, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des Serpentard.

-C'est l'heure, dit-il gravement.

Un autre silence vint s'imposer à la table, mais cette fois-ci il était respectueux. Les sept joueurs de l'équipe se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, d'un pas digne et majestueux, l'éternel démarche des Serpentard. Un peu après, les joueurs des Gryffondor quittèrent la salle sous les applaudissements de leurs supporters.

[...]

Le soleil était resplendissant pour un mois de Novembre. Le terrain était ferme et dur sous leur pas en raison des premiers gels de la saison. Un temps idéal pour un match... Les Serpentard regardèrent, dans un silence respectueux, Blaise qui observait le terrain ainsi qu'une foule de choses comme la position du soleil dans le ciel et la direction du vent. Finalement, après un long moment, il se tourna vers les joueurs.

-Aux vestiaires, ordonna-t-il.

Il n'y eut aucun commentaire concernant l'attitude de leur capitaine. Il était toujours ainsi avant un match, puis il se détendait à la fin, lorsqu'ils retournaient tous dans les vestiaires.

Ils se changèrent en silence, comme à leur habitude, et se rendirent près de la porte, où était placé un tableau magique avec une tonne de renseignements sur les autres maisons. Blaise attendit que tout le monde soit présent.

-Il ne vente pas beaucoup, le soleil est assez bas mais les Gryffondor sont redoutables, commença-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Par contre, si l'on veut avoir une longueur d'avance dans la compétition...

Il se retourna vers Harry.

-Il faudra que tu tiennes Ginny Weasley à bonne distance du vif d'or pour un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plusieurs points d'avance...

Il marqua une pause et prit le temps de regarder chacun des joueurs.

-Respectez notre devise. Pas de pitié, ils n'en méritent pas! Faites honneur aux Serpentard!

Un cinquième année, Christian Lorb qui était nouveau osa un commentaire.

-Enfin, on essayera d'être meilleur que l'année dernière, pas vrai les gars?

Il ne reçu qu'une demi-douzaine de regard noir pour réponse. Ils se levèrent dignement, balais en main et suivirent Blaise sur le terrain. Aussitôt, la foule se mit à hurler, siffler et taper des mains pour encourager leur équipe favorite. Les Gryffondor ne tardèrent pas à arriver, vêtu de leur robe rouge écarlate. Chacun des sept joueurs avaient un air digne et fier sur le visage. Apparemment, il n'avait pas oublié leur époustouflante victoire l'année dernière et la cuisante défaite qu'il avait imposer aux Serpentard.

Chacun de ceux-ci eurent un regard courroucer pour les lions d'or et allèrent se placer à leur position.

-Je veux un match honnête! dit Bibine en venant se placer entre les deux équipes.

D'un signe de tête, elle fit signe aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent avec un dégoût marqué. Après un moment à essayer de se briser les doigts, Ron et Blaise retournèrent à leur place, enfourchant leur balai. Au coup de sifflet, tous décolèrent et les balles furent lâchées.

Le commentateur, Seamus Finnigan -ou le bâtard d'Irlandais selon Harry-, prit le micro sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

-Un match qui ne devrait pas nous décevoir aujourd'hui! L'équipe des Gryffondor contre celle des Serpentard un peu remodelé! On accueille le nouveau joueur Christian Lorb au sein des Serpentard. Espérons qu'il ne se montrera... je veux dire, qu'il se montrera à la hauteur dans son nouveau poste de poursuiveur.

Il eut des acclamations pour accompagner ces paroles, et l'attention frénétique de la foule se reporta sur le match. Gryffondor était en possession de la balle et les trois poursuiveurs adversaires tentaient une manoeuvre pour la récupérer, tandis que les deux gorille Crabbe et Goyle envoyait des cognards en tout sens, sur les rouge et or.

-Malefoy passe à Lorb qui repasse à Malefoy et... Aaah, c'est loupé pour les Serpentard! Weasley a fait un remarquable arrêt de dernière seconde! Le souaffle passe aux Gryffondor!

Ginny volait tout prêt de Harry qui avait repéré le vif d'or une ou deux fois jusqu'à présent, mais s'était retenu d'aller l'attraper, changeant aussitôt de direction pour la petite Weasley ne le voit pas. Elle était bien meilleure qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il faudrait se méfier de cette rouquine... Il eut un sourire carnassier. Peut-être qu'une petite feinte du Wronski allait s'imposer bientôt...

-... et Weasley manque, 10 à 10 pour Serpentard!

Il y eu un tonnerre de cris et d'encouragements venant des gradins. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor s'emparèrent du souaffle et formèrent un V en fonçant vers les buts adverses. La partie était intense et personne ne pouvait dire quelle équipe allait gagner.

-Malefoy passe à Salsbury qui passe à, oh! Interception de la part de Blackwood! Crabbe envois un cognard et... Touche sa cible!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement surgit du côté des Serpentard et des supporters de la même maison.

-Le souaffle dévie dans les mains de Lorb qui fonce vers les buts adverses en faisant une embardée pour éviter le cognard lancé par Martin ! Il tire et... 20 à 10 en faveur de Serpentard!

Harry sourit en entendant le commentaire et continua à filer à toute vitesse à travers le terrain. Il entendit un juron à sa droite et en tournant la tête, il pu voir que la petite Weasley était toujours à ses traces. Un sourire carnassier passa sur ses lèvres, et sans prévenir, il envoya un brutal coup d'épaule dans les côtes de la benjamine des Weasley, la faisant affreusement dévié de la voie qu'elle suivait. Harry fit aussitôt un crochet serré et partit dans la direction opposée. Dans les estrades, la foule partisante des Gryffondor hurlait des injures à l'attrapeur de Serpentard qui continua son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le commentateur se fit même confisquer son micro étant donné qu'il injuriait Harry. Celui-ci fit un brutal piquet suivit d'un looping pour éviter les deux cognards que lui avait lancés les batteurs de l'équipe adverse, plus qu'en colère. Martin, trop occupé à fixer haineusement Harry ne vit pas la balle folle que lui envoyait Goyle et par conséquent la reçu en plein derrière la tête, ce qui lui valut un plongeons droit vers le sol. La foule hurla mais heureusement, Pomfresh sut arrêter la chute du joueur avant que son corps n'atteigne le sol. Serpentard eu un penalty.

-Et un de moins, commenta Harry, passa tout près de Drago.

-Potter! hurla Zabini alors que le jeu était interrompu pour une courte pause demandé par les Gryffondor.

Harry se retourna vers son capitaine, qui l'avait apostrophé, ou plutôt gueuler de venir le voir.

-Ouais quoi? demanda-t-il.

-Bien joué, dit-il avec un franc sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt. Que ça ne se reproduise plus.

-Tu sais que t'es bizarre toi?

-Tu sais que je peux te virer de l'équipe? répliqua le capitaine avant de partir sermonner Lorb en sifflotant.

-T'oserais pas! lui cria Harry, avant de retourner auprès de son balai.

Proche de lui se tenait Drago qui buvait de grandes gorgées d'eau.

-La petite est rusée. Fais gaffe.

-Elle me suit comme un terrier! Elle va regretter d'avoir employé la méthode Serdaigle avec moi...

-À ta place, je me méfierais d'elle, répondit le blond.

-Je sais apprendre de mes ennemies avant de passer aux choses sérieuse Drago, occupe-toi de faire des points, et moi je m'occupe des 150 finales...

-Comme tu voudras! dit-il avant de remonter sur son balai et faire un tour de terrain.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération, puis remonta lui aussi sur son balai, le coup de sifflet annonça la reprise du match étant donné.

-Et c'est repartit! dit Finnigan qui avait réussi à récupérer son micro. Gryffondor à l'attaque! Malefoy intercepte et... La feinte du faucon! Le souffle est passé à Lorb.

L'équipe de Gryffondor ayant perdu un de leur batteur, le moral des joueurs se trouva décuplé de férocité et d'agressivité. Les coups bas et les injures s'enchaînaient dans un rythme effrayant, au grand dam de madame Bibine qui tentait de contrôler de son mieux les deux équipes. À un moment, Harry lassé de se faire jeter des cognards et de se faire rentrer dedans balança son poing dans la mâchoire du dernier batteur. Il y eu une nouvelle penalty pour Serpentard et Blaise n'arriva pas à bloquer le souaffle, ce qui le mit encore plus en rogne. Le score était désormais à égalité entre les deux équipes et Harry s'efforçait plus de tenir la benjamine Weasley à distance que de chercher le vif d'or. Soudain, il vit la rouquine le dépasser rapidement et il entendit la foule hurler.

-Weasley part en chasse! Elle semble avoir repéré le vif d'or! hurla Seamus.

Harry se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite, et n'eut aucun mal à la rattrapé, complètement couché sur son balai. Il sentait le vent siffle à ses oreilles, et il aperçut le point doré que Ginny avait repérer, au pied des buts des Gryffondors. Ils étaient maintenant tout deux côtes à côtes et Harry avait toute son attention tournée vers la sphère dorée.  Surprenant Harry, la benjamine se tassa contre lui et le fit dévier un peu de sa trajectoire. Elle semblait plus que déterminé à gagner. Il gronda et se tassa lui aussi, lui envoyant tout son poids contre son épaule. La benjamine Weasley eut un petit cri en sentant son épaule se déboîter mais elle serra les dents et se coucha encore plus sur son balai.

-Merde, merde... siffla Harry entre ses dents, la main tendue devant lui, essayant de rejoindre la sphère dorée.

Ginny lâcha son balai et tendit les bras pour repousser la main de Harry. La foule était littéralement en délire dans le stade et même les joueurs avaient cessé de jouer pour regarder les deux attrapeurs s'affronter. Le Serpentard la repoussa lorsqu'elle saisit sa main, et serra son balai entre ses jambes pour se permettre d'utiliser sa main gauche. La rouquine ne lâcha pas prise et étira son bras encore plus. Elle frôlait le vif d'or du bout de ses doigts. Harry lâcha un grognement et repoussa la main de la Gryffondor, manquant de tomber en bas de son Éclair de Feu. Soudain, il sentit ses doigts agripper la petite boule dorée, au même instant où Weasley tombait de son balai, atterrissant un mètre plus bas.

-POTTER A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR, SERPENTARD REMPORTE 170 À 20!

Les supporters des Serpentards explosèrent en cris de joie. Les joueurs se posèrent sur le sol et Drago vint rejoindre Harry pour lui donner une tape dans le dos affective.

-Bien joué vieux!

-Merci vieux!

Harry lui sourit sincèrement et se retourna vers Blaise qui accourait vers lui.

-Tu es complètement cinglé Potter! Tous ces coups bas, c'était ahurissant! Un match superbe! À nous la coupe! dit Blaise à la vitesse de l'éclair en ne cessant de lui secouer le bras.

Il finit par le serrer dans ses bras sous le coup de l'émotion, si bien que lorsqu'il relâcha enfin Harry, celui-ci avait depuis longtemps le souffle coupé.

-Nous irons loin! scanda Zabini avant d'aller féliciter les autres joueurs.

-Affectueux Zabini, tu trouves pas? demanda Harry à Drago, en se massant la nuque.

-Il est heureux, ça commence bien une saison!

-Ouais, t'as raison!

[...]

-Excellent match ! dit Blaise pour la centième fois.

-On le sait Blaise... c'est bon! soupira Harry, en enlevant sa robe verte et argents.

-Et c'est pas en nous le répétant une autre fois que ça va changer quelque chose ! dit Drago qui enlevait ses bottes pleines de terre.

-Oh allez les gars, un peu d'entrain, on va faire la fête! s'écria Zabini.

-Peut-être, continuer Harry, en enlevant son chandail. Mais on l'a assez entendu ton « excellent match! »

-Rabats-joie! dit Blaise avant de sortir du vestiaire, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Pauvre Zabini! finit Harry, en entrant sous la douche.

-Tu t'améliores Lorb, dit Drago à Christian qui se séchait les cheveux. Il faudra pratiquer notre défense la prochaine fois.

-Merci Drago, c'est sympa...

-Seulement pratique, pas sympa!

-Comme tu veux...

Drago le regarda fixement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas se trouver dans ses bonnes grâces uniquement parce qu'il était son coéquipier de Quidditch. Harry ressortit de la douche, les cheveux plaquer sur sa tête, une serviette autour de la taille. Il alla se vêtir d'un pantalon et revint avec les deux autres Serpentard qui avaient fait silence.

-T'avise plus de m'appeler Drago, Lorb, dit le blond en passant à côté de lui pour aller dans la douche.

Le garçon secoua vigoureusement la tête et sortit des vestiaires, sous le regard transperçant de Harry.

-Tu vas pas fêter ? lui cria Drago des douches.

-Bah, je préfère t'attendre...

-C'est trop gentil, ricana-t-il.

-C'est ça... Je suis gentil maintenant!

-Toc, toc, toc. Je peux entrer?

Harry se retourna, vers l'entré, tout en mettant son chandail.

-Oh Nora, entre, oui entre!

La Serdaigle entra, un peu intimidée de se trouver dans le vestiaire des Serpentard.

-Je voulais te féliciter.

-Oh heu...

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-Bah, merci!

-Non c'est vrai, c'était un super match...

-Un peu rude...

-Oui... dit Nora, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Harry lui fit un sourire, tout en finissant d'enfiler son chandail. Au même moment, Drago arriva dans la pièce, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Dès qu'il vit Nora, il eut une drôle d'expression et se passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-Salut.

-Oh... heu, salut Drago.

-Ça va?

-Bah, ouais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'étais venu féliciter Harry pour son match...

-Ah...

Blaise arriva à cet instant.

-Harry, Weasel veut de voir pour dédommagement...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et sortit à l'extérieur.

Drago regarda Nora qui se tortillait les doigts en regardant ses pieds. Il tenta une approche.

-Tu sais pour la dernière fois... commença-t-il.

-Oui? demanda-t-elle, précipitamment.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir pris une photo de toi sans ta permission...

-Hum...

**Leçon #10**

**Laissez votre orgueil de côté. Quand vous avez tord, vous avez tord. Point à la ligne.**

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda Drago en faisant une petite moue.

-Moins, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changer d'idée?

-Tes excuses...

Il lui sourit et ouvrit un casier pour trouver ses vêtements.

-Tu as aimé le match?

-Il était génial! Un peu brutal, mais génial!

-Oui, je suis content d'avoir gagné. La saison commence bien.

-Votre capitaine avait l'air joyeux!

-Blaise? Il était bizarre. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi... souriant.

-Le pointage sans doute!

Des éclats de voix retentirent à l'extérieur.

-Weasley, je t'interdis d'entrer là...

-Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? grommela Drago en enfilant un chandail.

Ron apparut dans le vestiaire, Harry et Blaise (qui gesticulait en l'injuriant) derrière lui.

-Désolé Weasley, dit Drago, le vestiaire des perdants est à côté!

-Oh, mais je suis venu voir les demeurés de gagnants, puisque Potter se fous de ma gueule et refuse de m'écouter, je vais venir voir son autre moitié de cerveau!

-Surveille ce que tu dis Weasel... gronda Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda le blond à Ron.

-Des excuses pour ma soeur.

-C'est une grande fille Weasley, elle peut venir les demander elle-même, quoiqu'elle ne les recevra probablement pas!

-Il a raison, dit Drago. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais. D'autant plus que je n'ai rien fait à la rouquine.

-Non c'est cet imbécile qui lui a fracturé l'épaule!

-Les risques du Quidditch. Si tu l'as trouvais si fragile Weasley, il ne fallait pas la prendre dans ton équipe!

Drago les regarda tour à tour.

-Bon, si vous avez fini, j'aimerais m'habiller en paix.

Il ne put ajouter autre chose, puisque Ron lui envoya son poing en plein visage, lui fracturant le nez. Sur le coup, Drago fut projeté sur un banc et tomba par terre.

-Aïe! s'exclama-t-il en touchant son nez qui saignait. Ça fait mal espèce de...

Il se leva, bien décidé à frapper Weasley. Celui-ci se trouvait désormais piéger par Harry et Blaise qui bloquait la porte d'entré, et Malefoy qui était bien décidé à se venger.

-Arrêtez! s'écria Nora en tentant d'intervenir.

Harry et Drago eurent presque la même réaction et tournèrent leur attention vers elle. Au même moment, Hermione entra dans les vestiaires, les bousculant.

-Manquait plus que ça, ronchonna Drago en tenant son nez cassé.

-Granger, on avait vraiment pas besoin de toi!

-J'ai entendu des cris, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est pas de tes affaires, répliqua Blaise.

-Ron, explique-moi!

-Ils se foutrent tous de ma gueule concernant ma soeur!

-Viens, c'est pas la peine de rester avec des gens immatures...

-Ouais Ronny, va-t-en avec Miss Je-sais-tout!

Le rouquin serra les poings et passa à côté de Harry et Blaise, les lèvres pincés.

-Adieu Granger!

-Pas besoin d'en rajouter Potter!

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle sort ses griffes!

-Excusez-moi mais je ne sens plus mon nez et si ça continu je vais me vider de mon sang alors vous ne pourriez pas faire une trêve le temps que je me rende à l'infirmerie? dit Drago qui avait le teint de plus en plus pâle.

-Nora, tu pourrais l'emmener? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr...

-Y'en a au moins une de serviable ici, ronchonna le blond, les mains pleines de sang.

-Je viendrais te voir plus tard...

Son ami hocha la tête et sortit du vestiaire, encore mouillé, en compagnie de Nora. Celle-ci fit un sourire d'excuse à Harry, de devoir le laisser aussi vite, sans avoir eut le temps de discuter, et Harry haussa les épaules.

-Une prochaine fois...

Elle acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Hermione dit quelque chose à Ron et ils décidèrent d'en faire autant.

-Enfin, et je vous inviterais à ne pas revenir!

-Ferme-la Potter, pour une fois.

-Pas pour toi!

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Harry ricana et la laissa passé avec joie. Alors qu'elle allait passer, Blaise lui fit le coup bas de lui faire un croche-pied. La préfète trébucha et furieuse, elle serra les poings et se mit à invectiver Blaise sous le regard ébahi de Ron. Au bout d'un moment, la voyant gesticuler sans arrêt, Harry éclata de rire. La gifle partit si vite que personne ne la vit venir. Harry massa sa joue où était imprimé une trace de doigts. Hermione le regarda en tremblant, rouge de colère, et sortit au grand air suivit d'un Ronald écroulé de rire.

-GRANGER! hurla Harry, se précipitant hors du dortoir, ne supportant pas un tel traitement.

La préfète ne s'arrêta pas de marcher et se dirigea vers le lac en maugréant. Harry sortit sa baguette.

-_Impedimenta!_

Touchée par le sort, Hermione commença à marcher au ralentit et Harry pu la rejoindre aisément.

-_Finite Incantatem!_

Il se plaça devant elle.

-TU MANQUES PAS DE BOL DE ME GIFLER!

-Tu l'avais bien cherché!

-T'es qu'une égocentrique!

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre immature sans cervelle!

-Moi au moins, je ne m'enferme par derrière des bouquins, pour cacher ma face de rat!

Sous l'indignation, elle poussa un cri. Un peu plus loin, Ron et Blaise s'installèrent sous un arbre, bien décidés à ne pas manquer une miette de cet échange prometteur. Hermione, ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

-Bouché, Granger?

-NON! cria-t-elle en agitant les bras. Espèce de... de misogyne boutonneux, narcissique par-dessus le marché!

-Oh... Je vois que les Sang-de-bourbe aussi peuvent être culturer... Très beau vocabulaire Granger...

-Premièrement, on dit cultivé et deuxièmement, tu n'es certainement pas assez intelligent pour comprendre un traître mot de ce que je vais de te dire!

-Oh, mais ton misogyne boutonneux, veut tout simplement dire que je n'aime pas les femmes, ce qui est totalement faux, je déteste seulement les Sang-de-bourbe. Pour ce qui est de ton boutonneux, à moins que tu n'es besoin de lunette, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas et t'embellirai peut-être, je n'ai aucune trace d'acné au visage.

Hermione bouillonnait de rage.

-Crétin! dit-elle à cours d'insulte.

-Tu voles les répliques de Weasel maintenant?

-Il s'appelle Ron Weasley, pas Weasel ! s'époumona-t-elle.

-Ce cher et tendre Ronald Weasley-le-pouilleux qui serait prêt à vendre corps et âme pour ma misérable personne ! se moqua froidement Harry, papillonnant des yeux, joignant les mains au niveau du coeur et prenant une voix affreusement efféminé.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un ami ! Oh, mais suis-je bête ! dit Hermione en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est puisque tu n'en as pas !

-T'as raison Granger, t'es réellement bête, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu t'entends si bien avec cette larve de Londubat !

[...]  
  
Drago se tenait un le nez, tête penchée vers le sol, Nora marchant à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller? demanda-t-elle pour la sixième fois.

-Nora, j'ai simplement un nez cassé, je ne vais pas en mourir! dit Drago, préoccupé par le fait que le sang allait tâcher son chandail.

-Mais, tu savais qu'une fracture de la sorte peut provoqué des conséquences plus graves, à voir même des lésions cérébrales, si le coup à été trop brutal?

-Heu... non. Merci de m'inquiéter encore plus.

-Oh, excuse-moi Drago, ce n'était pas voulu... Je voulais seulement t'avertir! N'y pense plus... Je suis sûr que tout va bien s'arranger, et le pire qui puisse arriver je crois, c'est que l'infirmière répare le tout, avec un léger coup de baguette maladroit, ton nez risque d'être croche quelque peu, mais rien de grave et de très visible, je n'en doute pas!

À ses mots, le visage de Drago devint encore plus pâle.

-Tu as dit, croche? dit-il d'une voix blanche. Mon nez, croche?

-Heu... Oui, j'ai dis croche, mais de quelques degrés voilà tout, rien d'inquiétant!

-Merlin, souffla le Serpentard, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Drago ça va? Allez, on va se dépêcher, j'ai l'impression que la perte de sang t'a affaiblie.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie que la jeune fille ouvrit sans ménagement.

-Mrs Pomfresh? Je vous emmène un blessé!

-Comment... Mr Malefoy? Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore bagarré! Qu'est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui, votre nez? Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelque chose...

Les genoux de Drago se mirent à trembler. Nora, pensant qu'il avait un malaise, s'alarma.

-Heu... Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, il a perdu beaucoup de sang!

Je sais faire mon travail jeune fille, merci bien, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, j'en ait pour quelques minutes avec lui...

-Il ne va pas devenir croche n'est-ce pas? demanda Drago, plus qu'inquiet pour son apparence physique.

-Nous verrons Mr Malefoy... Je ferai du mieux que je peux!

Tremblant, le Serpentard s'assied sur le lit en tenant son nez blessé. Il regarda Nora qui lui fit un petit sourire confiant. Si jamais son nez restait croche, Weasley pouvait déjà faire une réservation à St-Mangouste... L'infirmière s'approcha de lui, baguette sortit et lui tâta son nez cassé, à quelques endroits, en émettant quelques grognements parfois, qui ne disaient rien de bon à Drago.

-Eh bien, Mr Malefoy... commença-t-elle, impassible.

-S'il est cassé, j'exige dédommagements! dit celui-ci en s'agitant sur le lit blanc.

-Il est en effet cassé, mais facilement réparable et il ne devrait pas y avoir aucune trace ni complication!

-Merci Merlin!

-Et maintenant, arrêtez de bouger si vous voulez que je vous le répare...

[...]

Harry se baissa juste à temps pour éviter la main d'Hermione qui venait de faire siffler l'air.

-J'EN AIT ASSEZ DE TOI POTTER ! hurla-t-elle, excédée.

-Oh, tu m'enverras navrer la grande, mais il faudra pourtant m'endurer encore toute une année !

-Tu crois ? Eh bien laisse moi te dire trois mots : préfète-en-chef !

-Brrr... Je meurs de trouille ! Tu comptes quoi, me faire expulser ? Je vois déjà ça d'ici Hermione Granger qui va demander à Dumbledore de renvoyer Harry Potter, car elle ne peut plus le sentir... Je serai là au tournant pour rire de ta gueule Granger...

-Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en balance de mon orgueil. Te voir sortir de ma vie vaut bien la peine que je me fasse un peu ridiculiser !

-Oh tu me brises le coeur Granger !  
-Tiens tu en as un ?

-Comme tout être dans ce monde ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne veux pas un peu de glace ? Tu es toute rouge...

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en tailler un morceau dans ce qui te sert de coeur...

-Oh, on devient agressive ? Grrr !

Elle leva la main pour la troisième fois et Harry recula prestement.

-Si c'est la guerre que tu veux, tu l'auras! cracha Hermione.

-Tu me fais presque pitié...

-Tu vas bientôt le regretter Potter, ça je peux te le garantir!

-Tu veux un reçu pour ta garantis?

Rassemblant toute sa dignité, la Gryffondor rejeta ses cheveux frisés derrière son épaule et le dépassa, en prenant soin de le bousculer au passage.

-Excuses-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'excuser une Sang-de-Bourbe qui vient de me doucher après que je viens tout juste de prendre une douche!

-Peuh!

Elle continua son chemin et partit avec Ron en direction du château. Blaise se leva de sous son arbre et alla rejoindre Harry.

-Alors ça... commença-t-il.

Harry se retourna vers lui, un sourire froid et sarcastique aux lèvres.  
-Oui Blaise?

-Tu vas regretter d'être né mon gars. On ne devient pas ennemi avec ce genre de fille!

 -Oh, mais la petite Sang-de-Bourbe va s'attaquer à quelqu'un de solide, si seulement elle l'ose... L'année s'annonce riche Blaise...  
-Ouais, là je suis d'accord, répondit le Serpentard en pensant à tout autre chose.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, vous avez trouvé comment? Merci de nous le dire par review À la prochaine ;P

**__**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

**__**

_Laika&Fleur!_


	7. Chapitre7

**Disclamer : **Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et l'idée général. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling, à Warner Boss et blabla, on connaît la chanson... Bonne lecture!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Minerve :** Salut! Ouaip, tout le monde se demande ce qui va arriver à Pansy... Enfin, tu verra bien au cours des prochains chapitres! Merci encore pour le commentaire, bonne lecture!

**Zeeve lelula : **Wao! Merci beaucoup pour la review trop sympathoche ! En espérant que tu continue ta lecture ! ;)

**Myncat :** Totalement d'accord! Entre Harry et Hermione, c'est un peu comme l'histoire de James et Lily. Reste à savoir si ça va se terminer de la même manière...

**Lilou the poenix : **Merci bien pour ta review! Et voici la suite tant attendue!

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Whoa! Que de compliments dans ta review! Franchement, on ne sait plus où se mettre! Pour le « combat d'insultes », on s'est vraiment amusées à l'écrire! Hermione et Harry ensemble, ça fait des étincelles! Enfin, on se ferra un plaisir d'aller lire ta fic vu que tu as pris le temps de lire la notre! Allez, bonne lecture! ;)

**Lily : **Merci mille fois pour ton commentaire. Et de rien pour l'histoire lol! Bonne lecture du chapitre 7!

**bouboutix :** LoL! C'est vrai que la dispute de Harry et Hermione était riche en action et en rebondissements! Pour le nez de Drago (lol), t'en fais pas, Pomfresh va lui réparer ça vite fait bien fait. Quand même, abîmer une si belle gueule d'ange... c'est pousser l'audace! Allez, bonne lecture!

**Sajuuk : **Ave drogué de notre fic (lol, c'est drôle à dire)! Voici la suite de notre fic, en espérant de pas t'avoir fait tomber en rechute et aussi en espérant que cette dose te suffira! P.S. : ça va nous faire plaisir d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ta fic!

_Laika&Fleur!_

**La séduction en 101 leçons**

**Chapitre 7**

Ce matin-là était particulièrement dur pour Drago. Le nez encore douloureux, il était assis à la table des Serpentard et devait endurer les commentaires stupides de Pansy sur la fête d'enfer qu'il avait manqué ainsi que sur son entrée remarquée. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il avait tenté de parler à Nora mais elle s'était esquivée en prétextant devoir envoyer un hibou important. Quoi de mieux pour commencer une journée?

Il avala d'un trait son jus d'orange et se mit à picorer dans ses œufs. À côté de lui, Harry était étendu sur la table, son livre de métamorphose lui servant d'oreiller. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à fêter dans la salle commune des Serpentard et il avait un peu abusé sur les boissons. Un peu était léger comme mot... S'il avait dormit tout au plus deux heures, c'était plutôt bien. Pourtant, aucune des filles de Serpentard n'avait osée l'approcher, Potter ayant passé la soirée avec l'équipe de Serpentard. Mais, avez-vous déjà vu l'apparence d'une Serpentard? Si oui, et bien vous comprendrez pourquoi Harry les tenait à distance, si non, eh bien... Essayez d'imaginez des dizaines de Parkinson enlaidit peuplant la maison des argent et vert.

La plupart des Serpentards étaient donc dans le même état comateux en ce matin de novembre. On n'entendait pas grand chose à part la voix suraiguë de Pansy qui semblait intuable. Au bout d'un moment, lassé de l'entendre relater encore une fois _l'accident_ qui c'était déroulé entre elle et lui la veille (finalement, il avait abaissé sa garde après sa sixième Bièraubeurre et son deuxième Whiskypurfeu), Harry grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis releva péniblement la tête, une migraine insupportable le tenaillant.

-Parkinson...

Elle porta son attention sur lui.

-Ta gueule!

Et il laissa retomber sa tête au creux de ses bras.

-Viva, laissa entendre Blaise en levant son verre, la tête sur la table.

-On t'a rien demandé Zabini! siffla la jeune fille, d'un ton froissé.

-Va voir ailleurs si on y est mon choux. On en a rien à foutre de toi, grogna Harry.

Alors que Pansy allait répliquer, une véritable invasion de hiboux arriva dans la Grande Salle; le courrier du matin. Drago attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier au vol et lança un morceau de bacon à son aigle. Une chouette aussi blanche que la neige vint se poser sur la tête de Harry. Potter grogna. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose qui lui enfonçait ses griffes dans la tête et qui lui mêlait ses cheveux plein de gel?

-Hum, Potter tu me prête ta chouette? demanda négligemment Blaise en tendant la main, le front toujours sur la table.

L'attrapeur des Serpentards releva enfin la tête, la chose qui s'était posée sur sa tête allant se poster devant lui.

-Heu... bien...

Il remarqua à cet instant le parchemin noué autour de la patte de Hedwige. Il ne finit donc pas sa phrase et détacha la lettre.

-Je vais pas attendre toute ma vie... lança Blaise.

-J'ai une lettre, grogna Harry, aussi endormi que son capitaine.

-Fallait le dire. Malefoy tu me prêtes ton aigle?

-Trop tard, il est repartit. Mais, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais prêté un aigle royal élevé pour la chasse?

-Petit bourgeois.

Un étouffement vint interrompre leur conversation. Pendant que Harry lisait sa lettre, il avait porté son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres. Son teint s'était soudain fait plus pâle. Soit qu'une tempête colérique allait bientôt s'abattre, ou alors, il était vraiment mal en point; assez pour pouvoir pâlir.

-Un problème Ryry ? susurra Blaise à la manière de Pansy.

Potter ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais la première hypothèse se révéla bientôt précise. D'un geste rageur il chiffonna les parchemins qui était toujours entre ses mains et jeta un regard de dégoût, de haine, et de rage vers la table de ces idiots de Gryffondor, au plutôt sur cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Hermione Granger. Il laissa échapper un sifflement sonore.

Assise à sa table les bras croisés, Hermione Granger affichait un sourire satisfait. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait Harry, elle lui envoya un petit signe de main avant d'éclater de rire. Le verre que Harry tenait toujours lui explosa dans la main, mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, pas plus que la coupure que le verre avait fait dans sa paume ne semblait le préoccuper. À côté, Blaise et Drago avait cessé de se disputer et regardaient Harry avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe vieux? demanda Zabini.

-Rien, rien du tout, siffla Harry à voix basse.

-Non, bien sûr... Tu viens de faire exploser ton verre, tu le savais ça? dit Drago, sarcastique.

Harry regarda sa main, soudain surpris.

-Heu... bah tiens.

Il posa les restes sur la table.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ?

-Si tu veux, grommela Harry en lui jetant la boulette de papier à la figure.

Blaise l'attrapa au vol et la déplia en se raclant la gorge.

_Monsieur Potter,___

Suite à des plaintes portées à votre sujet, nous jugeons qu'il serait temps de rétablir la situation. Vous aurez donc une retenue ce soir (jeudi le 5 novembre) au bureau du professeur Trelawney. En espérant que ceci contribuera à améliorer votre façon d'agir.

Professeur McGonnagall 

Hedwige hulula doucement, rappelant sa présence et qu'elle mourrait de faim par la même occasion. Harry lui donna un morceau de bacon un peu distraitement, son regard toujours rivé sur Granger qui riait avec Weasley. Un sourire froid vint orner son visage; un plan était en train de se former dans sa tête.

-Quelle enfant de... commença Zabini.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Drago à Harry.

Harry eut un sourire mauvais et répondit tout en fixant Granger.

-Humilier Granger, quelle question... Je vais me venger à mon tour.

-C'est moi ou j'ai raté un épisode ? demanda Drago à Blaise.

-T'as raté un épisode, répondit Zabini. Hier, quand tu t'es fais péter le nez, Granger est arrivée après Weasley et ça a dégénéré entre elle et notre petit Serpentard...

Pour toute réponse, Drago fut secoué d'un fou rire silencieux tout en regardant Harry qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Toujours occupé à foudroyer Granger du regard, qui faisait tout pour lui en faire baver dans le moment présent, il semblait seul, perdu dans sa bulle.

-En tout cas, je veux pas être là quand il va se venger! dit Blaise.

Drago eut un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-Et pourquoi?

-Granger n'a pas apprécier les commentaires de Harry la dernière fois...

-Potter est foutu. Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. C'est une rusée cette petiote...

-Tu n'as pas confiance en ton meilleur pot Dray?

-Fais pas l'idiot Zabini. Tu connais Granger, elle est pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

-Je vous laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire. Vous direz à Rogue que j'ai eu un empêchement pour le cours... déclara soudainement Harry, en se levant, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

Drago soupira en regardant son ami s'éloigner.

-Ça va lui coûter cher toute cette histoire...

-Laisse-le faire s'il s'amuse...

-Justement, il ne s'amuse pas, il répare son orgueil de Serpentard.

Blaise ne répondit rien. Il était persuadé que cette histoire allait mal se terminer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'un autre côté, ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière guerre entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Pourtant, il sentait que celle-ci serait différente...

[...]

Les couloirs étaient bondés, tous se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Harry avait été porter son sac dans son dortoir avant les cours puisqu'il n'y avait pas été. Préparant son plan, il se trouvait à présent adossé dans le coin d'un mur, se tenant dans la discrétion... Normalement, avec le sort qu'il avait jeté, dès que Granger passerait dans ce couloir, ses vêtements subiraient un _léger _rétrécissement comme s'ils étaient passés dans un cycle de sécheuse. Après y avoir réfléchi longuement, il avait aussi décidé de rajouter une petite partie à cette vengeance un peu trop simple. Non seulement Granger allait voir ses vêtements rétrécir, mais elle allait aussi être obligée faire une petite danse plutôt sensuelle qui l'humilierait à souhait.

Harry se frotta les mains et s'assura que son appareil photo était près de lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas la manquer ! Un sourire froid, à voir même démoniaque, son sourire de Serpentard à vrai dire ne le quittait pas. Granger allait payer, il l'avait juré même s'il devait le regretter par la suite, il allait goûter avec délice à son humiliation...

Il regarda une bande de Poufsouffle passer et son regard scintilla lorsqu'il vit Granger marcher seule un peu derrière. Elle portait le costume de l'école comprenant une jupe carottée bleue et verte, un tailleur avec le blouson de l'école ainsi que des bas bleu foncé montés jusqu'aux genoux. Dans ses mains, elle tenait un bouquin poussérieux et la ganse de son sac d'école plein à craquer.

-Trois, deux, un, murmura-t-il.

Elle passa la ligne invisible tracé au sol, et aussitôt, ses vêtements lui collèrent à la peau et un tourbillon de chaleur vint l'entourer. Ses vêtements se mirent à rétrécirent à vue d'œil. La jeune fille eut un hoquet de stupeur et lâcha son sac ce qui eu pour effet d'alerter la bande de Poufsouffles qui retournèrent sur leurs pas pour assister au spectacle. Harry avait dû mal à ne pas éclater de rire; il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Le spectacle commença à cet instant, une demi-douzaine de Serpentard bourrés d'hormones qui passaient par-là se mirent à la siffler, faisant par la ma même occasion se rassembler bon nombre d'élèves autour de Granger. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses vêtements étaient à présent si petits qu'ils l'étouffait presque. Sa jupe était collée à ses cuisses et les premiers boutons de son blouson avaient commencés à sauter, révélant sa blouse blanche.

Toujours avec un visage impassible, Harry se tenait plus loin et ne se gênait pas pour faire des clichés tout simplement hilarants... La Gryffondor, rouge de honte, prit la poudre d'escampette et alla s'enfermer dans le premier placard qu'elle vit sous les rires des élèves présents.

Harry rangea son appareil photo dans la poche intérieur de sa robe et reprit son chemin vers sa salle commune, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Au même moment, alors qu'il allait tourner au bout du couloir, Rorgue surgit devant lui.

-Bonjour professeur...

-Bonjour Potter, répondit précipitamment le maître des potions, se dirigeant vers le placard où Hermione s'était réfugiée et où se trouvait une troupe entassée devant la porte. Poussez-vous...

Les élèves s'écartèrent et Harry s'adossa au mur, curieux de savoir comment allait tourner la situation.

-Granger, sortez de ce placard immédiatement ! rugit-il en tambourinant la porte.

-Non ! cria la jeune fille de l'intérieur.

-DEHORS!

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais après quelques secondes la poignée s'enclencha et lentement, Hermione poussa la porte.

-Tournez-vous! dit-elle au professeur qui écarquilla des yeux à sa demande.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Tournez-vous voilà tout !

-Elle est toute nue ! cria un élève, déclenchant des rires.

Il n'y eut qu'un misérable gémissement en guise de réponse.

-Est-ce vrai Miss Granger? reprit Rogue, cette fois plutôt gêné.

-Disons qu'il ne reste plus grand chose, répondit-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Rogue se retourna précipitamment.

-Du vent, tout le monde! Allez déjeuner!

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rogue se tourna vers elle et renifla.

-Vingt-cinq points seront retirés à votre maison Granger, pour exhibitionnisme!

-Mais... Mais...

-Pas de mais, c'est ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, on m'a jeté un sort!

-Vous auriez dû prendre vos précautions, voilà tout.

-Mais je... commença-t-elle.

-Tenez, mettez-vous ça sur le dos, coupa Rogue en lui tendant une robe de travail.

La jeune fille enfila la robe deux fois trop grande de son professeur et sortit par la suite. Harry prit un dernier cliché et se précipita aussitôt à travers les couloirs vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Une fois qu'il l'eut atteint, il posa son appareil sur la table basse devant le cheminée et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, éclatant de rire. Plusieurs élèves firent un grand détour pour ne pas passer à côté de lui tellement il riait. Un peu plus et les larmes se mettaient de la partie. Plié pratiquement en deux, Harry cherchait son souffle.

-Harrychou? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Pansy en arrivant près de lui.

-Gr... Granger! s'écria Potter, éclatant de rire de plus belle.

Roulant des yeux, Pansy le prit par le bras et l'entraîna pour aller dîner. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'était quelque peu calmé. Il s'effondra tout de même sur sa chaise entre Drago et Blaise, secoué d'un fou rire.

-Heu... Ça va? demanda Zabini.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hermione fit à nouveau son entrée, se trémoussant au son d'une musique qui ne jouait pourtant pas; effet secondaire du deuxième sort de Harry. Celui-ci éclata de rire de plus belle en la voyant. Blaise tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée et il ne pu qu'imiter Harry. Plus loin, Hermione, morte de honte, dansait lascivement et jouait les aguicheuses. Drago se retourna lui aussi et fut plutôt surpris de voir Granger ainsi...

-Qu'est-ce que... souffla-t-il en plissant des yeux.

-GRANGER !!!

Harry éclata de rire de plus belle devant le hurlement de Rogue, même s'il ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer. Hermione était rouge de honte et tentait de se contrôler, en vain.

-VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE AVEC TRELAWNEY, CE SOIR, AVEC MR POTTER!

-Mais...

Harry sortit à ce moment sa baguette et conjura le sort dans un murmure. Drago se retourna vers lui.

-C'était toi?

Harry riait toujours beaucoup trop pour pouvoir répondre, son rire couvert par bon nombre d'élèves qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle.

-C'était stupide de ta part Potter ! dit Drago qui ne riait pas, voyant l'air scandalisé de Nora à la table des Serdaigle.

-Oh, t'es chiant Malefoy, tu sais même plus t'amuser, pfff... répondit froidement Harry en se levant et en allant s'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

-T'a pas l'air de comprendre. Ce soir, elle va aller à la même retenue que toi mon vieux et tu vas regretter de l'avoir humiliée!

Harry l'ignora totalement, se servant une assiette. Blaise se tourna vers lui.

-Si tu reviens pas, je peux prendre ton balai ?

-Rêve toujours Zabini, t'auras pas mon Eclair de Feu, je vais revenir bien vivant de ma retenue avec Granger, et elle le sait pas que c'est moi.

-POTTER ! hurla une voix.

Drago dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Granger arriver dans une robe de travail deux fois trop grande, les cheveux défaits, le visage rouge de colère. Harry eut un demi-sourire en la voyant se diriger vers lui.

-Bonne chance vieux, lui murmura Zabini.

A peine ces paroles dites, une gifle s'abattit brutalement sur la joue de Potter.

-Ouais, tu vas vraiment en avoir besoin, renchérit Blaise.

-T'ES UN CON POTTER! lui hurla Hermione.

Harry se contenta de garder un air impassible, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Si tu penses que je vais rester les bras croisés à encaisser tes sorts minables, tu te trompe royalement!

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

-NON MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE ME REGARDER AVEC CET AIR NIAIS?

-Granger cesse de hurler sinon je devrais intervenir dans cette situation en tant que préfet-en-chef, dit Drago calmement.

-TOI ON T'A RIEN DEMANDÉ!

-Tut, tut, tut! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor...

Le sourire moqueur de Harry ne fit que s'agrandir.

-Tu me le paieras Potter!

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien...

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et tourna les talons pour sortir de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, suivit de Weasley. Harry piqua un morceau de jambon dans son assiette et le mangea calmement. Blaise examina sa joue et conclu d'un ton de connaisseur:

-Il s'en sortira. Le pire est à venir.

-Blaise...

-J'ai compris. Ma gueule.

Drago roula des yeux et se leva.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-il simplement en sortant de table.

-Lui, il a oublié de redevenir un adolescent en revenant des vacances... grommela Harry. Le manoir Malefoy lui a pas fait du bien.

-Je t'ai entendu Potter !

-C'est ça... répondit celui-ci.

Harry leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le regard furieux que lui adressa Nora avant de sortir de la salle à son tour. Le Serpentard blêmit subitement, venant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait dégringolé plusieurs échelons en seulement deux minutes.

-Eh merde...

[...]

Drago s'apprêtais à entrer dans son dortoir pour aller chercher ses notes de métamorphose qu'il avait oubliées lorsqu'il vit Nora débarquer.

-Salut ! dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens voir Hermione, quelle question ! C'est gentil que tu sois venu la voir...

Drago ouvrit la bouche et eu un sourire crispé.

-Ah, heu oui. Bien sûr. C'est horrible, la pauvre...

**Leçon #11**

**Sympathisez à ses problèmes, même si vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi elle parle.**

-Harry est un imbécile! Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça! Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille!

-Tu sais, les gens ne changent pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**Leçon #12**

**Votre ami est dans le chemin ? Et alors ? Laissez la culpabilité de côté.**

Drago écarquilla des yeux, bien content de pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur Harry.

-Allons Nora, ne me dis pas que tu croyais que Harry était un _gentil_ ?

Devant son air confus, il eut un petit rire.

-Il cache bien son jeu le grand...

-Mais... J'ai passé tous mes après-midi avec lui après les cours depuis que je suis ici, je l'aurais remarqué avant!

-On n'a pas d'œil derrière la tête, dit-il d'un air désolé.

Nora eut une moue déçue.

-C'est dommage, je trouvais que c'était un type bien. Je devrais lui parler pourtant...

**Leçon #13**

**Soyez gentil.**

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu règlera toute cette histoire avec lui...

Leçon #14 

**Mais pas trop.**

-En attendant, laisse cet imbécile de Potter avec ses remords. Allons voir Gran... je veux dire Hermione.

[...]

-Je suis un imbécile... grommela Harry pour la énième fois, faisant un autre tour de stade.

Blaise était assis dans les gradins et regardait son ami et attrapeur se défouler en volant sur son Éclair de Feu, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Harry semblait totalement ailleurs, passant bon nombre de fois devant le vif d'or sans même le remarquer.

-Harry, sois un peu attentif !

Potter ne sembla même pas entendre.

-HARRY !

Cette fois, il fit une embardé et se reprit au dernier moment en faisant un looping, puis regarda Zabini.

-Ouais ?  
-Sois attentif ! T'as une retenue ce soir, et tu pourras pas être à l'entraînement, donc tu le fais maintenant...

-Mouais... Mais j'en n'ai rien à foutre... J'ai pas besoin d'entraînement et tu le sais très bien.

**Leçon #15**

**On peut monter et descendre dans une échelle... La plupart du temps, les conneries ne font pas monter d'un échelon, la chute peut être longue...**

-Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe mon vieux ? T'es pas dans ton assiette ces temps-ci.

-C'est rien...

**Leçon #16**

Difficile et douloureux peut être le rétablissement... Souvent, les blessures sont camouflées derrière une protection de mensonges.

Blaise le regarda d'un air voulant dire « te fous pas de ma gueule... ». Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, n'y faisant pas attention.

-Dans tous les cas, cesse de penser à cette fille et concentre-toi Merlin !

-Argh ! Me concentrer ? Mais comment veux-tu que je me concentre ? lui hurla Harry depuis le milieu du terrain.

Il finit tout de même par prendre une grande inspiration sous le regard furibond de Blaise, et fit le vide en lui.

« _Trouvez le Vif d'or... Trouvez le Vif d'or..._ »

-Alors, ça vient ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui semblait lui transpercer l'âme pour seule réponse.

-À la vitesse où tu vas, même les Poufsouffles pourront nous battre !

Ce fut sans doute ce qui motiva le Serpentard, ou du moins le frustra, puisque quelques secondes plus tard il fonçait comme une flèche vers le sol.

-C'est tout de même mieux ! lança son capitaine, l'air réjoui.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes pour que Harry attrape le Vif et aille se poser sur le sol, rejoignant ainsi Blaise.

-Y'es quelle heure? demanda Harry.

-Sais pas, j'ai pas ma montre. Sans doute aux alentours de dix-huit heures...

-Putain...

-À ta place je me mettrais à courir. La vieille chouette ne va pas apprécier de te voir arriver en retard !

Harry lui remit son balai, enleva précipitamment sa robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de Serpentard et la lui jeta, toujours au centre du terrain, se foutant éperdument de se retrouver en chemise noir et en jeans de la même couleur, sans aucun uniforme. Sans un regard il se mit en route vers le château, au pas de course.

[...]

-... ce serait donc un moyen efficace pour empêcher les élèves plus jeunes de se perdre dans l'école. Des questions ?

Les deux préfets-en-chef secouèrent la tête à la négative. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet et soupira.

-Heu... Professeur McGonnagall?

-Oui Miss Granger, une question?

-Non en fait... J'ai une... un rendez-vous et je dois y aller.

Drago eu un rictus moqueur et regarda au plafond, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

-Parfait mademoiselle Granger ! Je devais verrouiller la salle magiquement dans cinq minutes de toute manière. La prochaine réunion sera dans un mois.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, maugréant intérieurement. Potter allait regretter de lui avoir faire prendre cette retenue, et dans quelques minutes elle allait justement pouvoir se venger!

-Hum, excusez-moi...

Tout le monde se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante : Nora.

-Oui mademoiselle Lithgow ? demanda McGonnagall en rangeant ses parchemins.

-En fait je... cherchais Hermione.

Elle entra dans la pièce mais Granger lui fit un sourire désolé.

-Je dois partir, j'ai une urgence Nora...

-C'est justement... commença Nora en parlant à voix basse.

Drago la détailla du regard tout en faisant semblant de ranger ses affaires. Elle était vraiment très belle dans sa petite jupe carottée et son chemisier blanc où pendait une cravate à moitié défaite.

-Désolé je dois vraiment partir...

Hermione sortit en coup de vent de la pièce, McGonnagall la suivant, laissant par cette occasion Nora et Drago seuls.

-Tu as réussi à lui parler depuis ce matin? demanda celui-ci en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Un moment de silence régna.

-Tu parles de Harry?

-Qui d'autre sinon ?

Nora lui fit un sourire timide et secoua par la suite la tête.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'entraînait au Quidditch avec Blaise Zabini, étant donné qu'il avait eut son après-midi de libre...

-C'est moi ou tu connais son horaire par cœur? la nargua Drago en levant un sourcil.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pas du tout! J'ai entendu Parvati et Lavande qui gloussaient en parlant de lui... Et qui planifiaient leur après-midi en prévoyant d'aller le voir.

-Patil et Brown ?

-Oui, c'était bien elles.

-Elles ont une sacrée réputation à Serpentard ! dit-il avec un petit rire. Tu te tiens avec elles ?

-Non pas vraiment, je les trouve un peu superficielles. Je préfère les gens de ma maison...

-Oh, je vois...

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel Nora évitait son regard, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

**Leçon #17**

**Mettez-la en confiance.**

-Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

La jeune fille rougit brutalement.

-Non! Heu... non, pas du tout, pourquoi?

-Ce sont mes yeux peut-être... dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ils... Ils n'ont rien de spécial tes yeux, bafouilla-t-elle, cherchant frénétiquement un endroit où poser son regard.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me regarde jamais ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne regarde jamais vraiment personne.

Elle semblait appréhender quelconque contact physique car elle recula vers la porte.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Elle releva brutalement la tête vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge!

Au même instant, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais à son grand malheur, celle-ci était verrouillée.

-On est enfermés, souffla-t-elle.

[...]

-Vous êtes en retard Potter, dit Trelawney alors que Harry arrivait dans la pièce tout essoufflé. Comme je le savais avant, je vous ai déjà enlevé vos points. Allez rejoindre Miss Granger, elle est au fond.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et remplit de dédain.

-Ouais... grogna-t-il pour seule réponse.

-Allez mes chéris, je vous laisse. Mon troisième œil m'indique que vous aurez terminé dans une heure…

Elle réajusta ses grosses lunettes et lorsque Harry se retourna, elle avait disparu.

-Pauvre cruche, pesta le Serpentard, se dirigeant vers une table où s'empilaient des boules de cristal, un chiffon à astiquer posé tout près.

La Gryffondor était déjà au travail, les manches relevées.

-J'ai séparé les boules de cristal en deux parties égales. Ça ira plus vite, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Harry ne répondit rien, se laissant tomber dans un grand fauteuil, prenant d'une main molle le chiffon et une des boule de verre.

-Un travail bon pour les elfes de maison...

Les jointures d'Hermione blanchirent, elle pinça des lèvres mais ne dit rien, astiquant avec une frénésie peu commune. Harry se mit au travail, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de frotter des sphère censées leur montrer l'avenir auquel il ne touchait plus depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'une tache ne partait pas, il la jeta par la fenêtre qui se trouvait tout près, se souciant peu de ce qui pourrait arriver suite à cet acte.

-Va la chercher.

-Pfff, va la chercher toi-même Granger, je redescends pas dans le parc.

-Tu l'a lancé, vas la chercher !

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Granger!

-Ça ME regarde Potter. Va la chercher!

-Crève.

-J'ai dit, va-la-chercher !

-Et moi je te dis d'aller te faire foutre!

Une lueur sournoise passa dans son regard et un sourire démoniaque s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu trouves quelqu'un d'assez fou pour cela bien sûr...

-Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi Potter. Et ne change pas de sujet ! Tu va aller chercher cette boule de cristal sinon...

-Sinon tu vas me menacer avec un petit sort Granger? Tu ne me feras pas bouger d'ici...

Il reprit une seconde boule de cristal, calmement.

-Sinon je me met à hurler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne et là, tu sera dans de beaux draps Potter, dit Hermione en s'adossant sur sa chaise, les bras croisés.

-Pfff, t'es emmerdante. Fais plutôt ta retenue en parfaite petite préfète-en-chef chiante que tu es et fous-moi la paix.

-Je te donne dix secondes.

-Neuf, huit, sept...

Elle ne dit rien et le regarda compter tout en défaisant sa queue de cheval.

-Quatre, trois, deux...

-Tant pis pour toi...

À la vitesse de l'éclair, au moment où elle allait crier, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

-_Sourdinam_!

Hermione se mit à agiter les bras, l'air très en colère mais arrêta en voyant que Harry ne faisait rien pour annuler son sort. Elle poussa donc un soupir silencieux, se fit une couette haute et se remit à la tache en prenant bien soin de lui tourner le dos. Harry ricana.

-T'es lamentable Granger, une vraie Gryffondor...

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre où il avait jeter la boule de cristal et s'y pencha. En arrière de lui, Hermione dut s'empêcher à deux mains pour ne pas le pousser par-dessus bord. Harry se gratta la nuque, observant le ciel gris d'hiver s'assombrir pour laisser place à la nuit. Comme elle ne pouvait parler, la jeune fille se mit à taper du pied pour qu'il retourne à ses boules de cristal. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se retourna.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de taper du pied?

Elle lui pointa la rangé d'instruments de divination.

-Non, répondit simplement Harry.

Elle plissa des yeux, tellement qu'on ne voyait que deux fentes. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ferma finalement les rideaux de la fenêtre, plongeant la tour dans une semi-obscurité et se remit au travail. Hermione prit les boules qui lui restaient à astiquer et partit dans un coin en reniflant.

-C'est ça, va pleurnicher dans ton coin Granger...

Le visage de celle-c s'éclaircit soudainement. Elle prit sa baguette magique et des lettres dorées se formèrent dans les airs.

-Ce que t'es con Potter, lu Harry.

-Lamentable, commenta celui-ci bâillant tout en s'étirant.

« Enlève-moi ce sort »

-Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir. Non!

« Pourquoi ? »

-Parce que j'en ai pas envie.

« Je te hais »

-Je sais.


	8. Chapitre8

**Disclaimer******Rien ne nous appartient. Tout est à la sublime J.K. Rowling, mais vous connaissez la chanson !

**RARs :**

**Cily : **Un Harry/Hermione ? Voyons, qui t'a mis de telles idées dans la tête ?...

**Sefadora**** Firewood : **Ah mais on n'y peut rien! Drago et Harry sont des Serpentard dans l'âme lol ! Bonne lecture ;)

**Mynwab**Salut ! Merci pour ta review et ton commentaire (que nous essaieront de prendre en considération). C'est vrai que ça fait changement de voir Harry prétentieux ! Mais on l'aime bien comme ça !

**Sajuuk**Wow ! Quelle review ! Ça nous en a bouché un coin lol ! Mais bref. Merci pour tes suggestions !!! Elles sont toutes géniales. Et pour ta fiction, désolé si nous avons mis autant de temps pour te poster une review. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Salut à toi ! Merci de toujours être fidèle au rendez-vous ! Pour le « coupage » de chapitre, on aime bien faire mariner un peu les lecteurs (hin, hin, hin). Nous n'avons pas d'autres fics en préparation mais nous en avons écrit une avec MissTick sous le pseudo **lesmoires**. Tu iras lire si ça te chante ! Bonne lecture du chapitre 8 !

**Minerve : **Hermione avec Harry ? C'est vrai que c'est une drôle d'idée !...

**Merci à yuki-chan, zeeve lelula, hhp, lily, hezekiel et lapis-lazuli pour leur review! On vous adore **

_Laika & Fleur qui vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël !!!_

**La séduction en 101 leçons**

****

**Chapitre 8**

L'heure avait paru interminable aux deux Némésis. Harry de son côté faisait la moitié du travail et Hermione frottant énergiquement les boules de cristal pour faire passer sa fureur. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés. Enfin, au grand soulagement des deux, Trelawney entra.

-Et voilà, comme je l'avais prédit ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Hermione ranger la dernière boule de cristal. Allez mes enfants, je vous laisse partir. Ouste !

Harry ne se fit pas prier se sortit en trombe de la tour d'astronomie, sautant la moitié des échelons de l'échelle, atterrissant souplement au sol. À cet instant précis, une voix se fit entendre.

-Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous oubliez quelque chose...

Harry grommela et leva la tête vers la trappe au plafond.

-Quoi donc... _professeur_ ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Cette fois, elle avait l'air en colère.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-POTTER! Revenez immédiatement enlever ce sortilège à miss Granger!

-Oh... _Ça._

Il remonta l'échelle puis pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

-Finite Incantatem!

-10 points en moins pour Serpentard, dit la jeune fille en se massant la gorge. Ah, ça va mieux !

-Pfff...

Il redescendit l'échelle. Hermione le suivit.

-Hmm, finalement je crois que j'ai été trop clémente, dit-elle l'air pensif. Ce sera cinq ou dix autres points de moins ?

Harry l'ignora superbement et continua son chemin tout en rangeant sa baguette.

-Parce que c'est vrai, il faut la punition soit du même niveau que l'acte. Alors pour un sortilège de silence forcé durant plus d'une demie heure, tu crois que dix points est une somme raisonnable ? À mon avis non.

-Granger, arrête de baragouiner et de te prendre pour McGonnagall parce que tu échoues lamentablement.

-Disons... moins vingt points !

-Non mais tu cherches à faire quoi là?

-Moi? Mais rien...

-Ne me fais pas perdre patience Granger...

Il se mit à descendre une volée de marches afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible l'étage inférieur avant que l'escalier ne décide de prendre une autre direction.

-Oh, c'est fou comme tu me fais peur ! le nargua Hermione, toujours en le suivant.

-La tour des Gryffondor est de l'autre côté...

-Qui te dit que c'est par-là que j'ai envie d'aller?

-Va où tu veux, mais pas avec moi.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que tu me casses les oreilles et que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi.

-C'est drôle que tu parles d'oreilles. Maintenant que je peux parler, je dois en profiter non ? Alors désolé, mais tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement Potter.

Ils étaient en train de rire à gorge déployée quand Nora cessa brusquement de bouger.

-Quoi? demanda Drago en levant la tête vers elle.

-T'a pas entendu du bruit?

Au même moment, on entendit un cri rageur puis un: "Non mais tu me fais chier Granger! Casse-toi!". Drago se releva en flèche et, tout comme Nora, il se mit à tambouriner la porte.

-Hé ho, venez nous ouvrir!

Il y eut quelques bruits étouffés de l'autre côté de la porte, puis plus rien.

-T'es un crétin Potter, laisse-moi faire.

-Non pas comme ça, tu vas faire fondre la serrure merde! Utilise un peu ta tête Granger...

-Si tu es si intelligent, fais-le toi!

-Ce que tu peux être susceptible. Eh...

Il cogna d'un coup contre la porte.

-C'est qui qu'il y a là-dedans?

-C'est Miss Teigne. Idiot, ouvre!!!

Harry gronda sous le rire moqueur de Hermione. Il ne se passa rien.

-Ferme-la Granger... _Alohomora_

-On a déjà essayé figure-toi! dit Drago.

-Pousse-toi Potter, il faut plus qu'un cerveau d'une dizaine de Q.I. pour pouvoir ouvrir un enchantement du professeur McGonnagall.

-Je te signale, Granger, que tous les profs utilisent ce sortilège.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

-Destructum!

-Ça aussi on a essayé, s'écria Nora tendit que Harry éclatait de rire devant la mine frustrée et renfrognée de Granger.

-Sortez-nous de là, par pitié! renchérit le blond.

-Hum, réfléchissons...

-De ta part, ça m'étonnerais Potter.

-Granger, arrête de te la jouer et utilise tes neurones, grogna Harry, cherchant un sort.

Dans la pièce, Drago poussa une bordée de jurons.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer pour une fois et trouvez le moyen de nous faire sortir par Merlin !

Harry s'adossa à la et se mit à réfléchir, Hermione quant à elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, des pas firent échos dans le couloir et le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se fixèrent en même temps, sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

-Merde, les profs...

À un des étages inférieur, le hall semblait-il, un boucan effroyable résonna, Peeves s'était mit de la partie.

-Ok, pas de panique. Nous sommes totalement en règle d'être ici, dit Hermione à toute vitesse.

-Y'a que toi qui panique ici Granger. Mais tu as tout à fait raison! Le couvre-feu est passé depuis deux heures, mais nous sommes en règle! Réveille Granger!

-Réveille Potter, je suis préfète! Je peux me promener librement dans l'école, en autant qu'il ne soit pas passé minuit... Quelle heure est-il?

Harry regarda sa montre-bracelet.

-Minuit une...

Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? dit-elle en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

-Bah toi je sais pas, mais moi je vais récolter une semaine de retenue...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nora derrière la porte.

-Les profs, répondit Hermione.

Quelques ombres avaient commencées à apparaître au bout d'un couloir et instinctivement Hermione enclencha la poigné de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à sa grande surprise et Harry n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son équilibre et tomba à la renverse dans la salle des réunions, Hermione sur lui. La porte se referma, les enfermant à leur tour.

-Merde... gronda-t-il.

Il sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa position.

-Dégage Granger!

Hermione se releva, les joues affreusement roses. Harry grogna et se releva à son tour.

-OH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI PUTAIN DE MERDE! hurla Drago en se précipitant sur la porte fermée.

-Bordel de porte de merde! siffla-t-il.

-JE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU SOIS AUSSI CON POTTER ! continua à hurler Drago, hystérique.

-DIS ÇA À GRANGER, MALEFOY! C'EST ELLE QUI A OUVERT LA PUTAIN DE PORTE! lui cria Harry au visage.

-Hey, ne met pas ça sur mon dos ! s'exclama celle-ci.

-T'avais qu'à pas ouvrir la porte et à me tomber dessus, elle serait peut-être restée ouverte!

Un sifflement strident les fit sursauter. Nora était devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.

-Fermez-la, dit-elle calmement.

Harry jeta un regard courroucé à Hermione et se dirigea avec la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir. Voyant que ses efforts était vain il donna un coup de pied de la panneaux de bois et s'en fut vers le font de la salle.

-C'est pas le moment de s'engueuler, continua Nora.

Harry ne répondit rien, renfrogné, jetant régulièrement des regards noir sur la Gryffondor qu'il haïssait tant.

-Vous voyez bien qu'on est coincé ici ! dit la Serdaigle. Et comme on ne veut pas se faire prendre par les profs, il nous reste deux solutions. Attendre qu'une âme charitable s'aperçoive de notre absence et vienne nous ouvrir la porte. Ce dont je doute. Ou attendre demain matin que McGonnagall nous ouvre la porte.

Harry ne répondit pas, fixant obstinément le sol, assis en tailleur sur une table, les coude appuyés sur ses cuisse, ses main croisées sous son menton. Drago se passa la main sur le visage tandis que Hermione se laissait glisser le long du mur.

-C'est bon, je m'excuse Potter, dit-elle.

-Tsss...

Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à longer le mur, tel un lion en cage, cherchant quelque chose apparemment.

-Eh Malefoy, on est bien dans l'aile sud du château?

-Ouais pourquoi?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à toquer contre le mur, collant son oreille contre la paroi de pierre, sous le regard surpris de tous. Ce qu'ils pensaient de lui n'était pas très difficile à comprendre dans le moment présent. Harry secouant la tête à la négative et se décalant de quelque pas, s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur tapissé. Il y eu un léger renfoncement et un sourire triomphant vient s'afficher sur son visage. Il sortit sa baguette:

-_Cracbadabum_

Le mur explosa et la pièce fut emplie de poussière blanchâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!? s'exclama Hermione en toussant.

-J'ouvre un passage secret... répondit Harry, d'un ton joyeux.

Drago ouvrit de grand yeux et s'approcha de la fente.

-La salle de bain condamnée ? demanda-t-il.

-Bingo mon vieux. L'ancienne salle de bain des préfets qu'on a accidentellement mis hors d'état en deuxième en cherchant un accès aux tuyaux...

Harry balaya de sa main un nuage de poussière et pointa sa baguette devant lui.

-_Lumos_

Nora le suivit et poussa un sifflement d'admiration en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Toujours en bon état à ce que je vois, approuva Harry, en s'approchant de la baignoire.

-Pourquoi est-elle condamnée alors? demanda la Serdaigle.

Harry lui pointa la porte, ou du moins, où elle aurait dû se trouver.

-Il y a eut un éboulement suite à un sort qu'on à lancé Drago et moi. On a dû sortir par les fenêtres, depuis, la salle est condamnée.

-Expérience à ne pas refaire, ajouta Drago.

-Je suis de ton avis... J'ai pas particulièrement apprécié être à moitié intoxiqué par des champignons qui s'étaient formés sous la pierre du plafond et la poussière qui régnait ici après qu'une partie ce soit effondrée sous les spores de champignons.

-Heu, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que nous sortions dans ce cas, dit Hermione en reculant vers la sortie.

-No problemo Granger. On serait mort si on ne s'en était pas occupé moi et Drago... Cinq heures enfermés ici... On aurait rendu l'âme bien avant, déclara Harry, s'adossant contre un des tuyaux de la plomberie de la baignoire.

Il y eu un drôle de bruit, comme un craquement sourd et le tuyau sur lequel il était accoté se fendit en deux. L'expression moqueuse de Harry se décomposa aussitôt et un instant plus tard, le tuyau se dessouda complètement, crevant la tuyauterie et arrosant la pièce d'un jet d'eau continu. Potter tomba dans la baignoire avec un "_splash_" sonore. L'eau froide -depuis le temps qu'elle était là, c'était normal- et sale de poussière de pierre blanche coula un moment, puis Harry fit irruption à la surface, les cheveux trempés et à moitié blanc, semblant le vieillir de vingt ans. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, Hermione se mit à hurler en recevant la douche d'eau glacée.

Drago éclata de rire devant la scène, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Plié en deux, il ne vit pas Harry nager jusqu'au bord de la « baignoire », en sortir et s'approcher de lui. Brusquement, deux bras le saisir par derrière, mouillant ses vêtements.

-Eh, mais lâche-moi! protesta-t-il.

-Comme tu veux...

Harry le balança dans l'eau, éclatant de rire à son tour, puis alla rejoindre son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il fut à porté du brun, entreprit de le caler sous l'eau, voulant se venger. Pourtant, Harry était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. S'ensuivit une guerre acharnée, entrecoupée de fou rire incontrôlable et de grande gorgée d'eau avalée de travers.

Un peu plus loin, Nora riait à gorge déployée tandis que Hermione essayait de contrôler le déluge du mieux possible.

-Je... arg... vais... te noyer... Potter! essaya d'articuler Drago, la tête plongée sous l'eau sous le poids de Potter qui semblait avoir le rôle dominant pour le moment.

Il y eut un grand cri. Hermione venait de glisser et tomber par le fait même dans la baignoire. Nora éclata de rire et fit une chose complètement absurde. Elle prit son élan et se jeta elle-même dans la baignoire, aspergeant encore plus Harry et Drago. Enfin, si c'était encore possible puisqu'il était tout deux trempés de la tête au pied, leur cheveux leur collant à la peau, leurs vêtements plus lourds que jamais. Malgré tout, on pouvait dire qu'ils s'amusaient comme jamais dans cette pièce à moitié inondée.

Finalement, Drago, lorsqu'il fut pour la énième fois immergé pu se dégager des bras de son ami. Il le contourna sous l'eau, et, attendant un moment, lui sauta sur le dos, obligeant Harry qui n'avait pas appui au fond de la "baignoire" à s'enfoncer dans la substance aqueuse. Tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. L'eau cessa de gicler dans tous les sens et la baignoire se vida d'elle même, laissant quatre adolescents trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas aggraver la situation, dit Hermione, baguette en main.

Harry, cherchant son air, à moitié noyé, un sourire qui aurait pu le faire passer pour un psychopathe au visage, la regarda d'un air courroucé, Drago semblant dans le même état que lui.

-Quelqu'un a pensé aux serviettes ? fit Nora.

-Heu... commença Hermione.

Harry, s'approcha en glissant sur les flaques d'eau du bord de la baignoire pour se hisser à l'extérieur.

-Magnifique ! laissa échapper Drago, sarcastique.

-Oh toi... gronda Harry, retrouvant son ton serpentardesque, une fois qu'il fut sur le sol.

Il se retourna en tous sens, cherchant une armoire.

-Gagné!

Leçon #18

Montrez que vous êtes débrouillard, cela lui enlèvera l'idée que vous êtes un fainéant et ça doublera vos chances!

Il se dirigea vers deux grandes portes de bois peint d'un blanc immaculé, encastrées dans le mur.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette armoire? demanda Drago, inquiet.

-Des robes de...

Il ouvrit grand les portes.

-chambre... termina-t-il, son expression de triomphe se décomposant.

-Wouach! fit le blond alors que Hermione reculait d'un pas.

Les "robes de chambre" étaient en sérieux état de décomposition. D'un couleur brunâtre, autrefois beige, elles étaient à moitié rongées par les mites et une épaisse couche de poussière les recouvraient. Harry sortit sa baguette, n'osant pas y toucher et recula d'environ deux pas.

-Accio!

Un des morceau de vêtement s'éleva dans l'air et s'avança vers lui, laissant tomber au passage quelque chose de brillant au sol. Harry fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et...

-ARGH!

Nora se mit à hurler hystériquement en sautillant sur place. Hermione recula vivement. Un ver! Il y avait un ver sur le sol et dans les cheveux de Nora!

-Attend, je vais enlever ça, répondit Harry, s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-Enlève-le, enlève-le! cria-t-elle.

Harry le balaya d'un geste de la main, non sans un certain dégoût envers la bestiole gluante.

-Brûlons ces robes de chambre, dit Nora très sérieusement.

-Et on aura plus rien... on les désinfecte plutôt! s'écria Hermione, n'osant approchant de la flaque remuante.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, fit Drago avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha du mur où était accrochée cinq énormes tapisseries et les arracha d'un coup sec. Puis, il en lança une à chacun et se drapa lui-même dans une toile verte.

-Je crois que ça peut faire l'affaire.

-Ouais, ça peut... Suffira de les isoler un peu pour passer la nuit.  
-Passer la nuit ici ? s'écria Hermione, horrifiée de devoir rester isolée douze heures avec les plus populaires Serpentards de dernière année.

-T'as une meilleure idée Granger ? répliqua Harry.

-Sortir d'ici, répliqua-t-elle au tac au tac.

Harry soupira.

-J'aurais espéré que tu ai plus de mémoire que ça avec tous les bouquins que tu ingurgite...

Il grogna et se mit à se sécher les cheveux avec la tapisserie. Nora défit sa lourde tresse de cheveux couleur prune et l'imita. Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Toute une nuit dans cette pièce froide... On va mourir de froid!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Ce que ce type pouvait ne pas être subtil... Non mais, quel idiot! Il s'imaginait quoi, que les deux filles étaient de vraies cruches et qu'elle ne devineraient pas les sous-entendu derrière ses paroles?

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Hermione en repoussant les mèches de cheveux mouillés qui lui barraient le front. Il doit bien y avoir une cheminée ici...

-Ça serait rudement pratique, dit Nora en s'asseyant sur une table.

-Malefoy vient avec moi, ordonna la Gryffondor.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que Potter est un crétin fini et parce que c'est comme ça, voilà tout!

Harry eut un sifflement strident, mais c'est retint de tout commentaire, avakedavran Hermione du regard, les dents serrées.

-C'est bon, pas besoin de vous entretuer comme ça j'arrive! dit le blond. Quoi que, je ne dirais pas non à une petite lutte à mort...

Aussitôt, Hermione lui assena un coup brutal sur le crâne.

-Ayeuh! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant dans l'autre pièce.

Harry retint un éclat de rire en voyant la tête de son ami. Enfin le début d'une vengeance qui n'allait pas lui retomber dessus!

-Et vous, trouvez de quoi manger! leur cria Hermione.

-Ouais c'est ça... J'vais trouver ça dans une salle condamnée grogna Harry.

-Joue pas les rabat-joie, le rabroua Nora en sautant sur ses pieds pour commencer à ouvrir les armoires.

-Je joue à rien tu sauras, répliqua Harry, faussement vexé, venant l'aider à ouvrir les armoires qui étaient trop hautes pour elle.

Ne trouvant rien, ils repassèrent dans la première salle où il avait aboutit et entreprirent de fouiller un peu partout, il s'avéra que les armoires étaient toutes verrouillées. Harry sortit sa baguette.

-_Alohomora_

La première armoire s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

-Rien ici! dit la Serdaigle, qui continuait à fouiller. T'a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

-Destructum!

Harry ouvrit la troisième armoire.

-Si!

Il se pencha et fouilla pendant quelques instants à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir quelques bouteilles – beaucoup plus que le nombre de personne présentes – un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-On voit ce que les profs font pendant notre absence...

Nora ouvrit de grands yeux et pouffa de rire.

-Rhoo lala, ils n'y vont pas de main morte avec la boisson! Ah! Du whiskypurfeu!

Harry posa les bouteilles sur la grande table des réunions et en déboucha une sans aucune hésitation.

-À ta santé.

Il but une gorgé. Elle le regarda faire, hésitante, puis finit par prendre une gorgée timide en s'étouffant presque immédiatement. Harry essaya de cacher son sourire.

-On s'y habitue vite...

-Te moque pas! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée, en s'asseyant sur la table.

-Moi me moquer? Mais je ne me moque jamais de toi.

-Mouais… dit Nora en regardant le plancher.

-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?

Il prit une autre gorgée, l'alcool ne semblant pas l'affecter.

-Non...

Il y eu un petit silence.

-Ou plutôt si! dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'ai parlé à Drago...

Harry eut soudain une mauvaise impression, mais s'efforça de garder un visage neutre.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Oh! dit-elle, l'air songeur. Des tas de choses sur toi...

-Et je peux savoir de quoi ça parle? reprit-il, retenant un grondement de colère envers Drago...

-De tes agissements envers moi.

-Qu... Quoi? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Nora en croisant des bras. À toi de me le dire!

-J'aimerais bien, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait!

-Oh je t'en prie. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Je ne suis pas stupide Harry Potter.

-Nora, quand est-ce que tu as eu l'impression que je complotais contre toi, ou que j'agissais pour mon propre compte? Quand ais-je fait une connerie?

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, il la coupa.

-Excepté celle de ce matin, quand?

La Serdaigle ne répondit rien, les jambes se balançant dans le vide.

-Alors? Est-ce que tu crois toujours que je pourrais vouloir faire une connerie contre toi? Ça fait deux mois que tu me connais par Merlin! Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps.

-Eh bien justement ! Je ne sais pratiquement rien sur toi !

Leçon #19 

Bien beau vouloir être parfait et sans tache, mais il ne faut pas oublier de montrer un peu son caractère habituel. Sinon, les ennuis peuvent se tendre comme un piège et vous prendre à votre insu.

Alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Hermione et Drago revinrent dans la pièce les bras vides.

-Aucune trace de nourriture, soupira le blond. J'ai bien peur qu'on... mais que vois-je ? Du whiskypurfeu ?!

-La parole t'aura peut-être fait défaut pour trahir tes amis Drago, mais tes yeux ne te tromperont jamais du moins, répondit Harry, avec un sourire froid.

Drago le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou puis, un sourire narquois vint orner son visage.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher Potter. Je doute que tu puisses en faire autant...

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous disputez comme des enfants, intervint Hermione, se massant les tempes. On est déjà assez mal comme ça.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas que je m'ennuis, mais je vais me passer de votre compagnie pour le moment.

Harry empoigna une bouteille qui se trouvait sur la table puis, passa dans la salle de bain condamnée, se dispensant de devoir supporter les trois autres. Hermione soupira en secouant la tête puis s'étira en baillant.

-Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis morte de fatigue !

-Ouais allez, on éteint les lumière.

Hermione le regarda avec un regard menaçant.

-Toi tu vas dormir avec Potter, Malefoy, dans l'autre pièce.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Mais...

-Allez, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Drago serrant des dents en fulminant mais retrouva subitement le sourire.

-Bonne nuit mesdames, dit-il galamment en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Leçon #20 

**Surprenez-la en vous adoucissant brusquement. Elle se posera des questions sur vous et voudra en savoir d'avantage!**

Il passa par la suite dans l'autre pièce, sous le regard surprit des deux jeunes filles, qui finirent par hausser les épaules et se préparèrent pour aller dormir.

-T'es vraiment chiant tu sais ça? grogna une ombre à couché sur le sol, à moitié endormi, deux bouteilles vide sur le sol à côté de lui.

-Je sais, on me le dit souvent ! répondit Drago en se déshabillant.

-Ça te retombera un jour dessus Malefoy.

Il bâilla puis s'assoupit. Immobile dans le noir, le Serpentard soupira sous ses « couvertures ».

-Je sais... murmura-t-il.


End file.
